A Wolf's North
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Kaileara was a pirate, a thief, and a lover. She died to keep her Nakama alive and now she's been reborn. Watch out Dumbledore she's coming to get you! FemHarry!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Prologue: Everything ends at the beginning

Jack of all trades. That's what I am and that's what I died to be. I died doing what I loved...that was protecting my captain, my little brother. I stare at my body from above. It's kinda creepy you know. Watching as people grieve while you stand there. I guess I should start with who I am. My name is Kaileara, Ashferd Lunar D. Kaileara...I am the adoptive sister of three idiots and the adoptive daughter of a hawk like man and a drunken one. I am the wielder of the black scythe and earned myself the moniker of Lunar divide as a pirate. I am also the one and only lover of the surgeon of death, Trafalgar Law. Yup you heard me. You must be so confused right now...well here's the story or at least some of it.

* * *

FlashBack

* * *

_"You will stay in here and read until I come back," The man I had to call father shouted._

_I glare at the man that I am forced to call father as he walked away with whip in hand. My five year old body hurt from the wips that had been used on me. I growl after I knew he was gone and waited for all of them to go to sleep. Once I was sure I shove the books away and stood up. I ignore the pain that seared through me as I began to rip things to shreds and make sure everything looked like I was kidnapped. I even wiped some blood on some stuff to make it look like I was being injured. I ran over to my old bed before I quickly take the bag full of beli, food, and clothing from under it and open the huge window. I walk over to the door and walk out before shutting it softly. I walked with purpose through the silent mansion as I made my way outside. I exit the house and walk through the front yard where the guard dogs watch as I pass and seem to smile and bow. I pat the biggest one on the head as I get onto it's back. It's black fur hiding the blood that seeped into it. I hold onto it's collar as I whisper, "Let's get out of here Hakushi."_

_The dog nodded and ran over to the fence and jumped over it. He ran swiftly, but made sure not to make any moves that would jar me to badly. We went to the forest and I could feel the freedom fill me as we stop at the forest line. I got off of his back and smile at him just as he placed something on the floor. He spoke in a grizzly voice that I had grown to know, "Take my youngest and be free princess. The masters would have killed her for I had fed her the devil fruit of the snow eagle fruit. Be safe my friend."_

_I nod and hugged his neck just as the pup awoke. She open her eyes and spoke in a clear voice, "Papa what's going on?"_

_He kneeled down next to the pup's whose fur was as white as snow, "I am protecting you and the princess. Keep her safe. I love you pup."_

_She nodded as her eye grew sad, "I will papa."_

_"What is your name?" I ask after a few minutes._

_"Yuki," answered Hakushi, "Her name is Yuki,"_

_I looked down at the pup as Hakushi stood and began to walk away. I smile sadly as we watch him until he fades from view. Yuki sniffed before looking at me, "Now what?"_

_"We go to become free. I've read books that said Pirates are the freest people," I say causing her to smile, "We're going to become pirates, but first we have to find a place to sleep,"_

_She nodded before saying, "Alright...Kaileara what's your dream?"_

_"To become as free as possible," I say, "I want to become a pirate...maybe even the queen,"_

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_"Who the hell are you?" A black haired boy with freckles about the same age as me yelled._

_I at the age of 8 glare and say, "Ashferd D Lunar Kaileara!"_

_He glared back as the blonde boy I used to see around town when I was still a noble said, "Ace she's just like me."_

_I stare at him just as Yuki growled from her place next to me. She put the bird she had caught for our dinner. I spoke after what seemed like an hour, "I recognize you, but who is he?"_

_"He is Ace and I'm Sabo," He answered before glancing at the bird._

_"Nice to meet you," I say before asking, "Would you like to join me for dinner since you won't be able to eat that stuff."_

_I point to the mess on the ground and Sabo nods as Ace glared at me. I rolled my eyes and started a fire. _

* * *

Next FLashback

* * *

_I block the bear's claws while glaring at the blonde, "Really Sabo you couldn't listen to me? I swear you act like an idiot sometimes!"_

_Ace snorted, "For once we're in agreement."_

_We dodge the next claw strike and I use the rusty sword I stole from one of the bandits to stab the bear in the gut. I scrambled back as it fell to the ground, dead. I sat panting and look at the two before sighing, "Wanna be friends? We kinda can't go through that and not be friends"_

_They stare at me before nodding. I snort as I began to pant. I pant lightly as I look at the sword and saw that it was broken. I threw it to the side with a curse and looked at the sky as Yuki appeared with bandages.I quickly started to bandage all of our wounds just Sabo spoke, "So now what?"_

_I roll my eyes once I got done and felt pain in my side. I ignore it as I took a seat and set the unused bandages next to me as Yuki glared at me with disapproval. I heard a gasp and look over at Ace to see him pointing at my side. I look down to see a lot of blood before shrugging, "What?"_

_"Your hurt and bleeding," He said, "How are you not collapsing or something?"_

_I shrug, "The man that I had to call father for the first few years of my life did worse. It doesn't bother me."_

_He blinked and stared at me in shock as if this was the first time he had really seen me. I blink as he took the bandages and with Sabo began to take care of my wounds. I stare at them in shock and felt something warm settle in my heart...is this what it feels like to have someone care about you...it feels nice._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I felt warmth and wondered if the bandits had come followed me after I beat the shit out of them...why were they weak enough for a nine almost ten year old girl to be able to defeat them...I mean I know I'm not a normal girl, but come on!...wait someones coming. I open my eyes slowly as the door opened. I look at the woman who entered and saw that she had dark green hair and brown eyes. I blink as she started to speak, "__Thank goodness you're awake. I thought that you may not have woken up from the wounds on your body."_

_I blink again before sitting up and ignoring the twinge of pain that shot through me from my wounds. I look her over and could tell she wouldn't harm me, so I didn't have to be to defensive. I spoke in a respectful voice, "May I ask of you your name miss? I also would like to ask as to why I am here because all I remember after getting injured is collapsing."_

_"My name is Makino," She answered causing me to almost smile, "You were discovered on the edge of town by a young boy who with the help of his grandfather brought you here. What is your name and how did you get hurt?"_

_"Kaileara. Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara," I answer and sigh, "I was fighting a group of animals that had decided it would be a good idea to pick on me. I had just defeated the leader, a tiger, when I fell of a large cliff. I was walking through the forest to find a way back up the mountain to where I was staying when I was ambushed by a couple of bandits...I beat them up, but got hurt worse in the processes...I guess it made my memory of the way back fuzzy so I ended up collapsing...Ms. Makino are you okay?"_

_She looked so shocked and angry...hm maybe I should be scared. I felt shock go through me when I was hugged by the woman. I struggled not to move and was unsure about what to do. She spoke after a few moments, "I am surprised you lived after that..."_

_I shook my head with a chuckle and mentally winced at the pain that shot through me, "Nah that wasn't to bad. The man I had to call father did worse on a daily basis...so I'm okay...where am I Ms. Makino?"_

_"Just Makino dear," She said, "You are in my house though I bet you're hungry so let's go to my bar and I'll make you something,"_

_I nod and get up. The pain was bad, but not to the point I couldn't move around. I followed her out of her house and into a bar where I took a seat. I watched as she made the food and drank from the glass of juice she had given me. I look to the door when it opened just as she set the plate of warm food on the counter. A black haired boy and an old man walked in. I watch as the boy froze and then exploded into questions, "__"...Your so amazing! You survived a lot of battles! Who did ya fight? Are you a bandit? Can You show me how to fight?..."_

___I held up a hand and he stopped. I shook my head lightly to stop the ringing in my ears before answering the boy, "I have survived a lot...though not many of them were battles. I fought a bunch of animals before falling of a cliff and then fightin a bunch of bandit's that ambushed me," He started to smile and honestly the boy reminded me of a puppy, "I am not a bandit because why would other bandits attack me," He nodded, "I could show you how to fight, but your just a little kid so you need to get a little stronger before I even try," He pouted at that, "Though you should always try to find your own style."_

___"What were you doing on the mountain?" The old man asked._

___He looked kinda like an old bear or gorilla...damn I shouldn't get distracted, "I live on it though I can't remember where I live now due to the fact I never came even close to this village...where is this place anyway?"  
_

___"This is Fuusha village," The boy answered, "Does that mean you're going to be staying with us until you can find your way back?"_

___I thought it over before nodding, "I guess if I have a place to stay and heal...sure."_

___"You can stay with me until then," Makino said causing me to nod._

___"Thanks Makino," I said, "It means a lot that you would be willing to help a stranger," I turn to the little boy, "What's your name puppy?"_

___"I am not a puppy!" The boy shouted, "I am Monkey D. Luffy!"_

___I blink before deadpanning, "You act like a pup," I then grin at the boy, "Though a baby monkey could work."_

___He pouted and I rolled my eyes as the old man spoke, "My name is Monkey D. Garp."_

___I froze and recalled what Ace had said about the man with that name...I take a closer look before saying with difficulty as I try to stay neutral, "You're a marine."_

___"You would make a good Marine wife," He commented._

___I growl under my breath...why do I have a feeling I would both love and hate this man?_

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I heard Luffy come into my room earlier than usual. I blink sleep out of my eyes and stare at the kid before kicking him out to get dressed. I had been training earlier so I had taken a shower before my nap...I yawn as I head out of my room after grabbing a few daggers...why couldn't I find the one Garp gave me during his last visit...hm oh well I'll search for it later...hm what Luffy talking about...pirates coming to visit...eh maybe they will have a few good stories...wait did Luffy just say he knew them...wow the kid can talk we're already at the docks...that's one big ship...the wood work is amazing and all built with care...wait what is Luffy doing?! I stare at the boy as he started to shout as he stabbed my dagger into his face under his left eye, "Now you have to take me with you!"_

_I growl under my breath as I walk over to the pup. I growl under my breath as I took the dagger out of his hands and put it on my belt before picking him up and saying, "Luffy you idiot how many times have I told you not to take my daggers."_

_"Kai let me go!" He demanded, but I ignored him._

_I turn to the pirates and ask, "Are you heading to the bar? If so follow me,"_

_I headed towards the bar with Luffy beating his fists against my back. It didn't even hurt. I bid greetings to the few people that liked me when the red haired pirate that seemed to be the captain asked, "Who are you? How do you know Anchor?"_

_I snort at the nickname for Luffy," My names Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. I'm the pups adoptive sister."_

_I nearly giggle as Luffy froze before cheering about how I finally acknowledge that he's my little brother. The pirate spoke after Luffy went back to beating on my back, "My name is Shanks Le Roux. I am the captain of the redhaired pirates."_

_We soon reach the bar which I kick open the door and say, "Makino Luffy did something stupid...again with one of my daggers."_

_She sighed and walked around the bar. She looked at the men behind me as I set Luffy down. He pouted as Makino scolded him and took him into the backroom. I follow and sat at the door as she fussed over Luffy before walking out of the room. Luffy fell asleep from the blood loss while I listened to the conversation outside of the room, "Hello Makino," Shanks said._

_"It's good to see you again," She said while the sound of glasses clinking and more footsteps enter the room, "What brought you to the island this time?"_

_So Shanks has been here before...he also knows Makino...so he must be nice. __I heard a small grunt as Shanks answered, "The usual. Who is the girl that was with Anchor?"_

_"Luffy?" Makino said, "Her name is Kaileara. She lived with the mountains until she came to Fuusha. I guess she lived with some of the bandits up there,"_

_"How did she come to Fuusha if she lived with the bandits?" Shanks asked._

_Makino sighed and said, "She was in a fight with a bunch of animals on the mountain before fall of a cliff as she fought the leader of the band before encounter some men in the forest that she fought. She ended up at the edge of town, passed out. Luffy found her and Garp brought her to me. The doctor fixed her up. The thing is she woke up a two days later when the doctor said that she may never wake up again. She even ignored her injuries."_

_"How can she be alive?" I heard a few whisper and nearly snort._

_"She said that the man she was forced to call father did worse on a day to day basis before she ran away," Makino answered causing the men to go into uproar, "Shanks she's been abused and yet I can find no scar on her except on on her back. It was jagged and seemed to be carved into her skin. It ran right across her spine!"_

_I wince when I heard a few murmurs of respect and awe just as Shanks said, "She is one tough kid than. How old is she?"_

_"She said she was 10," Makino answered causing another uproar._

_"Ten?!" Shanks shouted causing me to wince again, "She looks like she's six for shit's sake!"_

_I snort lightly and walk over to Luffy and lay down. I heard the door open a few minutes later as I slowly fell asleep. I felt a gentle, calloused hand and smelt the scent of Saki, steel, and something else touch my face. I blink blearily and caught a flash of bright red before I felt the days training cause me to fall asleep again._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I watched as Shanks ignored the bandit though I could tell he was only doing it to keep everyone safe. I sighed in relief as the man ran left with his buddies. I listened as Luffy yelled at Shanks before running off. I took one look at the man that I was quickly seeing as a father figure with a sigh. I took off without another word and found Luffy about to eat an odd fruit. I took it away from him and spoke, "Pup what are you doing?"  
_

_"Eating," He sniffed, "Shanks is a loser,"_

_I shook my head and said, "The only reason he let the banddit do what he did was because of us."_

_"What?" He asked._

_I sigh and say, "Shanks didn't want us to get hurt from the fight that would have happened so he didn't do anything to fight back...if the banddit comes back with Shanks here and we're outside it will be diffrent."_

_I heard him laugh as I ate the fruit. It tasted really bad, but I ate all of it before feeling intense heat rip through me. I heard Luffy yell and turn to him as I grip my stomach. I hissed out at him to get Shanks as I collapsed. He ran off and I lay on the ground, staring at the sky as I wait for them to come. I nearly to tears from the __pain that ran through me when they reached me. I saw a worried face as a hand touched my head. I felt my body being picked up, but ignored it as I pant and slowly began to whimper. Shanks murmured soothing words as I whimper, "It hurts Shanks, it hurts really bad."_

_He looked very upset as he ran faster. I listened as he said, "Hold on Kaileara everything will be alright. Just hold on."_

_ I passed out after that as I nodded._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I felt the need to get up sometime later. I moved and followed that feeling as I jumped out of my window and ran towards the nearby cove. I saw Shanks in the water with Luffy, but he only had one arm. I nearly growl as I jump into the water and my body expanded. I heard a gasp as I swam towards the two. I reached them as Luffy sobbed. I growled out, "How the hell did this happen?"_

_Shanks stared at me in surprise as Luffy babbled. I growl comfortingly as I got them to hold onto something on my head and took them to shore. They let go and I nearly collapse as I turn back. I felt someone picking me up and heard yells as we were taken to the doctor. Shanks doctor helped us out and I shivered on one of the beds as Luffy lay next to me asleep. I look at Shanks and ask, "Please tell me the bastard who caused this is dead?"_

_He nodded, "The guy got eaten by a sea king...a big one. It got my arm when it tried to eat Luffy."_

_I sigh and rub my eyes, "I am at a impasse Shanks. On one hand I want to gut the serpent for eating your arm and trying to eat Luffy. On the other hand I want thank the serpent for eating the bastard...damn...oh well I'll gut it if I see it," __I heard him laugh tensley and cock my head to the side before asking, "What's wrong?"_

_He shook my head and I yawned lightly. He chuckled and said, "Get some rest you'll need it."_

_I nod tiredly and fell asleep._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I listen as Shanks and Luffy talked while trying not to get depressed. In the short time and visits that I've known Shanks, He became a father figure to me...I knew Luffy thought of him like that as well. I sigh and shook my head as they finished talking. I was surprised when Shanks bent down and handed me a sash while ruffling my hair, "Try to stay out of trouble and keep Luffy safe while you guys train hard."_

_I nod and smile, "I will and you had better be there when Luffy becomes the pirate king! I'll be by his side as a member of his crew and a Jack of all trades."_

_He nodded and I was surprised by the one armed hug as he whispered, "Remember that I'll always be here when you need me most."_

_I was about to comment, but he walked away. I shook my head and waved with Luffy. He soon spoke up, "Do you think we'll ever see him again?"_

_I nod as I watch the ship disappear on the open ocean, "Yeah we after all have to prove that we're good pirates. You become the pirate king and I'll be the best of the jack of all trades you'll have on our crew...well I'll also keep your priorities straight and make sure you don't die."_

_He grinned and nodded, "Alright...Let's go train!"_

_I laugh as he took off before following him. I don't know what you mean Shanks, but I'll see you again soon hopefully._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I sat at the table when Ace came back. I look around for Luffy and when I don't see him I glare at Ace. I growl, "Where the hell is Luffy?!"_

_"gone and hopefully he won't be bac-" Ace began only for me to smack him, "What the hell was that for?!"_

_I glare at him coldly and say, "He's just a kid Ace..."_

_I began to walk away, "Where the hell are you going?!"_

_I snort as I walked out of the house and say, "To look for him Ace. He's just like us...you just have to look at him closely and see through his mask," I reached the door and looked back, "Until you can see without anger and hate...I will only be around because of Luffy. He is my little brother."_

_I ignore Ace as I left the house and searched for my little brother and future captain._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I helped keep Luffy safe as we defeated the pirates. I smile as Ace finally saw through Luffy's Facade and was able to see what I saw. We all sat around a tree trunk with four cups. I listen to Ace and say, "We're brothers and sister Now!"_

_We drank and I laugh._

* * *

Next Flash back

* * *

_I shivered as I ran around and tried to dodge Garps fist while growling, "I'll be a damned Pirate you crazy old man!"_

_He yelled while still trying to punch me, "You'll make a good Marine wife!"_

_I growl and transform into a badger before digging a large hole and popping back up as the man fell in. I panted before smirking as I shifted back. Luffy walked over with the two boys and asked, "Is he gone?"_

_I pointed to the hole, "He's down there. I managed to get him in there while he was chasing me."_

_They sighed in relief before screaming as Garp jumped out of the hole shouting, "YOU'LL BE BOTH A GOOD MARINE WIFE AND A MARINE!"_

_I look at the other three and shout, "RUN! Every man and woman for themselves!"_

_They followed and we ran for it._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I swim out for an hour looking for the brother I knew was still alive. I climb up the cliff and shook my head at the two. I felt a tear fall from my eye as I stare out at the ocean. Sabo wasn't dead I knew that much, but he wasn't all vow to become the best pirates for Sabo. I nod and close my eyes just as I heard a light snore from Luffy. Ace spoke as I sat down and Luffy curled into my side, "Are you going to come with me or are you going to wait until Luffy's ready?"_

_"I'll wait until he's ready," I say while looking at the sky, "I made a promise to Shanks and to Lu. I'm going to protect the idiot and keep him alive long enough to become pirate king," I smirk as I glance at him, "Plus we need someone to keep him from crying, for Sabo,"_

_He nodded, "I'm going to set out soon."_

_I nod, "Just wait a few years before you do."_

_He nodded and we all fell asleep on the cliff with Yuki._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I swam around Ace's boat and made sure it had enough wind before I half transformed back and stare at my brother, "Stay safe Ace."_

_He nodded while asking, "Keep Luffy safe and make sure you guys write."_

_I nod as I suddenly remember the present I made for him, "Ace..."_

_"Yeah?" He turned to me._

_I handed him the necklace I made him. The red beads glow lightly in the sun. He took them and put them on, "Use that to remember the good times when bad stuff happens."_

_I turn away and began to swim back as my body transformed back. I was so glad I could swim if I was in the form of an animal. I waved my tail before speeding back to Luffy. I knew he would be fine even if he may find something out there...something that would give him more family._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I felt vibrations causing me to wake up. I scented the air and turn to glare at my brother as we approached a whirlpool. I spoke in a deadly voice, "Luffy how in the name of Davey did you do this?" _

_"I tried to navigate while you were asleep and well..." He trailed off._

_"You got distracted didn't you?" I ask causing him to nod and I glare at him as we got closer to the whirlpool, "This is the last time I let you navigate you idiot!"_

_"Kai can't you use your powers to stop it?" He asked causing me to shake my head._

_"No," I say, "Lu I can't control the sea...well theoretically I could, but it would most likely kill me...the sea is an untamed beast...just as she tries to hold onto her treasures like a kitsune...damn it."_

_He nodded just as we were sucked inside the very thing we were talking about...mother fucker I was about to transform too. I felt weak as we entered the water, but I could still use my powers if I really tried. I saw Lu slowly falling to the bottom with his eyes closed. I growl and push myself over to him before noticing the food barrel. I shoved him inside and made sure there was plenty of air while closing the barrel. I felt light headed as I kick the barrel to the surface before looking for something to grab onto. I curse myself for not being able to shift when I was in the water unless I was in animal form. I felt pain hit me as I entered the swell of water. Debris hit me and I felt jagged pieces stick into my skin. I grabbed onto a nearby board before I quickly pushed myself to the surface just as I lost consciousness..._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I woke up in warmth, comfort, and smelt the scent of antiseptic...yuck.__ Lingering pain, but not bad enough that I couldn't move zoomed through me. I shifted and heard a gasp. I slowly allowed my eyes to get accustomed to the bright light before opening them. I was on a ship...one that I knew because the doctor was apart of Shanks crew. He smiled as he helped me drink a glass of water before I spoke, "W-why am I on Shanks's ship?"_  


___He chuckled before saying, "We found you drifting in the calm belt on a piece of plank. You were bleeding badly from various scratches and pieces of wood sticking out of you. You were very lucky the captain wished to sail there before going into the GrandLine. Yuki began to get antsy the closer we got to you before finally flying off. The captain had us follow her and we found you bleeding very badly...your lucky sharks hadn't been attracted to the blood...or sea kings for that matter."_

___I snort and say, "I kicked the ass of the sea king that ate Shanks are the day before Luffy and I set sail...hehe I doubt any sea king will go near me now...as for sharks well they've always avoided me."_

___He shook his head before saying, "The captain has most likely been informed of your awakening. I am going to get something for you to eat...try not to move to much."_

___I scowl at him as he left the room. I could smell Shanks coming closer and could tell he was both worried and slightly pissed...damn this is going to be fun...I watch as he walked in with Ben. Both took seats, but Ben sat in a corner. I wave for a few moments until I set my arm back down due to the fact I couldn't move it well. I smile sheepishly as I said, "Hi Shanks funny seeing you he-"_

___"Why don't you tell me how you got hurt?" Shanks asked with his hands crossed over his chest._

___Alright he's pissed, so I said, "Alright let's see..." I trail off before remembering, "Alright well Luffy and I set off a few days ago I think...maybe...anyway I kicked the sea king's ass you know the one that hurt you a day before we set off," I could tell he was amused, but by his expression told me to get on to it, "Alright well I was navigating towards an island to see if anyone. I however hadn't slept in three days due to Luffy and getting ready for our journey," I could see his face become stone and quickly went on telling my story, "In my tiredness I forgot that Luffy sucks at navigating and get's distracted easily...anyway I went to sleep while giving him control of the boat to catch up on some sleep...hehe he got distracted and I was woken up by the vibrations going through the boat...Luffy had directed us towards a fucking whirlpool. We were talking and he asked me if I could control the sea...I cannot," They looked at me with raised eyebrows and I sighed, "The sea is untameable and to try would mean death..." They nodded and I continued, "I was about to shift when we were sucked in. I managed to put Luffy in a barrel and make sure it had air before I sent it to the surface. I was looking for something to grab ahold of when I was sucked into the whirlpool. I managed to throw myself from it after grabbing a board and swam for the surface. I managed to get to the surface of the water before I lost consciousness."_

___I waited for either of them to speak for a few minutes. I twitched as they continued to stay silent before Ben said, "Well you didn't die so that's good and Luffy is okay...I think well he is a strong boy now if hes anything like before."_

___I nod and Shanks shook his head, "Ben's right, so where were you two headed?"_

___"We were just drifting and looking for crew members," I answer with a soft sigh of relief, "I managed to convince him to at least find a cook, a first mate since I probably would be to busy to handle that, a swordsman, a __navigator, a sniper and maybe a doctor...though the doctor bit could of waited because the best of em come from either the northern blue or the GrandLine...after that we would get a chart and a long pose before trying to tackle the mountain and stuff,"_

_Shanks nodded, "That's a good plan, but it means you'll have to stay with us until either we meet up with Luffy or are close enough for you to sense him."_

_I smirk, "I don't mind that because it means I can get a bounty before him and maybe find a log pose or something...maybe even see Ace."_

_Shanks let out a laugh before I yawned. He spoke as the doctor walked in with a steaming bowl of soup, "Eat and then get some sleep. You'll need some rest if you want to do everything you said you would."_

_I nod and ate while asking about where we were. I heard that we were closing in on the mountain and smiled as I nodded. I laid back once I was finished eating and fell asleep without doing much else._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I snickered as I jumped onto the marine ship and began to move towards where they would keep their treasure. I found a group of men heading my way. They froze upon seeing me before one of them asked, "Who are you?"_

_I grinned a fox-like grin, "Me? I'm Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara!" They continued to stare at me, "Now since you're here I have a secret to tell you..." They come closer and I whisper, "I'm a pirate!"_

_They stared at me and I created Ice from the water in the air and nearby. The same one who spoke before asked, "Your a devil fruit user?"_

_I nod with a chuckle, "I ate the Luna Luna fruit...have fun!"_

_I sent the ice shards there way and ducked away from them as I created Golems to attack any marines. I easily found the treasure room and gathered all that I could in a special sack that I had for stuff like this. I painted a few symbols that would explode when touch by my powers. I giggle as I head up to the captain quarters and ransacked the place...gathering a few books on Haki and...sealing? Eh I'll find see what it is later...hm a secret room...let's see weapons of all kinds? Oh Shanks is going to be happy. I took everything before painting more symbols before heading back to the ship and putting my stuff in my room that Shanks gave me before I head towards where he is. He had just sent a few marine's tumbling into the water when I reach him. He took on look at me before asking, "Have fun and did you find anything interesting?"_

_I nod, "Can I make them go boom now?"_

_He snorted and nodded telling everyone to get back onto the ship. I helped by sending all the marine's that were on the ship back to theirs or into the water. I then looked at Shanks who nodded and I sent my energy to each and every symbol causing a chain reaction. Explosions rang through the air as we sailed away. I let out a whoop and giggle at the chaos that ensued. Shanks shook his head and said, "You really love explosions don't you?"_

_I snicker and nod before showing everyone the weapons that I collected along with the treasure. I took a bone white scythe, a katana, a pair of hunting knives, a bow and arrows, and a box of senbon. Everyone began to party and I managed to get some Sake._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I pouted as I stare at Luffy's first wanted poster before sighing. Shanks and the others laugh while the man, Mihawk raised an eyebrow. I glare at the males around me and say, "It's not funny! How the hell did he get this anyway? I mean he would of had to defeat a marine captain or something."_

_"He did little one," The man, Mihawk said causing me to twitch._

_"No fucking fair!" I nearly shout causing the men around me to nearly collapse in laughter._

_I growl under my breath just as Shanks ask, "Hey Mihawk you wanna fight right?"_

_The hawk like man nodded, "I do, but I will not fight you."_

_"Then why don't you fight against Kaileara?" He asked causing Mihawk to stare at him, "She needs some practice with her sword and I think it would benefit you after all you've never faced a fighter like her."_

_He seemed to consider it before nodding. I nearly cheer before grabbing my sword from a subspace pocket. He raised an eyebrow before asking, "Did you eat a devil fruit?"_

_I nod, "When I was young. I ate the Luna Luna fruit whereas my little brother Luffy ate the Gum-Gum fruit."_

_"I see. Get ready," He said causing me to hold the sword up loosely and get into a lose stance._

_We clashed in a few seconds and I gasped at the power behind the blow. I jumped back and we continued to clash. He seemed to be getting stronger by the minute. After three minutes I dropped to the ground from the sheer strength and skill he showed. My sword was three feet away and he had a sword at my neck. I gulp as he took it away and Shanks asked, "So how did she do?"_

_"For a beginner she did well," I smirk at the praise before frowning as he said, "However she doesn't seem like she should use the sword...perhaps as a backup weapon, but as a main weapon she would lose a battle quickly...perhaps another weapon...a scythe perhaps?"_

_I blink before summoning the scythe from it's pocket in space. Mihawk took one look at it before grasping it's shaft and began to look it over...he was murmuring something to low for me to hear before handing it back to me. I spoke after a few seconds, "What?"_

_"That scythe is not a normal one," He murmured, "Where did you get it?"_

_I blink before saying, "From a hidden weapon room on a marine's ship," I shrug,"It called out to me...why?"_

_"The marine's have been in possession of many ancient weapons. The one in your hand is known as the black scythe," He answered, "The reason it is called that is because if a Logia devil fruit user channels their energy through it, it will turn as black as the darkest night and their elemental power shall turn black due to the metal used and because it will also multiply the power of the element depending on how much energy is used,"_

_I heard gasps before I stood up. My hands grip the scythe with ease and I could tell that if I fought with it, I wouldn't lose it easily. I hefted the large scythe onto my shoulders before channeling lighting through it. The scythe turned black with dark energy crackling around it. I felt at peace as I turn to those around me before I took my power out of it. I lightly set the scythe on the ground as tiredness ran through me. _

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I fought against some of the pirates that we were fighting against. I felt the sting of a slash from one of their swords and glare as my blood slid down my side. I lashed out with my foot and knocked him back towards the yellow submarine. I jump back and take a deep breath just as I heard someone mumble, "Room."_

_I was surprised when I was dumped onto the ground next to a large polar bear wearing a jumpsuit. I jumped up when I heard Shanks yell, "Kaileara!"_

_I turn and saw him staring at me as most of the fighting stopped. I run towards him when I was surrounded by blue and then reappeared in the arms of the polar bear. I tried to get loose without harming the bear because it was really cute. I yelled loudly, "Get off of me! I don't want to hurt a cutie like you, so let go before I do!"_

_"Let her go Trafalgar!" Shanks yelled._

_I heard a chuckle and look to the side of the polar bear. A man stood with a furry white hat that had brownish spots on it. He wore a yellow hoodie with the attacking crews jolly roger. He had a nodachi in his arms. My fingers twitch...damn I want that hat. He chuckled again as he said, "Sorry Red Hair, but I can't do that. If she's that important to you I'm going to have to take her...besides that power of hers is interesting. Men let's withdraw...see you around Shanks-ya."_

_I struggle and kick to get free when I felt something prick into my skin. I began to lose consciousness as Shanks yelled for him to let...his daughter go...no it has to be the drugs or something...he hasn't said that before so it has to be the drugs. _

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I woke up on a bed in a metal room. I groaned as pain sang through my head before I looked around. I slowly got up and winced at the cold that shot up through my feet...damn it's cold...it's also pulsing lightly...hm where the hell am I...I walk over to the window to see fish swim by and realize I was underwater in that sub...well fuck Shanks is going to kill me when I get free. I jump when I heard the door open and saw the man...Trafalgar was it? walk in with the polar bear. I glare at him and tried to transform only for the pain in my head and side to stop me. I heard a chuckle as I try to stay on my feet, "You're an odd one. Not many humans are able to wake up not to mention stand up after the sedative I gave you. What's your name?"_

_I glare at him and stay quiet causing him to chuckle again. The bear padded forward and poked me causing me to stare at him. He spoke in the human language as he said, "My name is Bepo and he's captain Trafalgar Law...what's yours?"_

_Fuck he's too cute. I groan softly and mumble, "Kaileara. My name is Kaileara."_

_"What was that?" The man, Law asked with a slight smirk on his face._

_I glare at him and say, "Not happening Bastard."_

_He chuckled before beckoning the bear to follow him outside. The bear, Bepo waved before following his captain. I was about to move towards the door when it was locked...damn it's locked from the outside...fuck this is going to take a while. I took a seat on the floor and curl up into a ball. I press my face into the cool metal and nearly sigh as relief ran through me. I looked at my side and saw that it was bandaged...hm why would they take care of my wounds? I am a prisoner why did they do that when they could have killed me?...oh well I can't complain because they did that though I'm hungry...maybe I should annoy them until I get something to eat...nah it can wait until I sleep some more._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I glared at the bowl of soup on the ground...nope I will not touch that disgusting excuse for chowder. I push it away from me and move towards the window...nope I will not touch the damn thing...lesson learned from the first time...who the hell cooked that? It tasted worse than Luffy's attempt to cook boar meat...damn the man who did should be tied up and tossed into the sea. I heard the door opening and the shuffling of feet as well as a sigh. I turn to see the bear staring at the bowl. I asked, "Who made the soup? because I will not touch it not even if you tried to force me. I would rather go hungry."_

_I heard him laugh as he said, "Shachi made it. I'll go tell the captain."_

_"Wait," I begged causing him to turn to me, "I was wondering why someone bandaged my wounds when you could have left me to die. So why?"_

_I saw him nod, "Captain's like that sometimes. He's interested in what you can do so he bandaged your wounds...I'm also wonder about what you can do."_

_I shrug, "Can't do much being wounded...well that's a lie, but...I don't want to reveal much and I still don't know about what I can do fully, so your captains guess is as good as mine," __He nodded and picked up the bowl causing me to say, "Tell your captain that it makes my youngest brothers attempt to cook boar meat taste like the best damn thing you'll ever eat...trust me when I say that...tell your captain that Shachi deserves to be tied up and tossed into the sea for his mediocre cooking skills."_

_I heard him laugh as he left...hm maybe it isn't so bad, but...damn now this guy is making me sorry for his crew having to eat that soup...fuck why does he have to make me interested in finding out what he wants to know...oh well it's not like I'm in any shape to escape...not that I could because we're under water...the things that happen to me sometimes..._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I was quiet as a mouse as I stared out at the ocean. I listened to the hesitant crew members as they passed my door...good their scared of me...after all I had been yelling and screaming for the last three weeks..Law had to sedate me multiple times for the crew to get some sleep. I nearly giggle out loud at that thought...oh revenger how sweet are thee?...I shake my head just as my door slowly opened. I heard hesitant footsteps and kept my cool as the polar bear approached. He was carrying a couple of rice cakes with him. He stood next to me and asked, "Will you eat some of these?"_

_I shook my head and stayed silent though I really didn't want to. I tried to ignore my hunger as he sighed and left. I hadn't eaten in a few days since I started my silent vigil. I heard the door slam open an hour later and felt a hand take hold of my arm. I ignore the spark that touch sent through me as I was dragged from my room/prison towards another area of the sub. We passed a few members of the crew as Law dragged me towards what I could guess was either his infirmary or the mess hall...the kitchen was another possibility. I let the dark doctor drag me as I observe him. He had larger shadows under his eyes than normal...why did a pang of guilt hit me?...oh well let's see what he's going to do. We enter a wide area with a bunch of tables and chairs that had a few people in them. Law dragged me to one of the table and shoved me into a chair just as someone walked out of another door with a steaming bowl of soup. I glared at the bowl as it was sat in front of me before raising an eyebrow at Law. He pointed at the bowl and said, "Eat it."_

_I stared at him for a moment before turning away from the soup. He growled and tried to push me closer to the bowl. I shifted to the left again and he growled as he shifted the bowl. This continued until I had left the table and sat on the floor. I turned away from the table and heard a few snickers before I felt Law grab me by the scruff of my neck and shove me back towards the table. I moved my body so that I my feet would kick the bowl off the table. Time seemed to stand still as the soup fell to the floor and the bowl shattered. I slowly twisted out of the dark doctors grip and took of running. The room erupted into chaos as I reached the door. I blew a raspberry as I ran through the door and closed it before creating a few clones. I used my ability over the shadows to hide myself as I headed back to my room. I watched as they chased after a few clones without knowing which was real. I walked into my room and stood at the window as I listened to the chaos through the closed door. I stare out at the window with a slight smirk as slowly each clone dispersed into shadow and the memories came back to me. I mapped the layout of the sub in my mind as I heard yells of, "She isn't here!", "Where could she be?", "Damn how did she get passed me?", and finally as well as my favorite, "Damn it the captain's so pissed! How the hell was she here while also in the mess? I mean this is seriously creepy!". I snort and mumbled, "You deserve it for kidnapping me!"_

_I heard the paw steps of Bepo as he walked towards my door. I sat down on the group and listened as he opened my door before walking over to me. He stared down at me before asking, "Why?"_

_I shrug and murmur, "I don't like being man handled or ordered around. The only people I will let do that is Shanks due to the fact I see him as an important figure in my life, Makino who is another important figure in my life, Mihawk because he teaches me swordsmanship and stuff, and my younger brother Luffy."_

_"Why do you let your younger brother order you around?" Bepo asked as he took a seat next to me._

_I smile softly as I say, "Because he is my captain and I made a promise to him and to Shanks. I won't say what I promised, but I will keep them because of how important they are. I also let Shanks, Makino, and Luffy do it because they were all one of the few people who actually give a damn about me when I was a kid."_

_"Where were your parents?" He asked._

_I knew the door was open and the sub was strangely quiet, "I don't know where my mom was...I can't even remember her except hearing her sing once...she had a nice voice...My dad however can go fuck himself and die for all I care. He abused me for the first five years of my life...funny thing is I didn't get any scars, but one. I had pissed him off so badly one day...I can't even remember what I did only that I did it because I wanted him to love me...he repeatedly wiped me and cut me there until it was one huge scar at the base of my back...I remember begging him to stop for so long," I shook my head as a tear trickled from my arm, "...the man I had to call father is nothing to me now. I would rather see him in hell...I mean sure even before I ate my devil fruit I could understand animals. I remember him calling me a freak and blaming me for bad stuff all the time...I ran away when I was five," I heard a soft sob and turned to the bear who was crying, "Hey don't cry I'm over it now," I hug him around the neck, "I ran away before he could do anything worse...Plus if he hadn't of done that I wouldn't have found Lu and the others!" I tried to cheer up the bear, "Now come on no need to cry or pity me! You shouldn't even care about the crap I've been through...I mean we aren't really friends or anything...even though I would love to have you as a friend...I mean how cool would it be to have a cute polar bear as a friend...hehe."_

_I felt him hug me and say, "I wanna be friends!"_

_I smile and hug him back as the memories of a time when I was weak faded away once more. I smile and snuggled into his arms as I fell asleep...damn Ace and Luffy for getting me with their narcolepsy!_

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I sat on the cold table and waited for Law to be finished with poking my side. He did it again causing my patience to snap. I grabbed his hand and yelled, "For the love of the fates and the damned stop poking me damn it! I'm not some science experiment! It's fucking healed so stop poking me!"_

_He chuckled and tugged his hand from my grip. I growl at him as he finally nodded. I jumped off of the table and pull my shirt back down before I walk over to Bepo. I pouted at the snickering bear just as the ass behind me said, "You may walk around the ship so long as you promise not to try to leave."_

_I grumble under my breath before nodding, "I promise not to leave until I find a reason to or Shanks is close enough."_

_He glared at me before sighing and nodding. I then turn to Bepo who began to take me on a tour. We finished at the mess and my smile turned stiff at the scent of the soup. I gagged as we walked inside for lunch. I stare at the guys talking and the big thing on the table...I twitch before Bepo waved at a redhaired guy with a blue hat that had a red brim. The redhead smiled upon seeing me, "So you're the chick new chick."_

_I frown just as Bepo said, "Hi Shachi I see you made lunch again-"_

_A deep growl from my throat caused everyone to freeze. I glare at Shachi as I stalk forward. With each step the room seemed to grow colder. He gulped and backed away. I hissed out as I got closer, "You should never be allowed to cook. You make my younger brothers cooking seem like a five star dinner! How in the name of the fates and the damned can you guys survive on this crap. You all should be dead by now!"_

_I heard laughter before Law spoke, "If you think you can do better than go ahead and try."_

_I snort and took the pot or whatever this thing used to be into the kitchen. I dumped it into the drain before I took out a shit load of things. I then prepared and made eight dishes. Three of them soups, one of them fried fish, four none breaded sandwiches, and two meat dishes. I created a few clones and with their help brought the food out. I could see many of the pirates staring at the food in shock. I grinned as I set it down and said, "Dig in."_

_I watched as Shachi and another dude with a hat that said 'penguin' get shoved forward; they than shove Bepo forward, so Bepo went over to the fish and took a bite from one of the plates I had prepared. The bear then began to devour it causing most to stare at him. He finished it in moments before turning to me and asking, "can I have another?"_

_I chuckled and gave him another plate before looking at the rest of the pirates. I roll my eyes at their shocked expressions, "I won't poison you...after all I did promise to stay with you until either I find a reason to leave or Shanks is close enough...so eat you idiots."_

_I rolled my eyes as the same two are pushed forward and both hesitantly eat bit of the food. The crew is soon diving onto the table and eating. I took some for myself and ate...eh it's not that good, but seeing that they didn't have a wide variety of foods I couldn't do much._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I laid on the deck with a happy sigh. My muscles were screaming at me, but that's only because I had just had a spar with Law...he was good, but Mihawk was better. I heard him breathing hard from his place not far from me. My scythe lay on the ground not far from me. I slowly raised my head I said, "You're not half bad though you still need to work on your style...your a better doctor than a swordsman."_

_I could see him stiffen, but ignore it as I breathed hard. I felt Shank's aura coming closer and nearly grin...hm I wonder what I should do...I mean on one hand Shanks is probably very worried, but on another hand these guys are way to amusing...hm maybe if I leave with a bang, but what can I do...Hm what's that. I raise my head and saw one of the sea birds that delivered the paper come closer. I heard Shachi cheer and yell, "The papers coming. I wonder if my bounty's higher."_

_I snicker as it landed on his head. I wonder if I had a bounty...hm maybe I do. Law was chuckling and I slowly rose just as Shachi froze. I blink in confusion before he looked at me in surprise and fear...fear...why would he be scared of me? I stood up and saw Law starting to get __anxious...hm I'm getting better at reading people. I raised an eyebrow as Penguin said, "What's wrong Shachi? Did Kai have pictures of you in the nudes sent to the marine's for your wanted poster?...Shachi what's up? Why are you shaking?"_

_He pointed at me and whispered, "She's...She's.."_

_I raise an eyebrow, "I'm what? Shachi."_

_He froze before yelling, "She's the Lunar Divide! Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara! She's wanted at a bounty of 49,000,001 Beli!"_

_I blink as they all stiffen and look at me. I yawned and said, "It was a pleasure being able to travel with you guys, but I gotta go."_

_"Wait where are you going?" Law asked._

_"Shanks is close, so I'm going to join up with him...see ya around," I wave before sending my scythe to it's pocket dimension and shifting into my phoenix form._

_I let out a loud trill as my sunset colored form burst free. I flapped my wings and shot into the sky, leaving a burning trail of embers...I only left a single feather and a fang on the deck. I circle over the ship as the heart pirates stare at me. Their eyes were wide with awe just as Law yelled, "We'll meet again! I swear to you that we will!"_

_I let out a trill like laugh and said, "I await the day. May you stay free until then!"_

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I flapped my wings as I passed over the waves. I moved swiftly as I closed in on Ace's signature with two letters clamped in my talons. Yuki flew right next to me with her wings stretched wide. We were heading towards Ace due to the fact Shanks found out I have a high as fucking hell alcohol __tolerance...he found that out this morning when he found that almost all of his Sake stock was gone...it was supposed to last at least a year due to how much there was even with his crews love of drinking. I shook my head just as I saw the large ship with whitebeards jolly roger. I let out a loud trill of greetings only for a wave of gun fire to sound through the air. Yuki and I performed evasive maneuvers until we heard Ace yell, "That's enough! Their friends of mine!"_

_I let out a tired trill as I land on the deck. Yuki landed with ease and shifted back in a few seconds. Ace ran over to me and I gave another tired trill, "Damn it's like these guys have never seen a phoenix."_

_He chuckled and shook his head, "They have. You just surprised the hell outta them because Marco ate the phoenix fruit. Why are you here? Is something wrong with Luffy?"_

_I shake my head as I reveal the two letters. He took them both and I shifted back with a sigh, "Damn I haven't flown for that long before...nothings wrong with Luffy...at least I hope not. We got separated due to Luffy's bad navigating skills...yes I made a mistake in trust him, but I was fucking tired," I explain to him once he raised an eyebrow, "I've been with Shanks since he found me after Lu and I got separated...it's all in the letters."_

_"I know that ones for me, but who is the other one for?" Ace asked taking the one with the flame designs._

_I got up and raise an eyebrow at him before taking the other one as I sighed, "It's for your captain Ace."_

_Ace walked over to the giant old man that sat on a giant chair. I stare at him for a few seconds before following behind my brother. I bowed slightly before handing the old man the letter in my hands. He took it before looking down at me and asking, "Who are you?_

_I answered, "My name is Kaileara. Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. I am Ace's adoptive sister. I am also the Lunar Divide. It's a pleasure to meet you Yonko Whitebeard."_

_The old man let out a laugh, "Grugururururu someone who knows how to respect their elders!"_

_Ace snorted and said, "Sorry Pop's she's probably only doing it because-"_

_"Oi pyro head!" I shout, "Shut the hell up! I know how to act around elders and I've always admired him because he is so strong, so shut it!"  
_

_"BWHAHAHAHA Pyro head? Why do you call him that?" Whitebeard asked as chuckles and laughs echo around me._

_I began to snicker as I remember the reason. Ace paled, but I began to tell the story, "Ace has always had a love of fire and it fit his personality quite well. One day we were in the forest back on Dawn when Ace decided that it would be a good idea to play with the fire...let's just say little Ace found out what happens when your hair touches fire."_

_I heard laughs as Ace blushed and glared at me...I blink at the scent of warm fire coming from him. I walk over to him and scent the air...yup it's fire alright. I glare at him and he paled at my harsh stare. He gulped and said, "I kinda ate a devil fruit. I ate the Mera mera no mi."_

_I close my eyes and count to ten before bopping him on the head and saying, "Your an idiot you know that right? I swear your more trouble than you're worth...go read the damned letter before I decide to use you as target practice."_

_He ran off without another word. I sighed as I heard the old man let out a large laugh. I look to see the letter in his hands and smirk lightly. He finished laughing before asking me, "How is it that you drank almost all of Shank's sake supplies?"_

_I blush lightly and say, "I have a fucking high alcohol tolerance. Shank's crew doesn't help either. I managed to get a little drunk from that, but nothin else."_

_I smirk at the laughs before Whitebeard asked, "What can you do exactly?"_

_"I'm a jack of all trades," I shrug lightly, "I also like to fix things and have a thing for explosions. I'll be willing to help out when you need me to in order to pay you back for letting me stay.__ My Devil fruit is the Tsuki Tsuki no Gure. I ate it a while ago and can do a lot of stuff. I'm not as weak to sea water as most users, but I am still affected. I mean if I enter the water I can swim, but I can't transform into animals and stuff. I can use my powers to a degree, but not very well,"_

_"I see," He rumble, "You are welcome to stay for as long as you need to, but please help out when it is needed,"_

_I nod just as Ace yelled, "KAILEARA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DRINKING WITH SHANKS?!"_

_I twitch just as the literally fiery boy ran towards me. I grin at him and took off. He started to chase me and throw fire at me. I continued to evade him and soon shifted into my kitsune form and created a cloud to sit on. He continued to try and get me to the amusement of the crew and captain. Ace soon gave up and went off to sulk while I laughed and jumped off of my cloud. I walked over to Whitebeard and sat down to watch the crew move about. I was surprised to feel a hand lightly scratch behind my ears and let out a purr before looking over at the giant of a man. He smiled and said, "I have a feeling that you will bring my sons, my daughters, and I much joy while you are here."_

_I smile and say, "I believe I will. I am waiting until I get close enough to Luffy to pinpoint his location. I thank you for allowing me to stay on the ship for a little while."_

_He nodded, "I see no problem in allowing you to stay."_

_I then ask, "Have you met a kitsune before?"_

_He nodded, "I met a tribe of them when I was just a boy. They lived on my home island and were the ones to give me my fruit."_

_I yawn and say, "I see you must have been great friends with them. Kitsunes do not give out treasure's like the devil fruits lightly."_

_He nodded and I fell asleep._

* * *

Next FLashBack

* * *

_I sat in a bar waiting for Law since I knew he was on the island. __I lean against the booth as I wait for the man who had caught my interest as well as kidnapped me for a while...ah good times. I remember that I would have to catch up to Luffy later, but I wanted to see him again. I heard the clinking of glasses and look up to see Law standing there with his Nodachi and hat. He took a seat across from me and handed me a drink. I sniffed it to find that it was sake and drank it slowly as he spoke, "I was quite surprised when I saw that you were in the area...without Shanks."_

_I smirk as I look over the glass in my hand, "I was traveling with Whitebeard. I seemed to have drained most of Shanks sake supply," I heard him choke before letting out a chuckle._

_"Where is the old man and his crew anyway?" He asked causing me to smirk._

_"Currently heading to another island to restock," I answer with a small laugh, "They have no problem with my love of drinking," I glance at him over my glass, "What are you doing in this part of the grand line?"_

_He smirked, "I happened to be passing through actually. I got bored and allowed the men to pick a destination."_

_I snort, "Let me guess it was either Sachi or Penguin? This island is one of the best spots for both alcohol and women...Are they still scared of me?"_

_He nodded, "Yes they seem to think your going to kill them."_

_I shook my head with a laugh, "No I won't do that...I consider them friends...I think...besides they provide a good source of entertainment."_

_He chuckled again before asking, "Where are you going?"_

_"Find Lu," I answer, "We're close enough him that I am starting to feel him getting closer," I grin after I close my eyes._

_"Is he really that important to you?" He asked._

_"Yes," I answer without hesitation, "He is my captain and my little brother...besides I made a promise to him so long ago...a promise to him and Shanks,"_

_"What was that promise?" Law asked._

_I smirk and shook my head, "When I trust you enough, I will tell you one day, but for now let's just say that when it comes to Luffy...I will always be there for him. "_

_We were silent for a moment. I enjoyed the silence, but knew it wouldn't last...__I close my eyes as I remember the day Sabo left...the day Shanks left...The day Ace left...My promises and purpose flash through my eyes before I shook it off. I give a soft smile to the surgeon of death as he asked, "How long until you leave the Grand line?"_

_I shrug, "When Luffy get's close enough."_

_He sighed, "This is goodbye?"_

_I snort and say, "Goodbye sounds like a final and forever thing...I think that would be the wrong thing to say."_

_"You sound as if you will see me again," He said, "As if I will allow you to live the next time we meet and that we won't be enemies...after all I do want to become pirate king,"  
_

_I gave a lazy smile and shrug, "I will be blunt Law. You interest me and I would like to continue being allies...think of it as sparing partners or something if you can't consider me a friend..yet. Till next we meet Law."_

_He seemed to be frozen as I drop beli to pay for the drink on the table before standing up. I paused at his side and kissed him on the cheek. I suppress a shiver from the sparks that went up my spin from the contact before I shook it off and walked out of the door. I pass plenty of people along with Bepo who I wave too before I shift into a phoenix. I heard running as I jump into the air. I glance down to see Law standing there with a slack jaw...hehe it's kinda cute._

* * *

Next FLASHBACK

* * *

_I landed on the deck of Luffy's ship. The people there yelp or scream just as I shift back. Luffy cheered and ran over to me like the excitable puppy he is. I grin just as the orangette asks, "Who the hell are you?"_

_I turn to her and say, "I am Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. I am Lu's older sister."_

_"You don't look alike," Pointed out a boy that looked like Yasopp before he realized who he was talking to, "Your the Lunar Divide!"_

_"I'm his adoptive sister and also three years older than him," I say causing them to stare at me before Luffy glomped me._

_He cheered and shouted, "I knew you would find me!"_

_I grin and said, "I have to keep you out of trouble though you've already cause a big enough stirr. You got a higher bounty than Ace when he started out, but atleast I got a bigger first bounty."_

_He pouted before he said, "No fair...but guess what happened..."_

_I rolled my eyes as he started to ramble on and on about what he's been doing. I smile just as I say, "Lu why don't you introduce me to your friends?"_

_He nodded and started to point while saying, "That's Nami," He pointed to the orangette, "She's the navigator," I nod as he pointed to the boy who must be Yasopp's son, "He is Ussop our snipper," I wave as he pointed to the green haired man, "That's Roronoa Zoro he's the first mate besides you and the swordsman," He pointed to the last member and said, "He is Sanji. He's the chef of the crew."_

_I nod an say, "Nice to meet you all. I am a jack of all trades and will be helping out where I can."_

_They stare at me before the blonde starts to flirt. I ignore it and saw that the crew didn't trust me, but was too tired to care. Luffy noticed and said, "I'll show you to your room."_

_I nodded and followed him through the ship to a large room. He helped me unpack and asked, "What do you think of our crew?"_

_I look to see him with his serious face on before shrugging, "They don't trust me. I understand that. It will take time before they will."_

_He nodded, "What have you been up to?"_

_"I assume you've seen the posters?" He nodded, "After the whirlpool, I was found by Shanks and stayed with him for a while. I then ended up drinking all of his Sake or well most of it before heading over to Ace. I was also kidnapped while I was with Shanks by someone who you cannot kill," I say causing him to pout, "He's to interesting to be killed," I grin and shake my head, "I got a bunch of new weapons that I will show you later from a marine ship that I destroyed...it was a cool explosion," He snorted and I continued to talk, "I ended up making friends with the crew that kidnapped me and met a talking polar bear. I also ended up learning some swordsmanship from Shanks old friend Mihawk,"_

_"Wow," I snort at that and shake my head._

_He hasn't changed a bit. I lay back and curl up on my bed with him...just like when we were kids._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I stare at Luffy with a sigh before saying, "I can't believe you found a fucking reindeer for a doctor. The things I miss when I go to sleep..."_

_I shook my head before turning to the reindeer. I bent down so I could look him in the eye and held out my hand. Luffy pouted, "Hey I don't always do bad stuff ya know."_

_I snicker before say, "Hello Chopper my names Kaileara. I'll be helping you out when you need it since I am the jack of all trades of the ship."_

_He smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you. I'll be glad to have your help if what I've seen so far is how this crew always is."_

_I nod and smirk, "Good just don't try to force medicine down my throat or I will use you as target practice."_

_He shivered and nodded causing me to laugh. I stood up and headed into the kitchen to get a snack._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I lay on my back under the desert sun and sigh as the heat beat down on me...I should have taken up the camel's offer because I need to rest before I even think of using my powers. I heard a loud sound and raise my head to shout at the boys to be quiet just as something hit my face and filled my mouth. I choke and gag at the horrible taste and puke up whatever I had in my stomach...which wasn't much I heard gasps before I look to see the camel pale and say, "It was them."_

_I look to see Chopper, Luffy and Ace paling. I growl and say, "Run."_

_They took off and I summoned a few animals before going with Vivi to clean up. I heard their screams and Nami asked, "Are they going to be okay?"_

_I twitch as I clean up and shrug, "Yeah the hell hounds aren't going to maim them. Their just going to freak them out and teach them a lesson."_

_The girls giggle while I take a long bath in my portable hot spring. I created a rocky dome and the other girls join me as I sigh in relief. I heard them sigh as Vivi asked, "How did you do that?"_

_I blink before saying, "I ate the Luna Luna fruit...so I can do stuff like that."_

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I sat in the slave cells on Sabaody Archipelago. I close my eyes with a sigh before giving the mermaid a hesitant smile, "Everything will be fine Camie. You just have to have faith in Luffy."  
_

_"What's your name child?" I heard an old man I ask._

_I took a closer look at him and saw that he was Reighley Silvers, the dark king. Shanks had told me about him a few times. I answered his question after a few moments, "My name is Kaileara Mr. Silvers. It's a pleasure to meet the dark king though I wish we could have met under diffrent circumstances."_

_I saw his eyes widen before he asked, "How did you know it was me?"_

_I giggle and shrug, "Shanks has told me stories about you. I am surprised to see the dark king in such a place."_

_He was about to say something when I was dragged from the cell. I didn't fight the men as they dragged me onto a brightly lit stage. I glared at the man who began to speak, "Hello everyone! As you may know I am Disco. We have number 24, Kaileara Ashferd. She is a beauty isn't she! She comes from the south blue and has amazing cooking skills. She can dance like a ballerina and cook like a five star chef-"_

_I growl under my breath before saying, "You should tell them the truth you idiot...do they not pay you enough. I come from the east blue. I can cook, but I wouldn't call it five star quality. I can dance, but who the hell wants to dance like a ballerina."_

_Disco pales before saying, "Well folks she is sure a fire cracker why don't we-"_

_"How about you shut the hell up and let me go?" I suggest, "You are obviously an idiot if you think that anyone could or would believe you," __I could see Diso become angry so I began to insult him further, "I mean who the hell would believe a fake like you. You look like a fucking transvestite...a fucking tragedy. Who the hell taught you to dress because they must have hated you. Those clothes do not even go with that jacket-"_

_Disco began to try and strangle me. I snicker as he was held back. I could easily get out of this, but choose not too. I heard an explosion and watch as Luffy ran inside with Zoro. I smirk just as the chaos began. I heard the click of a gun and saw one of the world nobles holding a gun that was pointed towards me. I quickly vaporized the collar and shackles just as he pulled the trigger. I tried to move only to find myself sitting next to a grinning Law. I rolled my eyes as he asked, "Hows that for trust?"_

_I mutter a thank you before heading down to stand with my Nakama. I blocked another bullet the Nami wouldn't have dodged, but made it look like I had just sliced through it since I didn't want anyone to worry. I got them to head back to Camie and told them that I would be fine. I started to head up the stairs to go outside. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to the side to see it was Shachi. I smirked at him before saying, "Nice to see ya Shachi."_

_I froze just then when I felt something off...It felt like electricity was running through the air. I blink when I heard, "This is the marines! Let the world nobles go. An Admiral shall be here soon."_

_I felt a grin work it's way onto my face. Oh joy I get to play. I began to head outside when I heard Luffy yell, "Where are you going Kai?!"_

_My grin turned feral, "I'm going to have some fun with the marines...meet you outside."_

_I headed out of the door and saw the shit load of marines...well this will prove interesting. I heard Luffy run after me and two others walk out of the building. The first was Law and the second was Eustass Kidd...three Supernova's in a place like this...interesting. I brought out my scythe as Luffy yelled, "I'm going to have some fun too!"_

_"Hey Luffy," I say causing him to look at me, "I wanna try something...new...Give me some room,"_

_I could tell he knew what I meant...good boy. He at least knows that when I have a new technique it's dangerous to be near me because I may not be able to either control it or myself. I shook my head just as I heard, "Straw hat-ya what is she going to do?"_

_"Why should I let a bitch have all the fun?" Eustass growled._

_I began to crackle as I channel energy through my body. Luffy answered without even batting an eyelash at what Kidd just called me, "I have no clue, but when Kai pulls out a new technique it's best to stay away from here...especially if said technique uses her scythe because she has trouble controlling either herself or the attack.."_

_I ignore the rest of their conversation as I pull my scythe back and load it full of multiple elements. I began to crackle again as I yell, "Elemental technique: Rolling tornado!"_

_Without another thought I jump forward and start to spin. The elements in my scythe curl around me like a blanket as I rip the enemy to shreds without much thought. I heard their screams, but couldn't bring myself to care...most marine's deserve death for what they have done...I finish it up and look at the destruction. I pant lightly as I began to walk over to Luffy and the others. I ignore their shocked looks as I put my scythe into it's proper place. I reach them just as I collapsed onto the ground. I heard Luffy shout something and run over to me. He began to shake me causing me to groan in pain...damn it I can't move. Luffy yelled, "Kai hang in there Chopper will-"_

_I heard a short laugh before felling someone put their hand on my shoulder. I look up at Law who said, "Straw hat-ya I'll take care of her. I have better equipment and it looks like you'll be busy."_

_Luffy was about to protest when I spoke, "Luffy as much as I hate to say it," I give a pointed glare towards Law, "He's right. I trust him and you need to focus on Camie. I'll be fine with Law."_

_"Are you sure?" He asked._

_I smile at my brother. He knows that I must trust Law because I usually don't let anyone I don't trust try to take care of me when I'm wounded. I close my eyes and say, "Yes I am sure besides you have shit you need to do. Focus on Camie and keep our Nakama safe. I will just get in the way."_

_He looked like he wanted to argue, but as he looked me in the eyes he nodded. I smiled as Bepo picked me up and Luffy said, "Alright, but if she dies because of you I will hunt you down and kill you!"_

_Law smirked, "I may be called the surgeon of death, but not a single patient of mine has died."_

_I smiled softly before falling unconscious. I woke up a thirty minutes later as a giant robot that looked like one of the warlords...it was the source of the buzzing sound. I look at it closely before sending a ball of lightning mixed with a few other things at it. It hit the thing causing it to freeze before blowing up. I fell back unconscious._

* * *

Next FlashBack

* * *

_I give Law a grim smile. I spoke in a soft voice as I hand the chest towards him, "Keep this safe for me. You're the only one I can trust to do it."_

_"Leara..." He trailed off I hand it towards him._

_"Please Law. I need you to keep it safe. I can only trust you," I say and he took the chest, "I am in your debt,"_

_He seemed nervous, "Kaileara you shouldn't go what if you get killed?"_

_I smile sadly and gave him a hug, "Law it's my choice. I care to much about my brothers to allow them to die. If I must die I will."_

_"Kai," I was surprised to feel wetness on my shoulder, "I..I..."_

_I smile before let him go, "I promise that I will make it through this...after all I did give you my heart. Don't say anything until I see you again," __I moved away and covered myself in various elements to teleport to Marineford...I felt a tear fall from my eye as I whisper, "goodbye Law."_

* * *

Next FlashBack

* * *

_"Kai..." I heard and looked to see Ace staring at me from my place over top of him and Luffy._

_"You idiots," I choke out as blood forced it's way up my throat, "I won't let either of you die. Why can't you do something as simple as try to live,"_

_I could see them staring at me along with most of the marine's and pirates. I coughed up blood and with difficulty stood up. I felt heat from the magma fist that detached itself from my body. Akainu stared at me in shock as I turn to him. A red haze covered my vision as he whispered, "How are you still alive?!"_

_I snort and say, "You wanna know? I will protect those I love no matter what. Even if I have to die I will do it willingly to protect my family, my Nakama!"_

_I began to clash with him. I slammed into him multiple times with both my scythe and multiple powers at one. I was about to kill him when I heard Luffy cry out. I look to see an X on his chest bleeding. I felt a growl erupt from my mouth as I do something I vowed that I would not ever do...__I felt power flood me as the very sea answered my call. I water surrounded me as I killed multiple Marine's and saved the pirates. I drop Luffy and Ace onto Shanks ship as it arrived. I slowly lost consciousness as I drop into the sea. I heard a yell of my name before water filled my senses._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I cough lightly as I open my eyes to the bright white of a familiar operating room. I heard a couple of footsteps then a gentle and steady arm held me up while another helped me drink. I take a deep breath and tried to ignore the dull pain of my injuries to look into the stormy grey eyes that I had grown attached too. They held sorrow, worry, happiness, and an emotion that I couldn't decode. Law spoke after a few moments, "You got hurt pretty badly, but that's not the worst part...it seems like your..."_

_I duly nod, "I know. It's the price for what I have done...the sea cannot be tamed, but I...I had to save Luffy."_

_"Kai!" He nearly yelled, "Can't you see that people care about you? Can't you see that if you die we will be hurt?"_

_I closed my eyes and nod, "I know, but I...I couldn't control myself. I had to save Luffy...He's..."_

_"Kai...what did you promise him? What did you promise to him?" He whispered._

_I close my eyes as a sad smile appeared on my face, "I promised that I would see him become king and would do anything to protect him. He is my purpose in life...he has been for the longest time. He is the one who showed me what true freedom is. He gave me what I needed most, he gave me my freedom and showed me what it means to have people who actually give a crap about you," My smile turned melancholy, "It's thanks to him that I found all of you. If he hadn't been there...I would never have met any of you guys...I wouldn't have met you."_

_I heard him gasp, but ignore it. I was surprised when I felt his arms surround me in a hug. I felt tears prick my eyes and I started to cry. I burry my head in his chest and cry. He held me for what felt like hours...I fell asleep._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I smile as I lean against Law as the straw hats and the heart pirates mingle. I smile when I heard Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Penguin, and Shachi argue. I snort just as Law asked, "Why are you so happy?"_

_I giggled lightly and mumble, "Everyone is getting along. I like this...you know having everyone in one place."_

_He blinked just as Penguin ran over to me. He grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me over to where the guys were. I blink in confusion just as Shachi asked, "Who is right Kai?"_

_"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion._

_"What do girls like?" Penguin asked, "Do they like it when guys are hopeless romantics and try to romance them-"_

_"Or do girls like it when you show off for them-"_

_"Or do they like it when you talk to them about girly stuff-"_

_I sigh and rub my face tiredly, "I haven't a fucking clue you numb skulls."_

_"Then what do you like?" Usopp asked causing everyone to fall silent, "What do you like guys doing around you?"_

_I twitch lightly and wondered how I got into this situation before sighing, "I don't really know. I guess I like it when they let me have a say in what we do. I like it when their strong and can spar with me to help me keep my skills up. I like it when they just want to sit with me as I read. I like it when they act like they usually do, but also take into consideration what I like. I guess I like it when they show me the real them. I like it when they don't try to change me and when I can show them the real me without having to worry about them not liking me."_

_I shrug before I began to walk back over to Law. Luffy grabbed my arm and yelled, "Who the hell do you like?"_

_I blink at the suddenness before trying to get him to release me as I say, "Not telling because I don't want you to harm him. I'm a big girl Luffy. You don't have to worry about me getting hurt."_

_He was about to protest before giving up. I then took a seat against Bepo and leaning against Law again. I smile at him just as he whispered, "You're going to have to tell him soon you know. After all I do want to be able to take you away with me sometimes."_

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_"KAILEARA!" Luffy shouted from his place in front of the treasure._

_I smile and look back. I lifted my scythe and said, "Lu be a good King and don't let anyone sway your decision."_

_"Kai..." He whispered as I bow my head._

_I heard gasps as I raise it and glare at the Marine's. I spoke as I gaze around the area, "Today is the start of the new Pirate Kings Rule. Long Live King Monkey D. Luffy King of the Pirates!"_

_I ran forward my blade sang as it cut and I battled through the MArine's to protect my brother and king. I heard a yell and saw one of the Admirals head straight for Luffy. I got in front of the attack and felt the blade he wielded pierce my heart. I killed him and spit up blood as I raise my hands and brought down the power of the sea onto the Marine's. I felt my body grow heavy as I fell to the ground. I heard gasps and look up at the sky as I was surrounded by my family. I saw tears in their eyes as Chopper tried to heal me. I shook my head when he said, "I-i can't heal her. Her heart was pierced and her bodies giving out..."_

_I nod and say, "I know," I look at each and everyone of them, "Luffy do you remember what I told you before the whirlpool?"_

_"You said that the sea...couldn't be tamed," He whispered with realisation in his eyes, "Your dying for..."_

_"For controlling the sea twice. She is a harsh mistress," I spoke as tears ran down my cheeks and I smile, "The sea is wild and free, so I am paying the price of do as I have done with a smile. For I have saved you my brother. I have saved our Nakama and the ones I love while completing my promise to you. Promise me something okay?"_

_He nodded, "I will, we all will."_

_I saw the others nod and felt warmth curl in my heart even as it's beats slowed. I spoke with strength in my voice and pride, "__Live like there's no tomorrow and make this an age to remember. Never forget what has happened on our journey okay?" They nodded,__ "Just Promise me you'll be a good king and give those who try to stop you hell," __He nodded and I looked at the group around me, "Life is cruel sometimes, but because of it we all met," They nod, "Remember this day and remember that we'll see each other again...one day and when we do we'll turn the world on it's ear again. I-" I started to cough up blood before the fit subsides, "I don't wanna be buried. Burn my body and scatter the ashes. If you must make me a grave, put it in the place where it all began...in the middle of the forest on dawn island. I want to be where it all started and where more pirates will start. Let that be where the grave of the greatest pirates is...the greatest pirates of the new age!"_

_I saw nods and my smile turned soft. Shanks and Mihawk stood close to me. I smile at them as Shanks spoke, "Kaileara I...we want you to know that you are like a daughter to us...I just wish-"_

_I shake my head, "Don't nothing can change the past...only the future is. I...I love you both. You two gave me the love of fathers while Makino gave me the love of a mother...tell her that I'm sorry that I never got to return to her. Tell her that I always thought of her as my mother..please?"_

_They nodded just as Law walked over. He fell to his knees and grabbed my hand. I gave him a bright smile. He chuckled sadly, "You really are a piece of work you know that Leara?"_

_I gave a laugh as I shake my head, "That's why you love me, Law. Nothing can change that...I'm just sorry that I...that I couldn't accept it...I love you never forget that," __He nodded as Sabo and Ace appear; I look at my three brothers and say, "Keep each other safe and never turn your backs on one another," They nod and I look at Luffy, "Luffy remember that promise we made...you know on the full moon the week before we left Dawn?"_

_"What promise?" Nami asked as Luffy nodded._

_"We promised that if we get separated like this that we would...that we would meet again," I whisper as I grew weaker, "That so long as we were brother and sister we would meet again...whether in paradise or hell it doesn't matter. Luffy I'll be waiting brother. I'll be drinking Sake with Roger and Davey!"_

_I heard their chuckles as I let my eyes close for what should be the last time. I heard gasps and saw that my fruit appeared only to dissolve into white flower petals. I smile and close my eyes again as my body gives out on me. _

* * *

End of Flashbacks

* * *

Well that's my life in a shortish long story. I shake my head as I followed them as they moved my body to Dawn island. I watched as they burned it in the forest and a large stone sat on the cliff. I smile sadly as my nakama, my family cry. I felt the wind pick up as I stood atop the cliff. I turn to see a tall man with tan skin that wore no shirt. He had a long black beard with grey streaks. He had gold pieces braided through his hair. His eyes were a bright sea green and the scent of the sea followed him. He wore black pants with large boots and a sword on his back. He smiled at me causing me to realize who he is, "Lord Davey Jones. I am guessing your here for my soul?"

He nodded and grabbed my arm. I took one last look at my family before walking through the portal that had appeared. We appear in a large forest of weird trees that held white apples. We soon reach a clearing and I took an apple from the tree we stopped at. It tasted sweeter than most, but it was amazing. I ate it quickly just as I heard a laugh. I look up to see a woman walking towards us. She wore a soft blue robe with silver stars and moons. Her hair was a bright silvery white with black streaks. Her skin was pale yet healthy. Her eyes were a bright gold with a silver pupil. She spoke in a musical voice that soothed my soul, "I'm glad you both are here. I'm surprised you got to her before Fate did."

I blink before asking, "Who might you be miss?"

"I am Luna," She said, "I am the head spirit of the moon and I have a seat on the counsel of spirits. We are here because of you," She answered my unasked question, "You see you have a great destiny ahead of you...but it would have meant you would be a pawn in an old mans game and a myter..."

"So you save me from being a pawn?" I ask causing them to nod, "Thanks, but why me? What about my after life with everyone?"

She nodded before saying, "Your soul is an odd one. You can have any power in the world and can change the world just by existing. You have changed your world just by living as a pirate. Now onto why we are here. We are offering you a chance to have everyone you love again along with your powers. You've been through enough crap already."

"What's the catch?" I ask causing Davey to smirk.

"You have to wait until your 14 to get your full memories and powers back," He said causing me to stare at him in disbelief, "The reason being is that is the earliest we are allowed to do it,"

I twitch before sighing, "Alright it's better than sitting around and allowing an old man to make me a pawn," They cheered and all I could ask was, "What's my new name going to be?"

"Kaileara Lunaria Potter-Evans," Luna said and I felt a pulling sensation and was immersed in warmth and darkness.


	2. The light

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Alright because I was asked. This is not a rewrite of Ocean Moon. This is it's own story alright.**

Chapter one: The light

I sat on a swing in the park. The summer heat killing me. Third year had passed me by and just thinking of it made me remember what happened in each year at Hogwarts that both pissed me off and made me happy:

* * *

Year One

*I learned I was a Witch-Happy for freedom.

*I learned I was the Girl-Who-Live...-Pissed off and really want to kill the one who made up the damn title. My parents died for fates sakes! I mean come on I was just a fucking baby at the time.

*I learned that people are very idiotic and biased towards magical creatures and got my familiar-Pissed and happy.

*Met Draco and saw through his mask- Pissed at his parents, but happy to make a friend.

*Almost blew up a store and found a wand that suited me...it was a beautiful silvery blue with silver and white veins along with waves and crescent moons carved into it. It had a four part core. The Ice shard of an alpha frostwolf, the tear of a lunar phoenix, the tail fur of a silver kitsune, and the scale of a three thousand year old river dragon. It was soaked in the juice of a Lunar flower, a flower maidens blood, and the blood of a pack of wolves that traveled with the maiden. It had been soaked in the light of three full moons during the last two months of winter and the first month of spring. -Happy.

*Scared the Dursley's silly-Happy.

*Almost didn't make it to the train because my guide didn't show me to the platform, but I met Hermione who helped me out-Pissed then happy.

*Got into Gryffindor after making friends with Neville and got Draco to see that we could still be friends even if we weren't in the same house-Happy.

*Had to deal with fanboys and Fan girls...-very creeped out.

*Had to deal with a demented teacher that was trying to kill me-Pissed.

*Had to kill a troll-Pissed off.

*Made three new friends from Slytherin and two from hufflepuff as well as a pair of twins from upper Gryffindor-Happy.

*Had to stop a shade from stealing a valuable stone that could make him immortal and shit-Pissed.

*Learned that I had to go back to the Dursley's-Pissed off.

* * *

Year two

*Had to deal with a demented House elf named Dobby that tried to block me from getting on the train- Freaked out a little.

*Had to deal with an attention seeking idiot for a defense professor-Pissed off.

*Had to deal with more fangirls and fanboys- Creeped out further.

*Met a first year ravenclaw that I became friends with-happy and pissed that she was being picked on.

*Had to deal with having people shun me-relieved at the solitude and having good friends.

*Made a promise with my friends to always be together-Happy to have a new family.

*Had to kill a snake that could turn you to stone with just a single look in the eyes or kill you with it's poison- Pissed because I wanted it to be my friend...damn diary for possessing it.

*Stabbed the possesed diary with a basilisk fang and almost died only for a phoenix to heal me- Proud and in awe at the fact I met a phoenix.

*Saved a fangirl and had to deal with fangirls parents-Freaked out though the dad wasn't that bad and feeling sorry for what the twins had to go through.

* * *

Year Three

*Turned Margey into a balloon using magic-Pleased with myself...very pleased with myself.

*Met new defence teacher after having soul almost sucked out by dementor-Creeped out.

*Had to deal with teasing from Ronald Weasley-Pissed off at the redhead, but the fact he was the twins brother stopped me.

*Had to sneak out of castle to go to hogsmeade-Happy because I could return whenever I pleased.

*Found out my godfather had betrayed my parents-Pissed, but also suspicious and wanting to hear his side.

*Found comfort with my friends after finding out that piece of information-Happy and relieved.

*Learned the spell to protect myself from dementors-Happy.

*Learned the truth about my Godfather and almost got bit by defense professor turned werewolf-Pissed and then terrified though also wanted to know why he didn't turn into a full wolf.

*Godfather almost died because I couldn't use the damn spell to save us from the dementors only for a patronus to save us-pissed at myself and wondering who saved us.

*Went back in time to save godfather using time turner-Amazed at time travel, but sad that I couldn't talk to myself.

*Got chased by werewolf teacher and saved myself using patronus-feeling excited and scared then happy...my patronus was a gigantic wolf with nine tails and fox ears.

*Freed my godfather and went home-Happy and sad that I had to go to the dursley's.

* * *

Well that's all the stuff I can remember that isn't stupid...Hermione had told me that she heard that there was going to be something going on at the school. I grin at what my best friend had said before I got up. I walked over to the woods and headed to the place where I hid stuff. I sat under the oak tree and laid back when I heard wings. I look up and saw that it wasn't Hedwig, but a hawk. The hawk was as white as freshly fallen snow. It landed in front of me with a chest and a letter. I took both and it flew to the top of the tree, but didn't leave. I shrug at that and wondered who had sent it...hm it's probably in the letter..let's see:

_Dear Kaileara,_

_I am a friend of yours...or at least I will be. This chest was given to me by a dear friend of mine a while ago. She was a seer who has foreseen your future. I must say that what she has told me makes me want to help you. Inside the chest are things you shall need for the future. Please take them and eat the fruit. By doing so you shall be able to stop the worst from happening and find your true family._

_Davey Jones._

Hm that's weird. Let's see what's in the chest. I open it to see a book, a necklace with a ring on it, a red sash, a white furry hat with brown spots on it, a bunch of white apples and a weird fruit. The fruit was round with a green curly stem. It was mostly white with silver, gold, blue, red, purple, green, black, and grey swirls on it. I lift it out of the chest and found that it wasn't that heavy. Hm wonder what it tastes like...I wonder what those apples taste like...I'll eat an apple first and then the fruit because they may taste the same. I took an apple from the top of the pile and bit into it...it tasted amazing. I finish it before saving the seeds for Neville. I took the fruit in hand and bit into it. I grimace before eating it all and began to cough...damn that tasted worse than..than uh I don't know what tastes worse-oh what the hells going on?! Fuck why does it feel like I'm burning up. I fall to the ground curling up as I grip my stomach and pass out.

* * *

Time skip:)

* * *

I let out a groan as I open my eyes again...okay I officially hate Davey right now...damn he could have warned me that it would hurt, but it didn't hurt that bad...hm it's morning? Damn I must have been out all day. I glance up and saw that Yuki was still sleeping. I grin softly as I slowly climb into the tree. I slowly reach the branch that she perched on and grin...I pounce. She let out a squawk as I jump on the branch causing it to shake...damn I should have thought that through. I let out a laugh as she laid on the ground below. She got up and looked up to see me grinning at her. I heard her cursing as I jump down...first lesson with the new body for me is to train. Stamina is okay, but I need to get better. I have almost a whole summer to do that. I shake my head as I stood up before giving Yuki a smirk, "About time you found me."

"Shut up," She hissed, "I was busy besides," She gave me a small grin, "I finally found you,"

I smile and nod as I bent down and she shifted. I hugged her around her huge neck before asking, "What the hell are you?"

"I'm magical wolf mixed with a direwolf..." I stare at her for a few seconds before grinning.

"Alright now have you seen the others?" I ask almost desperately.

"Their fine. You'll be seeing them soon," Yuki answered causing me to groan, "Sorry not gonna tell you more,"

"Damn," I curse before sighing, "Do they know if I am alive?"

She shook her head, "Nope, but you usually like making entrances so..."

"I get to screw with them," I finish with a chuckle, "I need to get back to my house...let's go,"

She nodded and I grabbed the trunk and slip on the necklace with the ring. My fingers curl around the ring before I put the trunk into a pocket space and headed towards my house. Yuki shifted into her hawk form and sat on my shoulder. I made it to the house just as Petunia opened the door. She froze upon seeing me and hissed, "Get in here girl!"

I roll my eyes and enter the house. I smirk at her as I say, "Petunia you will not be ordering me around anymore."

"What?!" She screeched.

I snort as I heard both the whale and the walrus wake up. I watch as both run down the stairs. Vernon look like he was about to explode upon seeing Yuki. He pointed at her and shouted, "Put that thing outside!"

I shook my head and said, "Not gonna happen idiot. Now we're going to play by my rules now or I will kill you."

Fire flickered in my hand causing all three to pale. Petunia fainted while Vernon purpled after a few seconds. Dudley stared at the fire dumbly. Vernon roared, "You're not allowed to do magic outside of school!"

I snort and say, "Good thing this isn't magic then. You idiots can't see the difference between Magic and Devil fruit's."

He paled before charging at me. I easily side stepped him and tossed him against the wall. I held him by the throat when I felt something burn my skin. I look to see...what's this a rune for controlling...oh this is just disgusting. I glare at him as I coat my fingers in haki. The amulet doesn't burn me anymore as I snatched it off of his neck. He paled dramatically causing me to grin. He whimpered, "Please don't-"

"Please don't what?" I ask as a sadistic light entered my eyes, "Don't burn this?" He nodded, "Nope you deserve it for everything you've done," I surround the thing in burning fire causing it to shriek as it turned to dust, "There," I heard a groan and watched as Petunia stood up only she looked diffrent, "Petunia what the fuck?"

She had snowy white hair streaked with red. Her neck was normal size. She had slightly pointed ears. Her body had turned into the graceful body of a dancer. Her eyes were a bright shade of gold tinted emerald. She spoke in a musical voice, "Kaileara...you've freed my son and I."

I nod and look over at Dudley only to stare. Gone was the whale, in his place was a young boy with bright gold hair. His eyes were a catlike blue. He had a lithe build though it was a bit bulky. I stare at the two in shock before I ask, "How the fuck?"

Petunia glared at Vernon, who I still held by the neck against the wall, "The old man that is your headmaster sealed my son and I in those forms you saw. This man is nothing more than a fat human who fell in love with me. I refused his courting since I had found love in another. When I was pregnant with Dudley, whose name is actually Grayson, I was captured. In returned for keeping you as a baby and turning you into little more than a shell, He was given control of me and my son. I am sorry for all that I have done...please forgive me."

I look at her closely before nodding, "It is not your fault, but try to harm me or my Nakama and I will kill you," She nodded so I turned back to the man I was holding by his neck, "What shall we do with him? As much as I would like to continue this, my arm is getting tired."

Petunia grabbed the fat man by the neck and threw him outside. I snorted as he landed with a plop. I tore open the door to the cupboard and grabbed my things before putting them in subspace. I look at the two once Petunia walked inside. Vernon was knocked out on the grass and I could help but laugh. She spoke once she saw that my trunk was gone, "Where will you be going?"

"I am going to find out if there is anywhere I can stay for the rest of my summers," I answer with a shrug, "Where will you be going?"

"Home," She answered, "I will be going to Gringotts to speak with the goblin in charge of the Evans vault though I believe you are in charge of it. May I borrow your owl?"

I blink before nodding, "Yes, but where are you sending her?"

"To my husband," She said, "I wish to see him again and explain everything,"

I nod and went upstairs as she began to talk to Grayson. I opened Hedwig's cage and reached inside to pet her. She hooted and nuzzled my finger when a bright light shown. When it died down, Hedwig had grown bigger and had blue specks in her feathers. Yuki snickered and said, "She's a frost owl...man you are Lucky Kai. Frost owls are rare as hell."

I snort and lightly ran my fingers through her frosty feathers. She gave a purr causing me to raise an eyebrow and look towards Yuki, "What the hell?"

Yuki snickered again, "Make that she ate the owl owl fruit. She's really a rare frost tiger. Frost tigers were mistaken for sabertooth tigers due to their long fangs and coloring."

I nod and then turn to Hedwig, "Would you be willing to deliver a letter for Petunia?" Hedwig froze before glaring at me, "Hey she was being controlled by the walrus. Please? I'll give you as much bacon as you want for a week," She shook her head, "two weeks?" A hesitant shake, "Fine three weeks," She nodded, "Thank you girl."

I then headed down stairs with the two birds on my shoulder. I found the two in the kitchen. Petunia looked up and asked, "Does she agree?"

I nod, "Do you have the letter ready?"

She nodded and handed Hedwig the thick letter. Hedwig took it and sent me a sorrowful look before flying off. I sighed before turning to Petunia as she stood with Grayson. She spoke after a few seconds, "I suppose since we're both going to diagon we may as well go together."

I nod and walked over to the sealed up fireplace. I burn the planks of wood and all that is there until the fireplace could be seen. I took out a bag of floo powder that I managed to steal from someone while lighting the fire. I handed the bag to Petunia after I grabbed my own pinch, "Be careful with what you do now. Dumbledore is most likely watching us as we speak."

I stepped into the fire after throwing the floo powder and spoke clearly, "Diagon Alley!"

I tumble through the grates until I make it to the fireplace in the alley. I shake my head lightly as I land before I went to one of the unused parts of the alley. I heard people talking when I saw Hermione walking around. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her to the alley with me. She almost screamed until she saw me. She whacked me on the arm as she said, "Bitch."

I snicker, "My, my such strong language for a young witch-"

"Cut the crap Kai we both know you can out curse a seventh year," She said causing me to laugh at the memory...the dude was blushing so badly and it was during first year too, "What are you doing here?"

I grin, "Vernon was a very bad boy with the Dipshit's help. Turns out Petunia was being controlled as was her son. Guess what I found out!"

"What did you find out?" She asked with a bored look.

"I was a pirate in my past life and not just any pirate, but a part of the one piece tales," I say causing her to gap at me.

"What-you've got to be joking," She said causing me to stare at her, "You're not joking are you?" I shook my head, "Who were you?"

"The jack of all trades, the Lunar Divide," I say causing her to groan.

"You do realize you're going to cause the world to return to the sea right?" She asked causing me to nod happily, "Fuck, mother fucking fucker,"

I giggle at her favorite cuss word before saying, "Let's go to the bank."

"Why?" she asked.

"I need to withdraw some stuff as well as see if I can find a place to stay at," I grin at my best friend causing her to sigh.

She followed me through the streets to the bank where I greeted the goblins at the door. They nod to me and I prance into the bank towards the open teller which happened to be the Goblin that I met and befriended on my first visit. I waited for him to get done measuring shit before I said, "Greeting Griphook! May your gold flow as your enemies die a bloody death by the blade of your mighty axe!"

He chuckled and said, "Merry meet Kaileara. May your gold flow endlessly as your enemies fall to thine scythe. What can I do for you?"

I grin a blood thirsty grin, "Can you tell Ragnok that I need to meet with him while I withdraw some stuff from my vaults?"

He nodded and another goblin appeared. We headed down to my vault and I gather a bunch of books, money, trunks, and what ever else catches my eye. Oh how glad I am that I returned to Diagon after my first visit. Hermione grabbed some money and book since I gave her access to my vaults. We headed to my mom's vault and I grabbed a few more things before we headed back up. We were met by Griphook who took us to Ragnok's office. I bounce inside before prancing over to the large desk. Ragnok let out a laugh as he said, "Greetings little chaotic one. How may I help you today?"

"I need a place to stay for the rest of the summer and every summer after this one. I need a permanent home in other words," I say causing him to raise an eyebrow, "I want one that's either by the sea or something like that. It need to be unplottable by magical means unless I give permission and stuff like that,"

He blinked before nodding, "May I ask why?"

I told Hermione and him my whole story. By the end both were staring at me in shock. I grin at them before asking, "Well?"

Ragnok got to work and three hours later and eight contracts later, I am the proud owner of One Piece Island. Hermione left to get permission from her parents to stay with me the rest of the summer. They agreed while thinking that there would be adult supervision...yeah right. A team of Goblins was dispatched to make sure the island could be inhabited before we headed over. We bought food and drink as well as anything we thought we might need. We took a portkey to the island and stare at it in surprise. A vast city of stone, plant life, and the sea. We followed Ragnok through the city and pass many building until we reach a giant building in the middle. We were soon brought to stand in front of a group of house elves that stared at. I give a bloodthirsty grin causing Hermione to shiver. She looked at me and asked, "We're going to be doing a lot the rest of the summer aren't we?"

I nod happily, "Yup good thing we got all our homework done on the train trip home."

She facepalmed as I began to bond with all the house elves. Once that's done we get our rooms set up and have the castle-manor cleaned. Hermione dove for the library so I left it to her. We both agreed that the kitchens, dining rooms, and main rooms had to be cleaned before we even tried to explore it.

* * *

Two Weeks Later. One MONTH LEFT UNTIL HOGWARTS

* * *

I pant lightly as I lay on the floor of the training hall. My body ached, but I loved it. I raised my hand up and allowed it to touch the ring on my chain. The ring was a simple black band with a sapphire in the shape of a paw print. Smaller paw prints decorated the ring being diamond, ruby, or emeralds. I remember the day he gave this to me...

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

_I lean against the mast as I stare out at the waves. I heard footsteps and turn to see Law walking towards me. I smile softly at seeing him. He wore his customary hat though it was a new one. Bepo had taken the last one and given law the new one. I think he looked better with this one. I lightly shook myself from my thoughts as He grabbed my hand. He kissed my cheek before he said, "You look beautiful in the moonlight Kaileara."_

_I smile lightly and said, "Flattery will get you nowhere with me," He pouted causing me to snicker lightly, "What are you still doing up? I'm on watch duty tonight."_

_He smirked and said, "I missed having you in my bed. Is it wrong of me to want you with me?"_

_I shook my head with a roll of my eyes, "No, but," I give him a light glare, "You should be asleep. Your insomnia hasn't been bothering you since I made that tea for you, so what's wrong?"_

_He shook his head and said, "Nothing is wrong," I gave him a skeptical look and he smiled, "Alright there is something I want to ask you though I know you will probably say no."_

_I blink before asking him, "What do you wanna ask me?"_

_He surprised me by getting on one knee and holding out a chain with a ring on this, "Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara you are the only one that has managed to hold both my heart and mind. You are sadistic, insane, dense at some points, and one of the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I won't ask you to marry me because I know you will say no, but please take this necklace and wear it...that way even though we aren't married people can see your mine and I'm yours."_

_I blink back tears and nod. He slipped it around my neck and kissed me._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

I smile sadly just as the door opened. Hermione ran in with a grin on her face. I blink just as she grabbed my hand and tugged me out of them room. I blink before asking, "What's going on?"

She grinned as she said, "Someone's here...a few people are here and we get to go somewhere!"

I blink just as she dragged me into the room where the largest fireplace was. There were a few chairs and couches as well as book cases in the room. A large bay window sat on the left wall to allow in sunlight. The room was decorated in soft blues and greens. I stare at the sight before me with both shock and amusement. Fred was tangled up with Neville while George and Draco were tangled together. Not to mention their faces were close enough they could kiss. I saw Luna standing to the side with Tracy, Daphne, Blaise, Susan, and Hannah. I grabbed my camera and took a bunch of photo's before sending it back to it's pocket of space...after all I can use this to blackmail them later. I started to laugh at the predicament causing everyone, but the four boys to laugh. We soon calm down enough to help them before we all headed to the kitchen where lunch was being made. We would take them on a tour later, but for now we eat. We all sat around the island while the elves that worked in the kitchen cooked. Tracy broke the silence, "So what have you two been up to?"

"Cleaning," Hermione answered before sending me a dark look, "Well I've been cleaning. She's been in the training room most of the time,"

I roll my eyes, "Not my fault you chose the library while I chose the easy rooms," This caused laughter to erupt before I spoke again, "Okay," I turn to the twins, "Any luck on the potion?"

"Fred and I-" George started.

"Have finished-" Fred continued.

"The animagus potion-"

"Last night-"

"It is in-"

"Our trunks. Mom's been-"

"Unbearable since-"

"She found out that we-"

"Won't give out-"

"The money you've been-"

"Helping us-"

"Get," the twin finish together.

"Damn," I say, "You two should move in here...well all of you should,"

Everyone stared at me in shock before Hermione asked, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "You should move in here. The island can't be plotted by magical means so you can use magic," I gave a pointed look at Luna, "You can do anything you want in the greenhouse," I gave a pointed look at Neville, "There is a gigantic library," I gave Hermione and Tracy a pointed look, "A big enough pitch to play any sport you want as well as a dueling room," I gave a pointed look at Draco, Blaise, and Susan, "There is a big infirmary with a large medical library," I gave a pointed look at Hannah, "There is a huge potions laboratory along with a good stock of potions books," I gave the twins a pointed look, "And a gigantic room of maps of just about anywhere," I gave Daphne a pointed look, "There are places for each and everyone of us and not to mention the town below has a shit load of stuff to do."

They look at each other before Draco asked the question that was probably on most of their minds, "What about our guardians?"

I grin and said, "Mipsy bring me the paperwork the goblins dropped off last night."

She appeared with a bunch of files. I took them and spread them over the table for each person to have. Mipsy asked, "Do you wish for anything else Missy Kai?"

I shook my head and watched as each of my friends look over the files. They stare at them in shock before Daphne yelled, "Emancipation forms! How did you?"

I smirk and said, "When you are good friends with goblins and are the lady of two house and heir to five it helps me do shit like this. Plus," I grin at their shocked expressions, "I am me did you expect me to just leave you all to rot?" They continued to stare at the documents in shock before I said, "Now sign them. We do have to make it to our owls at least before we leave hogwarts. Sign those and I will have them taken to the goblins."

They soon started to sign them and I sighed in relief. Mipsy brought me the paper as I ate my lunch...hm so Ireland and Bulgaria are going to be facing off for the quidditch world cup...There's going to be a tournament at Hogwarts featuring three visiting schools as well as Hogwarts...wait what! I spit out the tea in my mouth causing everyone to stare at me. Hermione was the first to speak, "Kai what's up?"

"I know why there won't be any quidditch at school this year," I say causing the boys to curse, "The school is hosting a tournament that will have four school competing. Three visiting schools and ours,"

"What's the name of the tournament?" Draco asked.

"It says that it's the Triwizard tournament," I say causing gasps to come from those born and raised in the wizarding world.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked causing me to nod, "Damn they must be either out of their fucking minds or the ministry needs to save face...again,"

"I'm betting it's to save face because those bastards do nothing but mess shit up," Susan said causing laughs and nods.

"What's the tournament anyway?" I ask.

"It's usually only three schools being Hogwarts, the french magical academy that usually only lets girls in Beauxbatons, and lastly the Bulgarian school where the darker arts are taught Durmstrangs," Tracy answered, "It's a tournament that only the top schools are allowed to enter, so the new school must be one of the best. Now the tournament usually only has three events though I guess it's going to have four...probably the four main elements or something being featured in the tasks," Upon seeing blank looks she sighed, "Alright each tournament task features either one of the four main elements or what the schools pride themselves on. Hogwarts is earth and prides itself on it's courage to face the unknown. Beauxbatons is air and prides itself on their knowledge. Durmstrangs is fire and pride themselves on their spell work. My guess is that the last school with represent water or something,"

"It makes sense," I say after a few moments, "Looks like we'll be seeing what they're made of when we meet them. The thing is they're putting up an age limiter. You have to be at least 17 to enter...that means if Voldy tries to attack we have to make sure he doesn't try to enter me,"

The others nod before Hermione said, "Hey Kai we haven't told you where we get to go and you haven't told them about what you found out."

"Wait what do you mean you found out something?" Neville asked.

"I'll tell you later, but what's going on?" I ask.

"We're going to the world cup!" Draco nearly yelled causing me to stare at the normally quiet and reserved boy.

I face palm before nodding, "Alright, but you guys have to make sure you pack everything you want to bring home with you to me. Now are you done your paperwork?"

They nodded and I used my magic to get it before walking out of the room. I headed to where the Goblins had set up a bank. They knew that it would be needed later, so they built it with my approval. I walked inside and found Griphook walking around. He saw the stacks of paper and grinned, "So I take it they agreed?"

I nod happily, "Yup can you make vaults for them here and put some money in them?"

He nodded and I headed back up to the manor. I made it inside and jumped back causing the pale of seawater that was going to fall on me hit the ground. I look to see Blaise smiling sheepishly as I took out my wand. He took off running and I followed slowly as I kept track of him using haki. I rolled my eyes as he ran down one of the dead ends and smirk as I stood at the other end. He froze as I grin and raise my wand. He started to panic and said, "You wouldn't harm an old friend would you? I mean you aren't that cruel."

I let out a laugh as I say, "I may not be cruel enough to hurt my friends, but who said I was going to let you go?"

I hit him with the gender change spell and took off for the library where I felt most if not everyone. I ran through the door just as Blaise screamed a shrill scream. I let out a laugh as I perched on a table. Everyone was staring at me while I laugh before shrugging. Luna was the one who asked, "Kai did the nargles get Blaise?"

I shook my head, "I turned him into a girl."

"What?!" The boys shout while the girls laugh.

"The spell was a success?" Hermione asked causing me to nod, "Excellent it should wear off in a few hours if Kai doesn't use the counterspell,"

"I'm still wondering if a guy can get pregnant using that spell," Hannah wondered aloud causing all the males in the room to freeze.

"The spell would have to last longer I suppose, but I guess it could work if you added a rune scheme to it," I said causing the boys to stare at me in horror, "I guess we could try to make it work so that Gay wizards are able to have kids,"

The males in the room sighed in relief until Tracy cut in, "We would have to find some willing men to help out. I guess we will have to find some guinea pigs..."

I finally start to laugh as all the boys scream and started to hug each other much like Penguin and Shachi did when I scared them...hm I miss them...I miss everyone, but I have a feeling we'll find each other soon enough. I shake my head just as a very female and very pissed Blaise ran in. I nearly giggle at the sight of the cursing italian girl...she had waist length black hair, soft pouty lips, bright catlike brownish green eyes, and soft curves. I saw most of the boys in the room blush because damn she's hot...if I didn't have Law I would totally go for her...I wonder what He would look like...alright Kai no need to get a nose bleed now after all you aren't a fucking pervert like Sanji, Penguin, Shachi, and the others...but damn it's so tempting...okay get a hold of yourself girl. I shake my head just as Blaise stalked up to me. He/she glared at me and in a angelic voice demanded, "Turn me back now."

I glared at him/her and said, "I don't like being ordered around...so no."

His/her eyes widened before he/she said, "Sorry Kai I forgot please turn me back."

I sigh and use the reverse spell. I then look around and saw the vials of potion as well as the pillows. I grin and took one of them just as the others did as well. It was time to do this and once we did we would come out as a group...fuck everyone else. I look between my friends before I said, "Once we do this we can't go back. Once we do this we are a family. Nothing will stop us from having a bond for we are Nakama."

They nod and we down the potion. It tasted like shit...but better than camel piss. The only reason I'm doing this is because I want to see what my form is so that I can turn into it...I feel so sleepy...the floors so soft, but Bepo was softer..

* * *

Mindscape/dreamscape

* * *

_I was in a large forested area. I was running...no I was hunting. It was snowing and I could smell the musky scent of ox and elk. I headed for the elk. My paws were silent on the snow as I ran through the forest and finally found the elk. I heard silent footsteps and saw a black wolf with goldish markings run next to me. It's...no his eyes were a stormy grey tinted with gold...he kinda reminded me of Law. I dip my head before I stalk forward. I pinpointed the weakest one and shot forward with him following. We cut the elk off from the herd and killed it before eating our fill. I ran off towards a river. I took a long drink before looking at myself. I had fur the color of the darkest night with ashy grey markings. My eyes were a bright gold with a multi colored tint to them. I let out a howl as the male joined me. Our voices rang clear in musical harmony._

* * *

Real world

* * *

I shot up and look to see the others rubbing their eyes or shaking their heads. Hermione was the first to speak, "I'm some kind of tiger...my fur is a beautiful mahogany streaked red and orange with light grey stripes and I had wings. I was in a misty valley and the mist kind of moved out of my way...I was also bigger than normal...well I kind of saw another as well. I was a lioness with beautiful golden fur. My eyes were both brown tinted tawny."

Draco went next, "I had two animals as well. The first was a dragon without wings...I lived in a river. My scales were a bright silvery green. My horns were a soft golden brown and my mane was a soft white. My second was a proud looking fox with reddish white fur. I was bigger than normal. My eyes were a bright goldish grey."

Neville went next, "I had three. The first was a big bear. My fur was as black as night and I had a white mask with red markings. My claws were bone white as well...come to think of it I had a bone like armor that moved with me. I was lived in a large forested mountain. My second was a badger with longer than normal claws and I was bigger than normal. My last was a large white deer. I lived on a snowy moor. My eyes were reddish black in the first one then blackish brown in the other two."

Tracy went next, "I had two. The first was a large leopard with white fur. I was very big. I lived in a snowy mountain. My eyes were a bright greenish gold. My second was a larger than normal racoon. I had wisps of black and white all over my body. My eyes were a soft greenish black."

Fred went next, "I had two. The first was a large fox with multiple tails. I had bright reddish gold fur. I lived in a large forest with gigantic trees. My eyes were a deep reddish blue. My second was a large grey horse. I lived on a being plain with a herd of other horses. My eyes were a greenish blue."

George went nest, "I had two. The first I was a large panther, but I had golden spots. I lived in a desert temple made of white stone. My eyes were a dark bluish green. My second was a large Newfoundland. I lived right next to a river. My fur was a dark black with red spots. My eyes were a bright blue."

Blaise went next, "I had two as well. The first was a large snake with jewel colored scales. I lived in a dark, shadowy place. My eyes were a piercing red. My second was a large cheetah. I had golden fur with weird black spots. I was larger than most cheetah's that I saw. My eyes were gold."

Susan went next, "I had two as well. The first was a large wolf with wings. I had bright white fur with a gold tint to it. My wings were black. I lived in a giant temple in a large snowy land. My eyes were a dark blue with grey and red flecks. My second was a lynx. I was larger than normal. My fur was a bright brown with black and white spots. I lived in a big forest. My eyes were normal cats eyes."

Hannah went next, "I had two as well. The first was a large badger with golden fur. I lived in a mountain and made giant tunnels. I had greyish black eyes. My second was a large fennec fox. I had white fur with a few black spots. I lived in a desert. My eyes were bright gold."

Daphne went next, "I had two as well. I was a Snow leopard. I had pure white fur with only a few black spots. I lived in a snow covered temple. My eyes were bright crimson. In my second, I was a large wolf. I had dark grey fur and pure gold eyes. I lived in an ancient forest and was bigger than most animals."

Luna went next, "I had three. My first was wolf. I had amethyst fur with black and blue stripes. I lived in a large shadowy castle. My eyes were a gentle gold. My second was a squirrel. I had crimson red fur. I lived on a volcano. My eyes were bright golden brown. My last was a rabbit. I had bright white fur with long ears and a puffy tail. I lived in a weird forest with a talking cat. I had blue eyes."

I twitch at the last one...wonderland how I both love and loathe you. I shook my head before I began to speak, "I had a single form though it doesn't matter. I was a large wolf that lived in a forest. I had fur the color of the blackest night with ashy grey tribal markings. My eyes were gold with a multicolored tint."

The others stare at me before Blaise asked, "Why doesn't it matter? If you have only one form and it's special why doesn't it matter?"

I grin before I told them my whole story. I stood up at the end and checked the time...damn they had to get going. I quickly sent them home and got the time that we needed to be at Fred and George's place. I sat with Hermione in the kitchen soon after. I stared out the window as we waited for dinner. She spoke after a few minutes of silence, "What's the matter?"

"I...someone else was with me in the dream," I say causing her to gasp, "It...he was another wolf. He had black fur with golden markings. He had stormy grey eyes that were tinted with gold...Mione I think it was Law, but how...how?"

I was nearly crying. I hadn't realized how much I missed everyone...how much I missed him until now. Hermione must have seen it because she crushed me into a hug. I buried my face in her neck as I started to cry...I may be strong, I may have been a damn good pirate, I may have been the lunar divide...but knowing that my Nakama are out there, that my family is out there and I can't see them...it hurts so bad. It hurts worse then Akainu shoving his magma fist through my chest. We stayed there for the better part of the night and by the end it still hurt, but it was nice to get some of the pain out. As I stood staring out at the moon from my balcony, I vowed to get them back and to make sure I would never have to go through this pain again...I promise I'll see you all again and Law...this time I will accept...I won't lose you...I can't.

**Well that ends it for now...I will have another chapter up as soon as I can.**


	3. We are

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Alright because I was asked. This is not a rewrite of Ocean Moon. This is it's own story alright.**

Chapter two: We are

I sat at the kitchen table as I waited for Hermione to get her shit ready. I bounced up once she had it all before grabbing her. I marched her towards the fire travel room is...damn it needs a new name..oh well let's get going. Hermione just chuckled as an elf held out a basket full of food for us. I tossed the floo powder down and pulled her in after I put the basket in a subspace pocket. I spoke clearly, "The Burrow!"

We went tumbling through and landed on the burrows carpet. I let out a laugh as Hermione cursed up a storm. I got up while she struggled to get her bearings. I heard Fred yell, "That would be Hermione and Kaileara! I would know Hermione's swears anywhere because she says fuck or some variant of it every other curse!"

I let out another laugh before I helped her up. I let her lean on me as Fred and George walked in followed by two older red heads. I gave a grin at the twins as I pushed Hermione towards them. They were checking her over while I sneakily took a few photo's for blackmail purposes before I say, "Now now I wouldn't want you three giving me any nieces and nephews yet."

I watched as the trio blushed and separated as the twin's elder brother laughed. I roll my eyes as I walk over to the elder red heads. I smiled and said, "My names Kaileara Lunaris Potter-Evans. Please call me what you wish except Leara."

Law was the only one other than Bepo, my brothers, my dad's, Makino, and Pops allowed to call me that. The one with long hair and a dragon fang earring nodded as he said, "I'm Bill. I'm the eldest brother. The twins have told me a lot about you as have the goblins."

I smirk as the other said, "I'm Charlie. I'm the second oldest. The twins have told me a lot about you as well. Is it true that you can talk to animals?"

I nearly grin and nod, "Yes. I've heard about both of you from the twins. I've heard more about Bill though because the Goblin's like to talk about the humans they like. Is it true that you managed to uncover a jeweled scarab without it breaking open?"

He nodded just as the trio stop blushing and walk over. I dodge Hermione's shove and stuck my tongue out while blowing a raspberry. I grin at them just as I heard the banshee of the Weasley's arrive. I curse under my breath and tried to stay away from her as I jump back. She didn't even notice that I was trying to even touch her, but everyone else did. I was about to jump back again when the elder boys got in front of me. I sent them a relieved look as Molly stopped and said, "Boys move out of the way. I want to see Kaileara."

"Sorry mother," Bill said, "But you're making her uncomfortable. I doubt she wants to be hugged,"

Molly was about to protest, but Arthur Weasley made himself known. I let out a slow sigh of relief as the redhaired man walked into the room. Hermione and I said that we had already eaten before we came. We headed up to the room that we shared with Ginevra. We took our seats on the shared bed and laid back as we waited for Fred and George. We had arrived late, so we didn't have to wait long. They took a seat on Ginevra's bed as Hermione started to talk, "Okay so have you made any progress?"

Fred nodded, "I found out it's a kitsune...I believe that it's a hybrid of the forest kitsune and a fire kitsune."

"Have you thought that it could be a sun kitsune?" I asked causing him to stare at me, "Sun kitsune's or solar kitsunes as they are sometimes called are a rare breed of kitsune. I've only heard rumors as their are no books on their species. They originate from a small region in japan though where exactly I do not know. The only way to know is when you finally take your form,"

Hermione then asked, "You know what each of our forms are don't you?"

I nod, "Yes and no. I would need to see it myself to tell you what they really are. I advise you to find out information on your own though. Where's the fun in giving you the answer when you can find it on your own and bask in your own triumph."

Hermione looked like she both wanted to smack me and hug me. I giggle before turning to George. He shrugged, "Not really sure. I think it may be a magical breed of cat."

I giggle and nodded, "Your correct though it's more towards the mythical breed. I believe I have a book on the egyptian gods and goddess as well as their mythology and some other magical/mythical cat breeds."

I reached in and grabbed the book out of my book subspace pocket. I handed it to him along with a book on cat habits. I also handed Fred a book on kitsune's. They head off to study while I grin at Hermione. She sighed and said, "It's a breed of magical tiger. I don't know what it is."

I grin as I thought of every breed I knew of before comparing them. I came up with three diffrent breeds. I began to look through my books for the right one as I said, "Three choices. Mist cat though not likely as they don't have wings. DreamMist though not likely as they live in the lands of never never. The last on that seems like the most likely is the rarest of them. It's called the creator of mists by many people though it's not often seen due to their reclusive nature. It's name is Akivakuna. Ah here is the book," I handed it to her, "I suggest you look through that."

She nodded and sat against the wall. I curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

I yawned as I stood up. I found that it was 3 in the morning and shrugged. I opened the window and jumped outside before I took a light run around the Weasley's property. I made it back at 4 and used my powers to go through the window. I quickly took a shower and woke up Hermione before I headed downstairs. I sat in the living room 30 minutes later as the sun slowly came up. Hermione walked downstairs and I brought out the basket. We ate the food and heard the Banshee walking down the stairs. She spotted us after I sent the basket back with Mipsy. She walked over to us and asked, "what would you like for breakfast dears?"

I shook my head, "We already ate Molly. I had brought some stuff from home for us to for breakfast because I didn't want to burden you with cooking for us. Perhaps you should make breakfast for the others?"

She looked like she had swallowed a lemon as she turned and walked out of the room. I glanced at Hermione and we began to snicker before I stood up. She looked at me in confusion before shrugging and following me as I walk towards the back door. We had just entered the kitchen when Arthur walked in. He seemed surprised to see that we were up and around before asking us, "What are you girls doing up early?"

I grin as Hermione said, "Kai's used to getting up early in order to train in the morning. She wakes me up after she does her morning runs so that we can shower and get ready for the day. I usually let her do it because I like the extra time to study."

"Did you stay with Hermione this summer Kaileara?" Molly asked.

I stiffen before shaking my head, "No She's been staying with me for the last two weeks," Molly looked like she wanted to say something so I turned to Arthur and asked for directions to the portkey.

Once we had them, We were out the door. We reached the portkey's location and located it before we began to do what we usually do when we wait for people. I began to stretch out before getting into my fighting stance and start fight invisible enemies...while I could create clones I would rather not have to deal with questions about why I'm all bruised and cut up. Hermione was reading the book I gave her while trying to keep a flower floating with wandless magic. This way she can do multiple things without trouble. I heard the others approaching sometime later and quickly did my cool down stretches as Hermione put her book away. We both stood up as the Weasley's minus Percy, Bill, and Charlie approached with two other males. The youngest I recognized as Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff that wasn't to bad even if he was a bit of a fanboy. The elder on must be his father Amos. I nod to the group as Arthur walked up to us. He saw the Portkey and smiled, "You've found it good now everyone grab ahold of it."

We did and five seconds later we were off. I managed to keep Hermione and I from looking like fools while Fred and George failed. We quickly got our area and while Arthur and the others tried to get their tent to cooperate Hermione and I got ours ready. We helped them out after settling down. Ginevra looked pissed when she found out she couldn't share a tent with us. We got the water for everyone before heading to the where they set up booths. We got some stuff before we separated to explore on our own. I was headed for a food stand when I was knocked over. I shook my head lightly and look up to see someone in red and blue running for someone with orange hair. I took in the scents and froze...Luffy and Nami, but...

"Kai are you alright?" Hermione asked causing me to shake my head.

"I'm fine let's head back. I think I need to lay down," I murmur causing her to nod.

I glance back before sighing...it couldn't have been them after all what are the chances of them being here. I sigh as we headed back. We reached the campsite just as everyone was getting ready. Hermione and I put our stuff away before we followed the Weasley's to the top box. Draco and Susan were there so we sat together and ignored everyone around us. We chatted before the game began. I quickly bet that Ireland would win, but Krum would get the snitch. The others made the same bet because knowing me and my logic...yeah when I choose to use my logic I'm usually right. We watched the game and cheered when I was right. We headed down to tents when I sensed something off. I told the others and made sure I had my wand before telling Arthur that we needed to get going. I also told him that we had a portkey to go home, so he let us. We packed up our tent and left. We made it to the portkey point and found someone that both made me happy and pissed. Monkey D. Garp was standing there...mother fucker. Hermione went to get the portkey and I stood waiting. I saw Luffy approach with the others and was suddenly reminded of the fact my hair was slowly turning white as my eyes turned their old color. I gulp lightly as I was spotted by Chopper. He pointed me out to Robin. I felt their eyes on me just as Hermione ran over to me, "Kaileara! Why the hell didn't you here me calling for you?"

I shook my head and said, "Sorry lost in my thoughts. I think the wrackspurts have gotten to me."

She let out a groan and said, "You spend to much time with Luna...If you didn't want to say anything you could have just told me."

I gave a grin just as I placed a hand on the bear that she had with her. I glanced at my Nakama and saw them coming towards us as I say, "Where's the fun in that?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Alright. Butterbeer."

We were jerked away just as Luffy opened his mouth to shout. I saw a 14 year old Law walking out of the sea of tents a few moments later...damn it! I hit the ground outside the manor and nearly curse aloud. I lay there for a few seconds before sighing...okay so it wasn't my imagination and they were there...I was so close, but...no buts I'll see them again...hopefully. I sighed as I got up and walked inside. Hermione followed and we headed up to our rooms to sleep.

* * *

Time skip three weeks and 6 days later

* * *

Everyone sat together as we meditated. We only had a day before we leave for Hogwarts, so we had to get down at least one of our forms. I had it easier than the others since I kind of knew how to do it. I sighed as I closed my eyes and entered my mindscape...

* * *

Mindscape

* * *

_I took a deep breath of the snowy air. I look around me and smile. My mindscape looked just like the forest from before only the trees had Banora whites hanging from their branches. I began to walk through the forest and soon made it to the lake that made up my magic. I glanced to the side and found both the beings that represented my Haki and my Devil fruit powers. Haki had gold streaked white hair and emerald flecked sapphire eyes. Devil had matalic silver streaked white hair with amethyst flecked gold eyes. Both waved at me before sitting down. I waited patiently for my animagus form to appear...well my beast form to appear. I knew that the moment I touched my form as I was supposed to in order to transform into it, She would become my beast and give me her name. I waited and soon heard her approach. I turned towards her and looked her in the eyes. She nodded after a few minutes with a grin. I held out my hand and said, "From this day forth your name shall be Tundra."_

_She nuzzled my hand just as I closed my eyes and fell forward..._

* * *

Real world

* * *

I opened my eyes and stood up with ease. I watched as the others turned into their primary form. Each ended up being their magical forms though Luna ended up as her wolf. I gave each of them a nod as I helped them get used to their new bodies. We all transformed back and I stretch with a sigh. Neville was the one to break the silence that had descended over us, "So what shall we call ourselves? I mean we've broken the rules and caused chaos so why not name our group after all we need to."

We argued over it before Tracy said, "Why not the kitsune court? I mean we are tricksters and while only one of us have a kitsune form...why not?"

I glance at everyone and saw them nodding. I grin before nodding, "Sure, but let me draw a symbol for us...you know like a jolly roger or something?"

I quickly gathered my drawing supplies before drawing the symbol...or a practice symbol. It was a grinning kitsune curled up under a large C with a crown on it's head. I showed it to everyone and they nodded happily.

* * *

Time skip after train ride, carriage ride, and feast

* * *

I walked into the Gryffindor common room with a smirk on my face. Hermione glanced at me from her place next to the twins and asked, "So did you get permission?"

"Yup," I answer with a chirp, "Mcgonagall was happy to do it actually. All we have to do is make the stuff for it to happen and we can blow the visiting schools out of the water. Dumbledore can't do much because all of the other teachers fully agreed. So now we just have to get shit ready,"

I saw them smile before Hermione pulled out the mirror we used to communicate with everyone. She told them and they all smiled before hanging up. I walked upstairs and jumped into my bed before curling up and falling asleep...I did good tonight.

* * *

Dream, Dreams

* * *

_I stood in the same forest from before, but this time the moon was out and I was human. I wondered what was going to happen when I saw Tundra. She stood in front of me and stared at me. I stared back until she suddenly turned and started to walk. I followed after her and soon found myself in a clearing. I watched as she walked over to...the wolf from before. They nuzzled each other before curling up together. I blink just as I heard a whisper, "K-kaileara?"_

_I froze at the sound of his voice before turning towards him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was a gap. I fought against the tears that threatened to fall as I stared at him...at Law. I took a step forward and another as I nod. I swallowed as I stood just a few inches away. He continued to stare at me before reaching out and cupping my cheek. A tear fell from my cheek as I whisper, "Law..."  
_

_He smiled softly and nodded. I lunged forward and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me as I began to cry. We stood like that for what felt like eternity until I felt his hand cup my chin. I let him raise my head from his neck until our faces were inches apart. I leaned up since I was shorted than him and-_

* * *

Real world

* * *

"...KAILEARA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Hermione yelled causing me to shoot up.

I stare at her for a second before throwing a pillow at her as I yelled, "DAMN IT HERMIONE I WAS JUST ABOUT TO KISS HIM!"

I froze as soon as the words left my mouth. The other girls stare at me in shock...mother fucker. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom where I sat in the shower for thirty minutes before I finally washed up. I ignored everyone as I headed downstairs thirty minutes later. I went into the Great hall and took a seat next to Luna. She paused for a moment before asking me, "Did the Nargles steal your dreams?"

I shook my head as I buttered my toast, "No Hermione woke me up before I could do something."

"Oh so deaths Surgeon has found you?" Luna asked causing me to freeze before looking at my adoptive little sister.

I nearly smack myself for not remembering she's a seer as I nod. I took a bite of my toast as the others start to walk into the room. I said, "Yes, but Hermione stopped me before I could kiss him."

She giggled and said, "Don't worry he shall come with the tides as he has been searching for you for far too long. Soon your Nakama shall find you and all shall reunite under the banner of two kings."

I pause for a moment before shrugging, "Your amazing Luna...thanks."

She smiled and the others joined us. The professors have long gotten used to us eating together so they just gave Flitwick out schedules. I heard footsteps and saw Ronald coming towards us. I glanced at Neville who nodded and got his wand ready as the troll reached us. He opened his big mouth and said, "Dreaming about me Potter?"

"Fuck no Weasley," I say as I roll my eyes, "Who would want to have dreams about a troll?"

He flushed an angry red and was about to say something when Neville hit him with bat bogey hex. I snicker as he ran away from us. I got up after finishing my breakfast and headed for the first class of the day.

* * *

Time Skip one month

* * *

I stood with the others as the other schools arrived. I hadn't had another dream with Law since the first night. I roll my eyes at the arrivals of the first two schools and wondered how the other one would arrive. I heard gasps and yells of, "Look at the sky! Look at the sky!"

I look to the left and saw a boat floating on clouds sailing towards us. I stare at it with awe...it kind of looked like Pop's ship...wait that is his ship! The Moby Dick!. It landed on the water not far from the Durmstrang ship. I watched as the students walk out...none of them wear a uniform. I heard a couple of mutters of how unfair it is that we have to wear uniforms, but ignore it. I saw Pop's walked forward and greeted Dumbledore with a smile, "Hello Albus...been a long time hasn't it?"

"Edward it has been a long time," Dumbledore said and Pop's smile turned stiff, "Shall we get inside...the students must be tired,"

I watched with glee as Pop's nearly crushed Dumbledore's hand as he shook it. I giggle silently as we were dismissed. I headed off with my friends to finish the preparations for our act before we all took a seat. The Beauxbatons wasn't that amazing and the Durmstrangs wasn't either. Dumbledore raised his hand towards the door and announced, "One Piece academy for the magical arts!"

The door slammed open with a crack. I nearly bounce out of my seat in excitement. Pop's walked in with his coat on as various students followed. Some were having mach sword fights, others using their devil fruits, and some even used Haki. I felt my excitement grow as they all took random seats around the room. I look up at Mcgonagall and see her nod just as Dumbledore began to speak, "W-"

* * *

Authors P.O.V

* * *

_Booom!_

Lightning flashed through the Great Hall causing many to jump in fright. Maniacal laughter is heard as a skeleton suddenly appeared. It held a scythe in one hand and wore a reapers cloak. It spoke in a gravely voice, "Well well it seems that I've come for your souls and no one can stop me!"

"NEVER!" A voice yelled and a red haired teen stood up, "We'll never allow you to harm the students within these walls,"

"A single student?" The reaper chuckled, "That's not going to be enough,"

The redhead grinned as his twin appeared, "As if we'll ever allow it. Our courage as Lions won't let us be scared. We'll face you even if it means we have to die."

A brown haired boy jumped up with a bushy haired girl, "Yeah our courage as Gryffindors won't allow it."

"Hey You lion's as if you'll be cunning enough to even make a plan," A white blond haired boy snorted as He jumped up, "We snakes can't allow you Lions to actually do anything. We may be the house of the ambitious, but we love our school too,"

Two girls and one boy stood up besides the blonde with nods. The reaper chuckled, "Only two houses as if cunning and courage will be enough to defeat me."

"Hey you Snakes and Lions shouldn't be alone in this. We badgers would be ashamed if we stayed out of this fight," Two girls shouted as they stood up, "After all we protect our own. We are the house of the loyal even if people think we're idiots,"

"Well you'll need a ravens head for the plans," A blonde girl stood up, "After all I can't let you walk around without any knowledge after all we ravens are wise and have quick wit,"

The reaper chuckled again, "So what? You may stand together, but that will never be enough-"

A bright glow erupted from the students. Behind the lions stood a large golden lion with a red mane. Behind the snakes stood a large silver basilisk with a green underbelly. Behind the badgers stood a large yellow and black badger. Behind the lone raven stood a large blue raven with a bronze beak and talons. The Lion spoke to the shock of most, "We are the spirits of the houses of hogwarts. We heard the plea of these students and witnessed their willingness to help one another."

The Snake spoke next, "SSSo we came forth from our slumber."

The badger spoke next, "We will not allow you to harm the school!"

The raven spoke next, "These children have called to us and we shall answer it!"

With a roar, they lunged at the Reaper. They passed through him and he cried out until he they were done. He shouted, "No! How did you call them forth? The school has been in discontent for years. How did you do this?"

They stood together and said, "We may be diffrent, but when it comes to our friendship with each other and our love for our school. We will fight till our last breath to protect our Nakama!"

The Reaper chuckled as he slowly faded from view, "Defeated by those that stood together where others were divided...Hogwarts is truly protected by it's own."

The Reaper disappeared as the four spirits bowed and disappeared in a shower of sparks...leaving the hall covered in darkness.

* * *

Back to Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

The lights turned on and we stood together in the middle of the great hall. I glance at the those with we as we grab each others hands. We nod together before yelling, "Hogwarts is our school! We will stand where others have been divided. We may be diffrent, but we're nakama. The students may fight against each other, but Hogwarts will be protected by her own!"

We bow and cheers rang out. I let out a laugh as the others head back to their seats. Once the cheers have died down I stood alone in front of everyone. I spoke to the crowd as I gaze out at each and everyone, "To each and everyone of you. We may be from diffrent countries and diffrent races, but in the end we're all here. Look at those around you without think of their past or even their blood. Look at them in the present and see them for who they are. Each of us are diffrent, but who cares. In the end your friends...and sometimes your friends become your Nakama," I ended up catching the eyes of the Straw hats and smile at them, "In the end who cares about blood or diffrent race...we're all equal when the reaper comes. While some of you may paint yourself as someone else...think about who you want to be...think about what you want. Don't think about your parents or your friends...if they truly love you they will accept you as you are," I gave a large smile to the audience, "You'll be surprised by what you find if you look at those around you with eyes that aren't clouded by hate or anger..." I close my eyes before shaking my head, "Thank you all for listening and welcome to Hogwarts everyone. Enjoy your stay and please take into consideration what I just said."

I bow and head to my table. The hall explodes into cheers again as I took a seat. I smile and leaned against the table. The feast soon started and I began to eat my fill. I am so glad I managed to get the elves to stop putting potions in the food. When the feast end, I head up to the common room before going up to the room and sitting on the windowsill. The others were still down in the common room so I began to sing a song that I always sang to Luffy when we were young:

_In the sea,  
When there's no one, but you and me,  
When all hope is lost,  
When the waves come crashing down._

_I'll stand by your side,  
I'll be there to fight,  
I'll be there to cry,  
I'll be there when you need me._

_You and I,  
You and I,  
You and I,  
You and I._

_The worlds so cold...  
As the sea does glow,  
In the moonlight,  
I'll be right by your side._

_The world goes spinning,  
As the waves crash down,  
But you and I,  
We stand side by side._

_In the sea,  
Where dreamers never die...  
We'll sail together,  
Just you and me._

_Just you and me,  
Just you and me,  
Just you and me,  
Just you and me._

_Because the sea,  
Never dies...  
So we'll continue dreaming...  
Because we're dreamers...  
I'll stand by your side,  
Because you are the light,  
And you are mine to protect...  
Little light._

I stop singing and smile at the sky. Tears ran down my face as I smile. I'll be there soon Luffy...I'll see you soon little brother.

**End of chapter...how did you all like the song? Send me a review**


	4. The meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Alright because I was asked. This is not a rewrite of Ocean Moon. This is it's own story alright.**

Chapter three: The meeting

I woke up with a yawn and looked around...everyone was still asleep. I quickly got dressed in my training clothes before I ran downstairs and into the common room. I give a nod to a sleepy Fred and George before I was out of the portrait hole and going to the stairway. I easily started bouncing off the walls and taking the fun way down before I landed at the ground just before the front door. I made my way outside and headed for the lake. I saw that no one was awake and mentally sighed before I stretched and did my morning run. I ran for longer than I usually do before I stretched again and headed back inside the castle. I made my way up to the common room before I headed to the showers. I took a quick one before I got dressed and woke up Hermione. I then grabbed my things and headed down stairs. I had a plan that I need Mcgonagall to approve of...though if she did the fun would start. I entered the great hall and headed to the head table where the teachers from all the schools that were here sat. I tried to ignore the fact that everyone in the room was staring at me as I reached the table. I gave a smile and nod to the teachers before I focused on Mcgonagall. She looked at me for a full three minutes before saying, "Just tell me what you want and I'll decide if your plan will be used."

I smile brightly and say, "Well There's a game that I know of and have the equipment for...and the pitch isn't being used this year so I thought we could play a diffrent game or something...you know so the students don't get to antsy and try to kill each other..."

"Kaileara the only students who would do that are you and your friends," Mcgonagall said causing me to nod, "What is the name of the game and how do you play it?"

I chuckle nervously as I say, "Well...It's called Elementalist tag and you kind of have to watch it to understand. The others and I have been playing it and it's really fun..."

"By the name I believe it uses elemental spells that you tag each other with?" She questioned to my nod, "I also believe that your only proposing this game due to the fact you have all the equipment ready and waiting?"

"I do...so can we?" I ask causing her to sigh.

"Yes," I didn't move because I knew she would be saying more, "You and your little group shall be showing us this...game. How long will it take for you to set up?"

I blink before mentally counting the time and totalling it up to about three hours, "Three hours give or take a few minutes."

She sighed and said, "You will be given the time to set up, but please return the pitch to the way it was afterwards okay?"

I nod and almost bounce as I say, "Thank you professor Mini!"

She twitched, but didn't say anything due to the fact I only give people nicknames if I either like them or really want to kill them...Voldy moldy and Dumbledeedipship are examples of the to kill spectrum. I heard Hermione walk in and bounce over to her. She eyed me before asking, "She agreed didn't she?"

"Yup we get to play!" I yell causing her to sigh tiredly and walk over to the table.

The others walk in while I follow after Hermione. They each take a seat and we each tried to decided what version of the game we should use. I made sure to put of a silencing ward as well as a repel ward once everyone was gathered. Daphne said, "I think we should use the combat version."

"Hell no," Neville argued, "We can't use that version or we'll never get to have any actual fun. We should use the other version...you know the one where we still get to lob the shit out of each other without having to deal with these idiots,"

I close my eyes with a sigh before saying, "Noncombat version. We will play the combat version in the room later okay?"

I saw their nods before I released the spells and stood up. I headed for the door as Draco asked, "Where are you going Kai?"

"I need to start setting up," I answer calmly, "Plus we need to get everything ready...Hermione your commentating this time right?"

She gave a nod causing me to smile. I headed outside to the pitch where I unsealed a bunch of items. I placed the screens where they should be...which was in the middle of the field in the air so everyone could see them. I put up the score boards and made sure the magic would activate when Hermione applied her magic. I set up everything and made sure their were a few extra stands before raising the ground to the appropriate level while making sure there would be various platforms and the like for us to enjoy. I checked the time and found that I was correct so I headed inside to change into comfortable clothes before I met everyone outside of the pitch. We nodded and took our places as everyone came in. They took their seats with wide eyes. I nearly grinned at the childish awe on Luffy's face as Nami forced him to sit down. I glance around before closing my eyes with a smile...this would be fun...I opened my eyes and listened as Hermione began to speak, "Welcome everyone to today's event. The game being played is called Elemental Tag. As you can see all those playing are in various positions on the field. This is so that they all have the chance to win. The goal of the game is to get tagged the least. Now the screen above us will allow us to watch the person who is It as they stalk their opponents and try to hit them. Now," I grin at the nearly predatory smile on Hermione's face, "Each of them wear a bracelet to make sure the spells don't do them harm. You may be asking yourself what I mean by this...well they're going to throw elemental spells at each other as they traverse the field. The game ends in an hour to two at the max. Now players please hold up your bracelets so that the person who is It or the Predator as they are called can be chosen," We do as she said and the screen flashed through pictures of all of us until it slowed down and stopped on my picture, "And it seems that Kaileara 'the Huntress' Potter has been chose!" I grin as the others looked a little nervous, "Well folks Kai is known as the huntress because she will stalk her chosen prey...I pity the one who ends up as the prey...Now in three," I crouch down as the others began to get ready, "Two," I felt excitement tingle through me, "ONE! and they're off!"

I jump up and began to look around...oh and there's Draco...hm he will do just fine. With ease I shot towards him at an easy pace. Hermione was an excellent choice in commentators. I soon snuck up behind him and shot a blue fireball at him. He cursed, "Mother fucker Kai! Damn it!"

Hermione snickered as she said, "Looks like the Huntress has hit the Dragon...how will He respond?"

I smirk as I jump back and shout, "Draco you just stole Hermione's Line. I bet the twins aren't going to like that..."

I nearly grin as he lobbed a bolt of lighting at me in anger. I smirk as I dodge it and saw Hermione's blushing face. She said, "It seems that the Huntress has returned to her place as the taunting Kitsune...She also has a habit of making very Outlandish-"

"You weren't saying that last night!" I yell causing her blush to deepen, "Plus I leave it to our dear Luna to do the outlandish stick. I prefer the truth when it comes to embarrassing you!"

I dodge Draco's fire ball as I took off. I began to scale one of the taller platforms while acting like a monkey. He eventually gave up and went after Daphne. I quickly made it to the top and watched what was happening while listening to Hermione.

"Well it looks like Draco has decided to try and get the queen...Daphne has decided to use an excellent Ice barricade to slip away...while not always used the players can use spells to make defences, but that cannot attack other players unless they are the Predator," She said causing the audience to stop booing, "Oh and that was a sneaky move made by Draco...now it's Tracy the knight as the predator...oh and she's chosen Neville the bear...well that was anticlimactic," Neville had jumped out of the way of Tracy's fire ball causing it to hit Daphne, "Well it looks like the queen is pissed and headed for the Huntress..."

I quickly jump of the platform to dodge Daphne's Icicle. I head towards the twins and dodge again causing the Ice shards she had been tossing at me to hit Fred. I grin as I jump up and pause on a platform close to the french visitors. I nod to them with a grin just as I dodged a stream of hot magma courtesy of Fred. The Magma hit the Barrier I had around the field and Rebounded causing it to hit George. I snicker as I dance away from the cursing twins. Hermione yelled, "You two are letting Kaileara get away. The terror twins are having another of their famous arguments...I swear it's worse than when they had to share the same body for a week."

I started laughing at the reminder...those two ended up getting hit with an experimental spell and had to share the same body...it didn't help that their bodies hat kind of merged so...I'm not going there...so not going to think of that. I shook my head as I jumped onto another Platform and summoned a barrier of wind to protect me as I dropped to the ground. I landed and hid as Luna raced past me with George hot on her trail. I breath a sigh of relief as I began to climb up again and found myself stand near Draco and Hannah. I duck as Luna tossed a rock at me that hit Draco. He turned towards it and ended up falling. I listened as I made a platform for him to land on. Hermione paused the game once Draco didn't immediately stand up. Hannah took him off the field as I raced over to Hermione. She happened to be right near the One Piece students were. I took a deep breath before I said, "He should be fine...I didn't hear any bones brake, but with Hannah's knowledge of healing spells we should be good."

"Will he still be able to play?" Hermione asked.

"It's up to Hannah, but I think so...We need to trust our Medic Mia," I said causing her to sigh, "Trust me when I'm telling you that Hannah is good at what she does...after all I have experience with good ones that didn't even use Magic...so trust me, kay?"

"Kai I know...wait is that why you had Hannah learn about healing the non magical way?" Hermione asked.

"Yup," I answer causing her to glare at me, "I trust the medical shit I know about over the stuff I don't know about...He'll be fine...right Hannah?"

She twitched and asked, "How did you..."

"Haki," I answer with a smirk, "Observation Haki...though how is our Dragon?"

"He should be fine, but he needs to take it easy," Hannah answer with a shake of her head.

"So basically we need to make sure he doesn't get tagged as often and make it easier for him to tag us while making sure he doesn't notice," I say causing them to stare at me with wide eyes, "A man's pride is dangerous and I know what happens when you wound it," I suppress a shiver upon remembering when I had wounded Law's pride...yeah not going to remember that...I shook my head, "Plus I think we should be fine just pass on the knowledge..."

Hannah nodded and took off. I just hopped a few platforms away and told Luna. She raced off just as Draco got onto the field. The game started up again and Draco headed for Fred. I let out a yawn when the redhead turned his sites on me. I dodged all his attempts to tag me while Hermione said, "It looks like Fred has tried and failed to get the Huntress...can the kitsune finally earn the bragging rights to say he has caught the uncatchable Wolf?"

I snort as I dodge another and jump through the air with the help of a few wind spells to carry me away and to dodge the steaming redhead's advance. I smirk at him just as I slip from view. I took off through the maze like area of the pitch. We couldn't hear the commentary down here, but it was worth it. I focused on the pulsations of the earth and found that Fred had chosen Blaise as his target. I pass Susan as I ran back towards where I had come from and climbed up. I easily hung onto the platform with my back facing the stands. I glance at the time and saw that we had ten minutes. I grinned and easily pulled myself up to stand on the thin area. I dodged Susan's sudden Lightning strikes while I did a handstand. I started to taunt her, "Where's your aim? Did you suddenly misplace it? Sus I thought you could do better than that...so close."

I grin as her strikes got closer to their target, but none of them hit me. She was a blooming sniper and I was glad that I could see it. I easily did a somersault over her as I raced off. She followed until we passed Hannah. I grinned and easily duck down as the timer hit the 10 second mark. !0, 9,8 I jumped back and easily danced through Hannah's flower petals. 7,6,5 Now Blaise got hit and is trying to use fireballs to bad it's not going to work. 4,3,2...ooh Neville almost got me, but-

_DING! DING!_

I grin and bow as the timer went off. The scores were calculated and I had the lowest score, but gave it to Luna because she had only been tagged three times. The amounts were this:

Me: 0

Luna: 3

Susan: 4

Hannah: 6

Blaise: 9

Tracy: 20

Neville: 11

Daphne: 12

Draco: 14

Fred: 17

George: 23

I grin as the crowed cheered. I returned the pitch to normal with a few well placed spells. The screens returning to their normal sealed forms before I had a clone seal them. I smiled tiredly as we headed inside to clean up before we got to eat. I got into the showers and washed up as Hermione sat against the wall. She was smiling as she said, "You almost got caught by Susan today...how close is she to being a good sniper?"

"She's getting there I'd say a few more years and a proper teach she'll be at the necessary level to be on a pirate crew," I answer as I washed my hair.

"So they're here aren't they?" She asked.

"Yeah," I waited for the conditioner to set as I turned towards her and leaned on the stone separating the stalls, "I can tell that they're going to talk to me soon after all my comment today about medics...yeah I have a feeling we're going to be talking really soon,"

"Are you alright?" She asked causing me to freeze before I sighed.

"I don't know...I really don't know," I say as I struggled with the emotions that threatened to overwhelm me, "I'm scared that they...that they will not like me anymore, but I'm so happy their here...I want to just touch them...just to see if this isn't some dream...it hurts Mia...It hurts," I let the water rinse the conditioner from my hair as I sigh, "But I'll deal with whatever happens...it's time to face them...it's time to return to them,"

I finish washing up before I got out of the shower and began to dry off. I put on my clothes before we headed downstairs to meet the others. I nod to them before we headed downstairs. I took the slow way down due to not having much energy. We met the others outside of the great hall and give each other nods. I open the door and the hall fell silent as we walked in. Their eyes were on us and I took a deep breath just as Cheers and applause rang through the area. We took a seat at Hufflepuff's table before people started walking over to praise us for the game. I ate my food in silence as I watched my friends absorb the praise...I got a few people coming over to me, but I directed them to my friends due to the fact they deserve it more than me. Luna got the most praise for winning. I blink as a note appeared on my plate...hm...let's see what does it say...

_Kaileara,_

_Go to the lake by the ship_

_~Luffy_

I nod lightly as I finished eating. I waved off questioning looks as I made my way out of the great hall. I soon made it through the door and started walking towards the ship. I got halfway there when I saw the rest of the Straw hats. I take a deep breath as I made my way over to them. Franky was the first to see me coming and quickly told the others. I was a few feet away from them when Luffy spoke, "Kaileara...It's really you isn't it?"

I nod and I waited for an answer when I felt something hit my stomach. I was sent flying and hit one of the trees not far away. I shook my head and stood up after a few seconds. I stared at Luffy for a few seconds as his arm returned to normal, "I know I deserved that...I really did, but why did you hit me?"

"That was for dying on us," He said causing me to smirk at him.

"You do realize that this means we're going to have to fight right," I say causing him to smirk, "After all I have to show you that I'm still strong enough to be a member of the crew,"

He smirked and without another word we began to fight. We didn't use our powers because we had to see how each of us has trained. While I was weaker than in my past life, I was still strong. We fought for an hour before both of us fell to the ground next to each other. Panting I let out a laugh as Nami said, "Are you two done now?"

I turn my head and looked at Luffy as I asked, "So am I back on the crew?"

He grinned, "Of course your my Jack of all trades after all and my sister...it's good to have you back Kai."

I grinned as the others cheered, "It's good to be back," I laughed as they returned to their normal antics before I asked, "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Well we're all in school," Usopp answered, "Yup it kind of sucks since almost all of the pirate crews and their captains are in the school,"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Robin answered, "All the shibuki and Yonko are either teachers or students. Even Boa's a student. We're all in the same year so it's fine...did you hear about..."

"Yup," I say as a grin spread across my face, "I can't wait...I wonder if the world government will make a reappearance or something...it wouldn't be fun without having Marine's to play with,"

"As Sadistic as always Kai," I pop up my head and turn to see Sabo grinning with Ace.

I grin before I stood up. I approached the two and Sabo held his arms open. I was about a foot away before I cocked back my fist and punched him in the stomach. I heard laughter as I said, "That's for not sending a letter telling me you were alive when we were kids in the past."

"Why did you do that earlier?" He groaned as more people approached.

"Because we were kind of busy at the time and Luffy had already done it at the time," I answer just as I heard a few gasps and running feet.

Ace snickered as he gave me a hug just as a red blur grabbed me and hugged me. I let out a gasp as the air rushed out of my lungs as I struggle to get free. I heard a chuckle just as Mihawk said, "Shanks let Kaileara go. You'll suffocate her."

I was let go and I fell to the ground gasping for air before giving Shanks a small glare, "Don't do that...unless you don't sneak up on me..."

I heard chuckles as Shanks pouted. I grin and hugged him around the waist while cursing how short I am. I heard snickers just as I was hugged by Mihawk. Once I was released, I turn to the group just as I heard someone yell, "I swear she's here captain."

I pause before shrugging and asking, "Anyone got some Sake? Because we need to have a party."

We all began to laugh just as a white blur tackled me. I struggle until I felt soft fur and stared at the crying polar bear. I squeal and hug him back causing laughter to erupt just as Penguin said, "It looks like Bepo stole Kai from the captain."

I bit back a grin as I retort, "Bepo's fluffy and adorable. Who wouldn't love him?"

I heard laughter just as blue light surrounded me and deposited me into someones arms. I felt the electricity that shot through me from the points of contact and shivered. My mind screamed at me to do something, but I could only stare into his stormy grey orbs. Without noticing it, I was leaning up and soon our lips were pressed together for the first time in this life...for the first time in a long time we kissed. Electricity and heat curled through me as my eyes closed...tears sprang from my eyes as we parted. He smiled softly as he whispered, "I've finally found you...I won't let you go this time."

I nod and burry my head in his chest, "I couldn't even leave you if I wanted to...I love you too much."

I felt him stiffen and remove my head from his chest. I was about to ask what was wrong when I heard Someone yell, "Damn that was bright as fuck."

I blink before looking around. The ground was scorched, but flowers were growing on the blackened ground. I was surprised when I heard, "I knew it!"

I turn to see Hermione standing with the others. She was grinning and Fred asked, "Knew what Mione?"

"I knew they were soul mates," She grinned, "After all the only way you can have a dream with other people in it is if they are your soulmate if you use the potion we did to discover our forms,"

I twitch before I got out of Law's arms. I allowed a sadistic smile to appear on my face as I ground out, "And why didn't you tell me this Mione?...After all I am the one who had the dream...so tell me...why the fuck you did tell me? and the answer had better be good or else."

I saw her pale and inch away from me. She squeaked, "I..I didn't know at the time...and we were busy.."

I shook my head as lightning danced on my fingertips, "Sorry not a good enough answer...you have ten seconds because I'm nice like that."

She took off without another word. True to my word I waited ten seconds though Shachi whined, "Why does she get ten seconds? You only give us five!"

I let out a chilling laugh as I said, "Because...I like her better than you."

I took off after her and only returned once she was turned into a male, had neon pink hair with neon pink cat tail and ears, wore a bright orange jump suit(Naruto people), and is charmed to make animal sounds every 5 minutes. I was grinned while Fred and George stared at me in slight horror when she didn't come with me. George asked, "Where is Mione-

"What have you done with her?" Fred continued.

"I thought-"

"You two-"

"Were sisters-"

"What have-"

"You done-"

"Kaileara?" They finished.

I grinned as I said, "She just won't come out. I didn't do much...only what she deserved..." I trail off upon seeing various pirates that I knew as well as some I didn't, "What's going on?"

Luffy was about to answer when Hermione yelled in a very male voice, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

I snicker as I say, "Well I guess she woke up...as much as I would like to continue talking with you...I have to run."

I took off while snicker and laughing. I ran towards the castle just as she reached the pirates. I heard gasps as I ran into the castle. I flew past the other students I ran up the stairs. I made it to the 7th floor and had the room create a place where Hermione couldn't reach me. I got inside just as the enraged girl turned male got inside the castle. I hid and calmed myself with a grin. The room was full of bubbles and trick areas. I sighed as I curled up and closed my eyes. The day had been both fulfilling and tiring...but so worth it...I don't think anyone will notice if I rest here would they? Oh well.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I felt myself being lifted into someones arms, but I was to sleepy to care. I knew I was safe because I smelt Law's scent. I just curled close to him and closed my eyes. I heard a few hushed conversations that stopped when we got to somewhere. I heard Neville ask, "Is she alright?"

"Yes," Law answered though his grip tightened on me, "She seems very tired...may I ask why?"

I heard some murmuring before Hermione spoke...the charms had worn off, "She hasn't had an easy life...she doesn't sleep most nights and sometimes only just naps. She grew up..."

I tuned out their conversation as I slipped into sleep again and only stirred when I felt a warm bed under me that I smelt Law all over. I opened my eyes tiredly to see him standing shirtless, "Wha's goin on?"

"Sleep," He said gently as he laid down next to me, "Everythings fine. Your going to be staying with me for tonight...okay?"

I nod and snuggle into him, "I miss you. I missed you a lot."

He smirked and hugged me close, "I know and I missed you."

I smiled and fell asleep again...

**Well it was shorter than most, but I finished it. I will be slowing down updates for all my stories due to the fact I have school... Review please I want to know your thoughts and If I haven't replied to a review it's because the damn thing won't let me.**


	5. Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Alright because I was asked. This is not a rewrite of Ocean Moon. This is it's own story alright.**

Chapter four: Us

I let out a small groan and curl closer to the warmth in my bed...so warm...wait where am I? My head shot up and I saw that I was in an unfamiliar room before I glanced down. Law lay next to me with his eyes closed. I look out the window and saw the sun barely peeking through the clouds. I really didn't want to get up, but I had to get my stuff for class...wait can't I just send a clone to class for me instead?...yeah that'll work since I get the memories back. I smirk and created the clone and sent it off. I would trade places with it later, but right now I'm going back to sleep. I curled back up against his chest and fell asleep...so warm.

* * *

Time skip 3 hours later

* * *

I let out a slight groan when I felt him move. He chuckled faintly and murmured, "We have to get up."

"I don wanna," I mumbled as I hugged him from behind.

"You have to get up," He said causing me to burry my face in his back.

"Don 'ave ta...'ot 'lones ta da 'ork," I murmured sleepily causing to stifle his laughter.

I slip back in bed and pull him next to me. He rolled his eyes and said, "I don't have that luxury."

"Bepo," I murmured as I cracked open an eye, "Bepo can get you notes and shit now get back in bed,"

He stiffened and I couldn't bring myself to care. I knew he didn't like being ordered but I was still tired and I didn't want him to leave me just yet even if it was for class. He was on top of me in seconds with my hands in his grasp. I blink up at him as He glared at me with steaming grey eyes. I suppress a shiver just as he started to speak, "I do not take orders from anyone."

I suppressed another shiver at the tone as I retort, "You may not like taking orders, but you forget I can and will ban you from touching me."

I had to suppress a shiver as he lowered his face close to mine. He spoke in a soft voice that sent shivers down my spine, "You wouldn't do that," I shiver as he kissed my cheek before trailing kisses up and down my face before going to my neck where he paused just before my ear, "After all you wouldn't be able to enjoy this," He nipped the shell of my ear causing me to have to suppress a violent shiver.

I felt a growl work it's way from my chest as I quickly turn the tables and straddle his hips. He looked surprised as I lower my face until my lips were inches away from his, "You're right about that," I lightly kiss him on the lips before pulling away just as he was about to respond, "But I will still be able to cuddle with someone even if you won't...after all you forget your first mate is a polar bear and so cute!" I almost giggle at his expression, "So why don't you do what I said and I'll let you kiss me as much as you want," I said each word slowly before I roll off of him and laid against the wall.

He laid there blinking in shock. I had to stifle my need to comment on how cute it made him look...damn he looks so cute...hm I wonder if he would look as cute as a girl...hm maybe I should...no bad girl...bad thoughts damn my 26 year old mind while having a 14 year old body. I shook my head just as he sat up. I rolled over until I was laying right behind him as he called out, "Bepo come here. I need you to do something for me."

I wondered if he had considered my idea before I quickly got ready to knock the dark doctor out...after all I can't have him ordering Bepo to avoid touching me. I mentally smirk just as the cute Polar bear walked in. Bepo looked between us and asked, "Yes Captain?"

"Can you take notes for me?" Law asked, "I wish to spend the day with Kaileara,"

I mentally cheered just as Bepo nodded and walked out of the room. I was about to say something just as the door closed and Law had me in the same position as last time. He smirked down at me with his grey eyes shining in the light. I shiver and said, "You do realize we're just 14 right?"

He smirked and said, "Oh I do...but that doesn't mean I don't know the limit of the things I can do..."

I shiver just as he pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

Time skip 5 hours later

* * *

I got up when my stomach made itself known. I heard him chuckle and quickly applied a concealing charm on both of us. He continued to smirk as he tugged me inside. My clone, who had been walking downstairs with Hermione disappeared in a poof of smoke. I got the memories back and felt a smile curl on my lips. He looked back at me as he tugged me into the great hall which caused a number of whispers to echo through the room. He dragged me over to where his crew was before pulling me to sit down next to him. I knew my friends would be coming over to sit with us when they saw where I was. He spoke after a few seconds, "So why is it that you started to grin on the way here?"

I felt a smirk appear on my lips just as a surprised and sweating Hermione walked into the room, "Because I managed to miss two boring classes and freak out Hermione...so basically I got to do a few things I like doing without having to be there."

I heard snorts of laughter just as Hermione found me and stomped over to me. I turned to her with a smirk on my face causing her to twitch as she took the open seat next to me while say, "You really are a bitch Kai...How the hell did you do it?"

"Shadow clone dear Mione," I say causing her to glare at me, "I know what I need to know while not even being there...I also got to have fun so," I caught her hand just as she was about to smack the back of my head, "I believe what you were going to do was congratulate me on finally finding a way to stay up in Binn's class as well as our math class...after all I did both easily,"

She caught my warning tone and nodded causing me to smile sadly at her. I didn't like it when it happened, but she has to remember that unless it's in a fight or something I don't like being hit...especially on the back of the head. I almost shook my head as I let go of her hand and just as she was about to say something a certain troll appeared. I bit back a growl of annoyance just as he said, "Well well Potter looks like your a slu-"

A wand tip was held to his neck before anything else could leave his mouth. The wand was a dark grey almost black with warm gold hints. It had tribal designs cut into the wood and ended at a very sharp tip. I look to see it belonged to Law and nearly grinned at the sight. He spoke in a deadly tone that sent shivers down my spine, "I suggest you don't finish that because if you even think about it I will kill you without an ounce of magic. Touch my long time girlfriend and I will kill you. Got that?"

The troll nodded fearfully and Law released him. He sat down just as the Troll asked, "When did you get together?"

Law smirked and said, "Now why should I tell you? Kai do you know this beast?"

I snicker and say, "Not to my knowledge...though I do believe he is Fred and George's little brother...I can't seem to remember."

The troll ran off and I silently cast a wandless pantsing spell before turning back to my food. The others began to trail into the room and Hermione said, "We have Runes next than Care before we finish up with Herbology."

I nod and sigh, "Let's hope we actually get to do something fun...I am so glad I don't have divination."

I heard snickers from my friends as we ate. We talk and laugh as more pirates gravitate over.

* * *

Time skip 31st of October

* * *

I had been feeling agitated all day...I don't know why, but I had a feeling shit was going to hit the fan. I sat down next to Law as the goblet was brought into the room. I felt a hand on my arm and look over at Luffy, who whispered, "You okay Kai?"

"Yeah just have a feeling shit is going to hit the fan," I say with a shrug, "So basically the usual shit,"

He grinned at that before we turned to the goblet as it sprouted out the diffrent champion names. Okay so French part veela girl, fleur. Bulgarian seeker, Krum. hm...oh this is interesting Ace smirked as he stood up and I clap with the others as he bowed before walking into the room with the other two. So Cedric get's to be a part of the action...wait theres that feeling again...shit did my name just come out of the goblet...yes it did. I growled as I stood and said, "I did not put my name in the fucking Goblet! I would rather watch the damn tournament, so no I am not participating in this shit!"

"Prove it!" A voice from Slytherin yelled, "Prove you didn't!"

I smirk and said, "I, Kaileara Lunaria Potter-Evans vow that I did not put my name in the goblet, so I have said it, so mote it be and may the fates and the damned seal my vow!" Thunder boomed overhead as lightning struck the ground...damn best type of vow ever since if I lied and tried to use my magic afterwards I would be fried, "Expecto Patronum!" A brilliant white wolf with angle wings, 9 tails, and dragon horns burst from my wand before running around the hall and taking a seat at my feet after nuzzling Law, "As you can see I did not put my name in the goblet...if I wanted to even take part in the fucking competition do you really think I wouldn't announce it to the world that I figured out how to pass the age line...I mean really do you not know me well enough to realize I don't want the fucking fame...actually any fame unless I earn it myself. I swear you praise me for what happened on this night 13 years ago when no one knows what happened..." I watched as many flinch before turning to my patronus, "Please give a message to idiot for me," It nodded and I grin, "Tell him that has to do better than that if he wants to catch the uncatchable wolf and to go fuck himself!"

My Patronus took off with a bow and I smirk until I heard Dumbledore say, "I am sorry to say that you have to participate...it is a magically bind-"

"I know what it is Dumbledeedipshit," I roll my eyes as gasps and a few laughs echo through the hall, "I will be participating, but not under the Hogwarts banner. All the glory and honor earned from this will be split between One piece and Hufflepuff," I ignore everyone as I walk passed the shell shocked teachers while giving a grin to the one piece teachers and walk into the room.

The french girl was about to comment as I took a seat on the sole chair in the room next to Ace when said pyro head asked, "Your feeling was correct so now your in the tournament."

"Yup," I say with a sigh, "I did a whole magical vow to prove I didn't put my name in the damned cup and got to call Dumbledore his nickname...oh yeah and now if I win hufflepuff and one peace will be given the glory...even if I didn't put my name in the damn thing, I will be doing my best to win...after all I am me and I want to fuck with the magical communities,"

He snickered as he said, "Just as sadistic as always...you know what we're in this together."

"Of course you my Nakama and brother...still can't believe you're older than me," He smirked as I said this.

He was about to say something when the door opened. Shanks strode in next to Pop's with Mihawk all three stood next to us and I nearly grinned at the look on Dumbledore's face...total surprise and suppressed rage. Good thing I got the house elves under control last year...hehe he's pissed. I smirk at him just as chaos began to unfold. I was happy to watch it and I could tell that the others were as well. I only got involved when Fleur said, "Thizzz Child zhould not bezz in thizz competition!"

I glare at her as I yell, "Do not call me a child! I have never been one. I've had to deal with being beaten and called a freak every single damn day of my life until I learned I was a witch. I have been attacked every single year and told that children couldn't do anything when the damn teachers did nothing to stop what was happening. I have faced a damn shade that was after a damn philosophers stone, A fucking three thousand year old Basilisk, and being almost killed by both dementors and a damn werewolf! Can a child do all that! Can a child surive an encounter with a three headed dog Can a child take down a possesed teacher? Can a child be bitten by a three thousand year old basilisk and still stab a fucking possessed diary with the fang that was lodged in their arm only to be saved by a fucking phoenix just five minutes later? Can a child defeat a horde of over one hundred Dementors and then outrun a werewolf at thirteen all the while protecting another kid? Can any child do that? Can a child do that without losing their mind? Can they deal with being shunned for doing something good, then praised for doing something that no child should have to do? Can they deal with any of that and come out with just a single scar? Can they do any of that without going insane?" I glared at the silent teen and all the adults in the room except for the three I knew actually gave a damn, "I did all that and you still call me a child? Your an idiot if you think I'm a child... I've never been a child and I did all that in the space of three fucking years...three fucking years from the age of 11 to the age of 14...I have survived everything that's been thrown at me through sheer luck and determination...The moment you can find another child who did that...you can call me a child," I turn away from them all and began to head out the door, "Until you're done acting like prissy little bitches...leave me the fuck alone..."

I exited the room and ran towards the doors before I quickly headed upstairs until I had reached the astronomy tower. Tears had begun to fall as I took a seat and the words came just as I opened my mouth and began to sing:

_Little girl, Little girl,  
__Just a child...  
__Just a little girl,  
But where are you...  
Where are you?_

_Little girl,  
Your tears they fall...  
Like little stars...  
Little stars in the sky,  
Where did you go?_

_Little girl,  
Sleeping in a hollow tree,  
With tears streaming down your face...  
Where are you? Where are you?_

_Little girl,  
Why do you cry?  
Why do you cry?  
To the moon little one...  
Why do you cry?_

_Little girl,  
The big man calls...  
He has a whip in hand,  
Little girl where are you?_

_Little girl,  
Alone in this world...  
Where are the fighters?  
Where are the damned?_

_Little girl,  
Run like the wind...  
Little girl,  
Where are you friends?_

_Little girl,  
So alone in this world...  
With no home to live,  
No one to care...  
No one to hear you cry out...  
No one to defend...  
Little girl...sweet child...  
Crying alone...for none care...about you little girl._

I shake lightly when I finish as tears stream down my face. They call me a child, a little girl, but how could they see me as that when I've been through more than a child...saw the evils of the world...how could they? I have never been a child...Damn it! My hands were clenched into fists as I tried to stop myself from screaming. They don't know anything about me, yet they assume that I'm a golden girl...that I've had a posh life and that I've been spoiled. Their idiots! The lot of them...how dare they think that when they know nothing? I drop to the ground as I tried to keep calm...why did this have to happen to me? Why does fate hate me so much? I shiver and cry just as warm arms curl around me. The scent of warm saki, steel, and the sea surrounded me. I lean against Shanks as he held me and whispered, "It's alright Kai, We're not going to allow anything to happen...I promise."

The scent of steel, old books, wine, and the sea came from behind me as another set of arms curled around my waist, "Shanks is right...we're not going to allow anything to happen to you like that again."

"After all," I stare at Shanks in confusion, "Your our daughter and to allow it would be bad...plus no one messes with our family,"

I felt a smile appear on my face as I nod and suddenly feel sleepy. I yawn and both chuckle before Shanks picked me up...I just noticed he had both arms. I snuggle into his chest as I whisper, "I know papa...I know..."

I felt him stiffen before he said, "Damn now I have to wait forever for you to say that when your not exhausted."

I heard Mihawk laugh before both began to walk down the stairs. I yawn again causing Mihawk to say, "Get some sleep. Your safe."

I took the slight order without caring. I fell asleep to the gentle motions of Shanks breathing and his easy gate. Yeah with them I am safe...with my Nakama I'm always safe.

* * *

Morning

* * *

I was surrounded by warmth and woke up. I look around to see that I was laying in the middle of Shanks and Mihawk. I got a devious idea and shifted into a snake before slithering out of their hold. After I was on the floor, I shifted back and watched. They shifted towards the warmth and wrapped their arms around one another and I quickly took a few pictures both for blackmail and to send a few to Makino...I walk out of the room and headed through the ship to where Law's room was. I opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk reading a rather thick medical book. He glanced up and upon seeing it was me, marked the page and stood up. I smile and glance outside to see it was still rather late maybe 1 am. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "You shouldn't be up."

"You're one to talk," I retort before kissing him on the lips.

He kissed me back and I easily maneuvered us to the bed until we were laying down. His arms wrapped around me and I closed my eyes. He chuckled and said, "You don't like sleeping alone do you?"

I pout and glance up at him, "I love you Law...I really do, but 14 year old girls suck. I would rather be with you than having them ask me questions about what sex is like...Their teenagers and yet..." I rolled my eyes as he laughed, "Yes laugh at my pain while I silently plot my revenge," He stopped laughing causing me to smirk until I caught sight of his face, "Why do I have a feeling your plotting something?"

"I always am," He retorted as he kissed me again before closing his eyes, "But this time I'm not...I'm actually trying to decide what to do tomorrow...it's a hogsmeade day after all,"

I roll my eyes and curl up closer to him while saying, "I show you around before we eat at the three broomsticks...unless you're willing to feed my sugar addiction..."

I glance up at him and nearly snicker at the look of horror on his face. He shivered lightly causing me to look at him in confusion. He clarified while he continued to shiver, "I have a feeling that it will be ten times worse when your pregnant..."

I stare at him with wide eyes before I say, "Not going to happen...not going to happen any time soon...hopefully never..."

"Why?" He asked with confusion written on his face, "Why not? Don't you want kids?"

"I want kids," I clarify, "But I don't want to deal with my idiotic male family as well as having to watch what I eat and having morning Sickness...we're going to adopt...or something," I could see the small frown on his face, "Why?"

He glanced down at me and sighed, "I don't know...I think it would be nice to have a few kids that are just ours...not blood adopted you know...I would be willing to put up with all the trouble,"

I sigh before realizing how stupid this conversation is, "Law..."

"Yes?" He asked.

"We're just 14 year olds...we shouldn't be thinking about this stuff until we're at least 18," I deadpan causing him to stare at me, "Why don't we save this conversation until around then...I may have changed my mind or..." I trail off as the other option came to the forefront of my mind, "Let's just wait a while okay?" He seemed to have realized what I was saying and nodded, "It sucks having the memories of two lives in your mind...shit like this happens..." I shook my head as I said, "Let's go to sleep...I'm still tired,"

He nodded and we both head to sleep with one last kiss. I smile softly as I thought of how cute he looked when he was stunned and when he was sleeping. I wonder how he would look as a woman...yup definitely going to enjoy turning him into a woman...hm...maybe just maybe I'll just switch our genders and let him do everything and not have to deal with that shit. I nearly snickered only to hear him groan out, "Go to sleep, Kai. I don't give a fuck about what you're thinking about...or planning just go the fuck to bed!"

I felt a devious smirk slide onto my face before I complied...yup going to have fun with that spell. I fell asleep with the images in my mind.

* * *

Time skip morning

* * *

I shot out of bed at the sound of shouting and rubbed my eyes as I got up. Law followed close behind and I opened the door to see Shanks and Mihawk freaking out...seeing the Hawk-like man freak out was...both disturbing and entertaining especially when he was cursing in many diffrent languages mostly focusing on spanish, italian and a bit of portuguese. I blink just as Ace yelled, "What the fuck are you two doing?"

"Kaileara is missing!" Shanks yelled in total freak out mode.

Ace began to freak out and was soon joined by Luffy and Sabo...wait Garp too...what the fuck?

I blink while Law leaned down and whispered, "They do know you usually sleep with me right?"

I shrug and whisper, "Hard to say with this act of idiocy...I expected it from Shanks, but Mihawk? no. I think that Shanks has some how infected him...and Sabo. Sabo was always the smart one other than me...though I do not know how this has happened," I shrug before whispering, "Let's go back to bed. I'll apply silencing wards okay?" Upon seeing his nod I closed the door and did so before we crawled back into bed, "Night."

"Night," He said.

I snuggled back against his chest and fell asleep not even caring about the destruction outside...we'll deal with it in the morning...ah it's good to have a nice pillow...I heard the door open and a few people come in. Law's arm tightened around my waist. I heard a few surprised gasps, but ignore it just as Shachi said, "I wonder if their-"

Icy needles formed around him and I sleepily glare at the pervert as I growl out, "Finish that sentence and I will turn you into a damn pin pincushion. All of you out except you Bepo...I need another pillow." The polar bear grinned as he walked over and laid down on the bed...I curl up in between him and law happily as everyone stared at me, so I raised an eyebrow at them while saying, "Did I stutter get the fuck out of here!"

They were tossed out five minutes later when they hadn't moved. Law opened a single eye and asked, "Was that necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was," I say with a small grin, "After all no one takes time away from my sleep, my pillow time, my bathtime, my book time, and my fluffy time,"

"Fluffy time?" Both the bear and man question me.

"Fluffy time," I nod sagely, "No man must interrupt a woman's fluffy time or the fluffy's will get angry,"

"What are Fluffy's?" Law mumbles, "And what will they do when they get angry?"

"Fluffy's are fluffys...no one disrespects them," I murmur as I stare back at the two, "If you anger them, the fluffies will steal everything you hold dear while slowly killing you through the darkest torchure imaginable,"

"What is the darkest torchure imaginable?" He asked.

"They will make you watch hours of barney while slowly peeling pieces of skin off and shoving them down your throat," I say before smiling, "Goodnight boys!"

I snuggled between the two and went to sleep dreaming of fluffys...Fluffys are so cute and adorable...must make room for fluffy time.

**Here is another chapter...give me a review! or the fluffys will be mad...**


	6. The task

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and any other works that appear are going to be credited to their owners...yup I just went there...I don't own Harry Potter either**

**Alright because I was asked. This is not a rewrite of Ocean Moon. This is it's own story alright.**

**Should I add quotes and other things at the top of the chapter?**

Chapter five: The task

I sat above a fuming Hermione and a pissed off pair of twins while dimly wondering how I got here...

* * *

Flashbacks, flashback

* * *

_I sat on one of the castles towers. The roofing bit into my skin a bit, but the view was too good to pass up. I blink upon seeing Hermione and the twins walking by the whomping willow...damn I am so bored...I wonder what their doing. I easily jumped from the towers roof and shifted into a white hawk. I landed on a tree nearby and listened in as they talked. Hermione was speaking, "Alright you two what are we going to do?"_

_"Hermione!" George whined to my surprise because he is the calmer twin and the most reserved, "Why are you so..."_

_"So dramatic," Fred finished, "It isn't that bad...plus it helps with our cover up,"_

_Hermione said, "I don't give a damn. He's creepy," Who is she talking about and what cover up, "I don't like him...he's...he's..."_

_"Hermione," George smirked, "It isn't that bad and now you can't say a thing about Angelina. Krum is a nice-"  
_

_"I don't give a fuck!" She near shouted causing the two to shush her, "Krum is stalking me and-"_

_I almost snicker as I watch them before I flew off. I had things to do and a revenge plan to cook up!_

* * *

Time skippy

* * *

_I smirk as I walk up to the bulgarian and hand him a note. He looked at me in confusion as I say, "A message from the one you like."_

_I nearly snicker as I walked away. The memories of the clone I sent to Angelina came back and I nearly skip. How much fun is it, Getting back at three people who pissed you off. Fred and George should learn not to interrupt me when I meditating by dumping me into the lake. Hermione should learn not to drag me away from Law. I smirk and bounce off to do things. My clones that I sent to Hermione and the twins popped causing me to smirk sadistically...causing the people around me to freeze and back away. I bounce away to finish preparations and smirk when I was done._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Ah yes, I ended up getting all three of them in an embarrassing position with the chaser and the seeker...ah the blackmail I have is amazing. I smirk down at them and ask, "Why are you angry at me?"

"Kai you do not do what you-" Hermione near shouted causing a few people to come towards us.

I cut her off by saying, "Revenge is a dish best served cold do you not agree Hermione,"She stiffened before realization came to all three of them...I saw the widening of their eyes, "Good you remember what happened. Fred, George while lake water isn't seawater I still grow weak...very weak. Hermione I haven't been able to be with Law for the longest time and to see him again makes me so happy. I may not pay attention most of the time, but I try to split my time up...next time you three want me just tell me at meals or in class or when you see me and I'm not busy..." I trail off as I jump down and began to walk away, "I am sorry that my prank was a bit cruel, but with everything that's going on meditation and Law are the only things keeping me from worrying about the tasks."

I walked away and ignored their calls as I headed to the room. I needed to think and research past tournaments to get even a clue about what the task could be.

* * *

Time skip 1st task

* * *

I took a deep breath as I pace the tent. The roars of the dragons caused me to almost flinch. I got the most dangerous of all five dragons. The Japanese Raijin. The dragon was named for it's ability to call upon lightning and storms. They were said to be the lost children of the thunder god for which they are named. I shiver as the Horntail roared...Ace was most likely enjoying this...after all dragons were beings of fire...for they had been born from the eternal flame that lives in lady Gaia's heart. I close my eyes as the crowed cheers. He's finished then. I waited for my turn before I walked out. The Raijin was a sleek silvery being that looked as Japanese dragons usually did. It had a large rack of horns on it's head and it's main was spiked. I watch as it's mercury eyes turn towards me. I slowly approach it after I took a deep breath. I held out my wand and lay it on the ground in front of me. I heard gasps among the crowed as I bow. The dragon stared at me before speaking in dragon tongue, "_A human who shows respect...surprising."_

I spoke in answer causing silence to fall, "_I only wish to show respect where it is deserved lady Raijin. I am only here to take the golden object in your nest. I doubt it's good for your babies."_

_"You know the noble tongue?" _She questioned causing me to nod, "_Do you know why we are here?"_

_"A task for a tournament my lady," _I answer truthfully, "_I am merely in this tournament by the hands of the fates. As I have said before, The golden object in your nest is not good for your babies. I wish only to take it and nothing else. Trust the red haired man and he will make sure you are unharmed. He cares for your kind...for all dragons. The golden object is the goal of this task,"_

_"You do not lie," _She murmured as she slowly laid down and used her tail to motion me forward, "_Take the gold and go though may I have your name?"_

_"Kaileara. My name is Kaileara...though my middle and last names have changed in this life," _I say as I began to walk closer, "_In my past life my name was Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. Now it is Evans-Potter Lunaria Kaileara. May I have your name...if I may be so bold to ask?"__  
_

_"Raiya," _She answered before looking at the crowed, "_Human's are so loud. I wish there was a place we could talk without them...you are interesting."_

_"There is," _I say and wondered mutley if I should even offer it before shrugging after all it isn't every day you get to talk to one of these amazing beings, "_I have an island where we can talk...though it is unplottable by magical means. I can only give you the name since I do not know where it truly is,"__  
_

_"That is fine," _She said with a nod of her great head, "_Just the name will do...We dragons can find anywhere just by the name...well those of us who are not inbred idiots,"_

_"One Piece Island_," I answer just as I reached the nest, "_I have to say you are very beautiful. May I ask if you are a part of the royal family?"_

"_Yes I am...how did you know?" _She asked.

"_I've been reading about dragons out of fascination," _I answer, "_One of my ancestors happened to be good friends with a colony of dragons and wrote everything in a book. He had befriended a legendary Nightfury...anyway he said that only members of the royal family of the Raijin's have your scale color...it shows their breeding and their ability to rule. By the brightness of your scale...you are the ruler of your clan,"_

_"Yes I am," _She said causing me to nod as I grab the golden egg before I began to retreat with a bow, "_Come here child," _I gulp nervously but did as she bid me too.

She lowered her head close to my face and murmured something in a language that I couldn't understand before her tail came up and handed me something. I took it before I realized it was a necklace with a feather from her mane, a scale, and a single fang. I spoke in surprise, "_Thank you for your gift, but why?"_

_"We dragons have long memories and you are the second Human to impress me. Your ancestor was the first," _I stare at her in shock causing her to chuckle, "_Yes I knew him well. His dragon was a great friend and ally of my clan. He had the blood of a wolf in his veins from his mother and only now has that surfaced again in you. The necklace is a gift from me to you in order to join our clans as ally's. Other dragons shall appear to you over the course of three years. Should you ever need my assistance, just hug the fang to you chest and call out my name. Good bye Kaileara...your ancestor would be proud to have seen this day...to have seen the day for his clan to return to their allies. May the great spirits watch over you,"_

I nod dumbly as I walk away. I pick up my wand and took a seat in the medical tent. I shiver slightly as Madame Pomfrey used her magic to check me over. I hid the necklace in a pocket space just as Ace grabbed my arm and began to tug me towards the opening while saying, "Come on their giving you your scores."

I nod and was pleasantly surprised to see almost all of the scores high. Only the durmstrangs headmaster gave me a low score being only a 6, but I had the highest score out of all the others...even Ace. He grinned as I cheers erupted from the crowed. I put the golden egg into a pocket space before I began to walk to the ship. Ace followed as he passed me his golden egg and I slipped it into the same space as mine. We reached the ship and walked inside just as music began to blare. I smile as the party got into full swing. Someone brought out a bunch of boo's and I grabbed a bottle of sake with a smile. I drank deeply from it and nearly purr from the feeling of it going down my throat...ah Sake how I have missed thee...I heard a laugh and someone grabbed the bottle from my hands. I turn to scowl at the redhaired idiot...Eustass Kid...captain of the Kid pirates and pain in my ass. I glare at him as he said, "Well, well it looks like the little bitch is getting drunk-"

"Eustass," I growl as I cut him off, "Give me back my damned Sake before I stab you!"

He smirked and said, "Bring it bitch!"

I growl and lunge at him...just like that chaos erupted...ah being a pirate is amazing. I grab my Sake bottle after I managed to get Kid to drop it before I drank the rest of it...hm having a high Alcohol is good sometimes. I felt a warm arm slide around my waist and smirk at seeing a smirking Law. He nodded to the door and I followed without a word...we would be leaving everyone to clean this up. I smile and curl up against him in the crows nest. It seemed that we were not the only ones partying. The hufflepuff's seemed to be the only group not acting like...idiots. I smirk as a boy from Durmstrangs fell into the lake. I shook my head until Law asked, "What's going through your mind?"

I smirk and say, "I was thinking about how everyone, but the badgers are partying like idiots...hell even Gryffindor is partying," I pointed to the tower where light streamed from the windows and you could barely make out dancing shapes, "It reminds me of the fact that we're actually here you know...that we don't have to worry about marine's yet..."

"I doubt that any of them are alive...we only know of Garp and Coby," He said causing me to snicker, "What?"

"I would love to get my hands on that bastard with the power over lava," I say with a shrug, "I want to kill him...slowly and painfully for everything he's done,"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Your sadistness knows no bounds."

"You're one to talk," I retort, "Mr. Puppet master-" He was on top of me in a matter of seconds while glaring at me...damn Doflamingo...I shook my head, "Bad choice of words...but you have to admit that the way you play with Marnies is much like a puppeteer with his marionettes..."

"Do not even think that," He hissed and I sighed, "I am not that bastard!"

"I know," I murmur causing him to sigh, "You are not him...you will never be him because you have me and our Nakama...never forget that Law...Never forget that,"

He got off of me before lifting me up and pulling me into his lap as he sat down again. I lean into him and tried to stop my racing pulse...seeing the fire in Law's eyes at any time was bad for me...very bad...it made my pulse go wild and made me want to do things I couldn't...yet. I shivered as he buried his face in my neck while sighing. He paused before smirking against the flesh of my neck and murmuring, "What's wrong Kai?"

I glare at the moon while murmuring, "Nothing is wrong,"

Smug bastard...hm maybe I should see what he looks like as a gri-...Law began to nip and suck on my neck causing me to shiver...damn need to stop him before anything happens. I got up just as he was kissing my neck. I jumped down and smirked up at him as he yelled, "What the hell?"

My smirk widened as I say, "I'm going to bed...have fun!"

I took off and run into Law's room. I shake my head before I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. I finished up while putting on one of his t-shirts and one of my sweat pants...so glad that I kept some of my clothes here. I slid into bed and sighed happily as he ran into the room. I closed my eyes and evened out my breathing so he wouldn't know I was awake. I heard the rustle of his clothes as he approached me until he paused. The heat his body gave off was enough for me to feel that he was close to me. I felt his fingers lightly trace across my face before trailing down to my arm. The patterns he traced were the tattoo's I used to have. I felt him kiss my forehead before walking over to the desk where medical notes littered the table. I heard the rustling of papers and breath a silent sigh before falling asleep.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I gave Ace a grin as I led him up to the room. Everyone was in classes at the moment so it was a perfect time to do this. I was so glad when Pop's offered me a place as a student. I almost smirk at the thought of all the fighting skills and magic I was learning. I managed to get Hermione and the others to join in on the learning and the twins were happy due to the fact they got to learn prank spells from a bunch of people. I easily open the newly appeared door before glancing at Ace with a smirk, "Welcome to the room of Requirement also known as the come and go room."

He walked inside and stared at the sandy shore. I grin and walk to the water before I took a step inside. Ace stared at me when I didn't show any sign of needing help, "What the fuck?"

"This water is magic," I say causing him to give me his 'are you crazy?' look, "It is. The room can create anything and this water is just a pool of magic. It will turn into something else later, but for now come on. We need to figure this out,"

"How did you know we needed to be underwater to hear this?" Ace asked as he held up his egg, "All I heard was terrible screeching that sounded worse than the time Penguin tried to sing a song,"

I smirk and say, "It's mermish. Merfolk that live in england hide their true appearances and their abilities...I learned a bunch from Camie and a mixture of other Merfolk when I was on Fishman Island or encountered them when I was with Law during the years."

He stared at me dumbly before following me. I heard him gasp as the water lapped against his bare feet and yet he felt no weakness...I knew what he was feeling because I felt it as well. I smiled at my brother and grabbed his hand causing him to look at me. I nodded at his unspoken question...I would bring him back here...I would bring everyone here tomorrow. We had 2 months until the next task which would be on february 24th...well almost two months. We had about a month and 2 weeks left. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and grin at my brother before we walked further into the waves. The water felt nice as it curled around me. We got stomach deep before I turned to a smiling Ace as he said, "I think this is far enough."

I nod and together we submerge ourselves in the water before opening our eggs. The eggs were pretty as they began to release the mermaids song:

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

I raise my head with a small gasp once we surface. We walked back over to the beach and settled on the soft golden sand. I spoke after a few moments, "That was both beautiful and creepy...hm they will take someone we love."

"Why that?" Ace asked.

"Ace think about it, 'We've taken what you'll sorely miss,'. Are you that attached to an object?" I question him before shaking my head, "If it was lost in the water, I could always get it back. It has to be someone we love, but the thing is how are you going to survive an hour under water? I can use my power, but your kind of stuck,"

He seemed to realize that fact and began to curse. I watched for a few moments before he turned to me and asked, "Can't you do anything to help me with that?"

I blink before thousands of things that could be used came to mind before I nodded, "Yeah, but it will take time for me to get a foolproof method...I'll do my best, but...I'm worried?"

"About what?" He asked almost as soon as I finished causing me to sigh.

"How many people do we care about have devil fruit powers?" I question causing him to pale, "It could be any one of them. For both of us it could be Luffy though I think they'll choose Law because of the fact he is my boyfriend...how I hate using that word to describe him,"

"Who else could they use for me?" Ace asked causing me to facepalm, "What?"

"Marco...They may use Marco you idiot," I say causing him to stare at me with a dumbstruck face.

"Why would they use him? He's just a friend," Ace blinked at me causing me to snort.

"Everyone, but you it seems can see it," I roll my eyes at my now elder brother, "A certain phoenix loves you...has loved you for spirits know how long and yet you do not notice. I swear you're so oblivious Pyro head. Ace Marco loves you and I've seen the looks you've been giving him when he isn't wearing a shirt,"

"WHAT?!" He nearly screamed causing me to want to both laugh and facepalm, "He doesn't like me and even he did how are you so sure I like him?"

"Because you look at him the way I look at Law and the way Boa looks at Luffy," I deadpan causing him to stare at me, "You are in love with Marco, Ace. Just give into the feelings, I'm sure it will be okay,"

"Kai..." His eyes turned sad causing me to freeze, "What if he...what if he doesn't love me? Or is like Maria?"

I was quick to wrap him into a hug. I was happy that he realized his feelings fast, yet I couldn't help, but feel my heart shatter at the reminder of the girl that nearly drove my brother over the edge...after all she was one of the reasons he went after Blackbeard...she helped the bastard into catching Ace. I spoke in a soft voice as I gently ran my fingers through his hair, "It will be fine Ace. He looks at you like your the only thing in the world he wants and needs. He has been in love with you since our last life. Ace look at me," He looked up at me as I spoke, "He is in love with you and even if he ends up hurting you I'll kill 'im or turn him into a girl. Ace just try after all love may come and go, but if it's true it shall stay as still as stone. I've found my true love and so shall you. Give the guy a chance and be happy. I'll be here for you all the way through it. Just embrace it, little flame...just embrace it," I used the nickname that I had given him when we were kids, "Okay?"

He nodded and said, "We should be getting back...I have something I need to do."

I nod and we head out. We were walking down the steps when we saw Marco standing there. I smirk and push Ace towards the phoenix while saying, "I need to see Shanks about something...see you two later!"

I smirk at the shocked look on Ace's face as Marco gave me a small nod. I gave the blond man a thumbs up and raced off. When I glance back, Marco had pulled Ace into a deep kiss. I laugh and made it into the ship before heading to Shanks office. I knock on the door and heard Shanks say, "Come in."

I open the door and kick it shut as I walk inside. I grin at seeing Mihawk there before I took a seat on one of the couches. Mihawk saw the grin on my face and asked, "Why so happy? Did you make something explode?"

"Nope," I answered happily, "Marco and Ace are going to get together!"

"How did you manage that?" Shanks asked from his place at the desk.

"I had a heart to heart talk with my brother and a little help from a phoenix," I say causing them to look at me, "Fawkes was very helpful when it came to this kind of thing...I need to ask something though,"

"What's up?" Shanks looked up from his paperwork.

"Is there something that will give a devil fruit user the ability to swim for a short time...at least an hour?" I ask causing them to look at each other.

"There might be, but why do you ask?" Mihawk questioned.

"The next task takes place in the lake," I say, "We figured out the clue and the only damn place in this country that has mermaids is Hogwarts. The black lake has the only mermaids in england since the ministry is full of fucking idiots and back watered inbreds. I won't have that much trouble seeing as I can just create a thin coating of scales or something to protect myself. Ace isn't that lucky...so is there?"

"We'll have to ask around and research, but probably," Shanks answered causing me to sigh, "Are you feeling okay?"

I nod while shrugging, "Yeah just haven't been sleeping that much. With Law, I can sleep as long as I want to, but I keep getting weird dreams that wake me up...I guess it's taking it's toll on me along with my use of clones."

Both men look at me in concern, "What weird dreams?"

"Images of two diffrent groups of people," I answer with a sigh, "One of a prison or something and the other of a group with dragons or something. The first are trapped and can't get out while the other group is debating about returning to their home...I'm not too sure...the thing is I keep seeing images of the people who look like my godfather and my friends parents and some family members..."

"How long has this been going on?" Shanks demanded.

"Last four maybe five months," I answer with a shrug, "It hasn't been affecting me until around now,"

They look between each other before Shanks stood up. I blink in confusion as he walked over to me before saying, "I'll be right back, but try to get some sleep or something okay?"

I nod in confusion as both left the office. I shrug before going to the window seat and curling up before falling asleep. The moment I do I am assaulted by images...

* * *

Dreams

* * *

_I stood in a large clearing with four people and dragons...so it's the debaters. The first was a tall man. __His hair was a deep red and his eyes a deep gold that held bravery and a need to protect. He looked like Shanks only he had longer and messier hair. The second was a woman of medium height. __Her hair was a deep raven black with streaks of white. Her eyes were a deep silvery blue that held mysteries and secrets. The third was another woman of short height. Her hair was__ honey colored hair and black eyes filled with love and caring. The last member of the group was another man of tall height. His hair was a deep brown with silvery white streaks. His eyes were a deep emerald that held cunning and knowledge. The red haired man stood next to a large red dragon with golden undertones to it's scales. The dragons eyes shone just as the man's did. The black haired woman stood next to a bronze and blue dragon that was just as mystic as she. The second woman stood next to a dragon that was smaller than the others that had amber and black scales. The second man had a silver and green dragon who looked as noble of he and as cunning. All four were quiet for the first time since I've ever seen them until the second man spoke, "Rowena what did you see?"_

_______Rowena...wait didn't my vault have pictures of the founder...shit these were the four founders meaning...their dragon riders...but also blessed by Hecate and the dragon king Bahamut! The black haired woman spoke, "The tournament has come to pass once more. A child that is not even of age is participating in it. Salazar we must return as soon as we can."_

_______"I see," the second man spoke with a deep sigh, "I suppose it is time,"_

_______"I am happy to see that you agree with Helga and I," The second man chuckled as he turned to the second woman, "Isn't that right Helga?"_

_______"Godric," The second woman, Helga shook her head with a sigh, "I swear you act like a child sometimes...Pay attention to what Ro just said. A child is in danger...which house does the child belong to?"_

_______"Godric's lions," The first woman, Rowena answered causing the red haired man, Godric to growl, "Keep your inner lion in check Godric!"_

_______"One of my cubs is being forced into the damned tournament when they shouldn't and your telling me to keep my beast in check!" Godric roared in fury, "Why should I Rowena? Why shouldn't I be pissed off?!"_

_______"Because," The second man, Salazar said calmly, "She is a member of our lines Godric-"_

_______"A girl!" Godric seemed to forget the topic as a large goofy grin appeared on his face, "I can't believe it! A girl was born into our combined lines for the first time since our children...oh what am I going to get her for all the birthdays she missed? Oh maybe a dress? Damn I need to find out what she likes... Virtus what do you think we shoul-"_

_______"GODRIC!" Rowena practically roared causing the red haired man to flinch, "Stop acting like an idiot. We must prepare to leave. Once we make sure she survives we can spoil her...I swear I don't even know why you married him Sal,"_

_______"I prefer my men strong and goofy over weak...like you're husband was..." Salazar retorted as he went over to Godric, "Ric please control yourself and remember that we do have a job to do. Let's get going. Rowena did you see something else?"_

_______"Yes Sal," Rowena smiled softly, "She is a part of the prophecy given so long ago,"  
_

_______"Wait you don't mean..." Helga trailed off with wide eyes._

_"Yes she and those she considers family and friends will cause the world to return to the sea and become an ocean paradise for pirates," Rowena said causing the three to stare, "In the end they shall cause the magic world to fall into ruin for it is a lost cause. Only the island that holds the worlds greatest treasure shall remain whole. Only the sea's gifted and loved shall remain unchanged for they hold the gifts lost to the world. The corrupt shall be washed away with the pure waves of the sea...only the sea's chosen shall hold her gifts,"_

_The world turned black and I awoke..._

* * *

End of dream

* * *

I let out a gasp as I shot from my seat as something poked my chest. I heard a soft chuckle and felt an arm curl around my waist to keep me from falling onto my ass. I look over at Law who was grinning down at me causing me to...slap him with a book. He groaned as he fell to the ground clutching his face. I stare at his twitching form until it faded away to reveal Shachi. I grin down at the twitching Mechanic/medical assistant as I say, "Perverted Baka! Be glad it was a book and not a fish."

"Fish?" Bepo asked as he poked his head into the office.

I grabbed on of the fish, I had them for various reasons, from it's pocket space. I handed it to Bepo, who ate it quickly causing me to roll my eyes. I yawned as I asked, "What's going on?"

"Shanks wanted you to come to Whitebeards office," Bepo answered causing me to nod.

I walked out of the office without another word. I gave either a nod or a wave to the various people I passed before I reached the office. I knock on the door twice before walking in. Shanks, Mihawk, Pop's, and a few other people stood together. I immediately knew this was going to be interesting with the looks in the three males eyes. What was shocking was to see Makino standing there with wide eyes. I gape and stare only for the dark green haired woman to launch herself across the room and wrap her arms around me. I stiffened at the contact only to relax in seconds as her scent wafted around me like a thick blanket. I did what any child who hasn't seen there mother in a while; I hugged her tight while burying my face in her stomach and crying softly. We stayed like that for what felt like a few hours before one of the other men in the room cleared his throat. We separated, but I stayed by her side because I didn't want to leave her yet. Tundra rose in my mind and chanted'Mama, Mama' over and over. I agreed with her as we took a seat and I look around the room in curiosity, but snapped my attention to Pop's as he spoke, "Now that we are all here let's begin."

I almost froze at the way he spoke. He was totally serious and I had only seen him like this when one of those he considered sons and daughters were in trouble or hurt...this was going to be interesting.

**Well that's it for now!**


	7. The dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and any other works that appear are going to be credited to their owners...yup I just went there...I don't own Harry Potter either**

**Alright because I was asked. This is not a rewrite of Ocean Moon. This is it's own story alright.**

"You can taunt a wolf with just about anything, but in the end you forget a kay principle...We wolves with fight back with all that we have ten fold of what you give because no one messes with pack...no one can taunt a wolf and get out unscathed...you think dragons are scary try me!"- Kaileara Ashferd to Ares during her first life as a daughter of Artemis.

Chapter five: The dream

"So what's up?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" The same man from before asked.

"Four...five months," I answer as I take a closer look at him, "Just as I told Shanks...Who are you?"

The man was tall with windswept black hair and greyish silver eyes. He wore a black suit with a silver wolf on his pocket. He radiated pride and wisdom...I could tell he was old...really old. He spoke after a few moments, "I am White Star of the Star clan and pack. I am an old friend of Whitebeards...I also have experience with things like this."

I blink in confusion before asking, "Things like what?"

"What you are experiencing is just called Wandering," He began causing me to give him a confused look, "Wandering is an ability very few are given...even fewer are able to unlock the ability to use it...you've unlocked it,"

"How did she unlock it?" Shanks asked, "And will it kill her?"

"It won't kill her," White answered before turning to look at me, "Have you done anything other than eat your devil fruit? Have you gotten into any battles that seemed like a lost cause only to come out on top through sheer luck or skill?"

I hesitantly nod causing Shanks to yell, "WHAT?!"

I shiver at the looks I'm being given as White asked, "What exactly happened?"

I retold the events of the past three school years and at the end I had to keep Shanks, Mihawk, and Pops from murdering Dumbledore...I'm going to be given that pleasure not them. Makino and the others were calm though from what I could feel coming from my mother figure she was pissed off. I transformed into a phoenix and began to sing a calming song. When they were calm, I shifted back and said, "I'm going to be the one to kill the idiot not you."

I heard a sharp laugh. I turn and saw it was one of the two that came with White. He had fiery orange hair and red eyes. His mouth opened to reveal row upon row of fangs. He had tan skin and wore a ruby red tunic with black plants. He gave another sharp laugh causing the person next to him to slap him in the back of the head. The person was a woman with blue hair. Her eyes were a serene greyish blue that shone like diamonds. She wore a soft blue kimono with waves and sea kings decorating it. Her hair was long enough to brush her ankles...She wasn't wearing shoes. The man yelped from the hit and shouted, "That hurt Mirea!"

"Good," The woman rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't be so childish and allow your bloodthirsty thoughts to cloud your mind,"

The man snorted and said, "I can allow my mind to do as it wishes. White why did we have to bring her here? I would have been-"

"Because Gladius," White growled softly causing my head to snap towards him...he's a wolf?...wow, "The child-"

"I'm not a child and I will rip you limb from limb if you call me that again!" I growled at him as Tundra eagerly rushed to the surface for a fight.

White let out a bark like laugh before saying, "I am sorry little wolf. It seems that the stories are true. Now Gladius," He turned back to the man, "Mira came with us because she knows how to train devil fruit users...the little wolf is a devil fruit user so we can't follow the regular training methods."

"I can train this ability?" I ask causing him to nod.

"Yes," He answered, "Wandering is an ability that has been used to see what an enemy has been planning...usually it is used during wars. Now we will have to start training you, but perhaps you can tell us what you saw,"

I bit my lip before nodding after all it couldn't hurt, so I spent the next four hours detailing every single vision I saw including the newest one. I was sent from the room to eat, so I headed down to the great hall. I took a seat next to Law before gathering food onto my plate. He glanced over at me before asking, "Where have you been?"

"Pop's office," I yawn lightly before I dug into my food, "What about you?"

"Class...did you do something to Shachi?" Law asked causing me to glare at the perverted male.

"Yes I hit him with one of your medical books," I murmur causing him to give me a raised eyebrow, "He poked me in the chest,"

Law twitched and turned to glare at the idiot, but didn't move because I started to lean on him. We ate for a few minutes in silence just as Bepo walked in. Bepo took a seat next to Shachi and while I didn't want to go near him at the moment, Bepo was sitting there. I got up and took a seat next to Bepo. Bepo looked at me as I started to lean on him sleepily while Law stared at me for a few seconds. The hall had gone silent when I stood and moved over to Bepo. Law twitched at the silence before asking me, "Why did you move?"

"Bepo's soft and fluffy...you're not," I say causing someone to laugh.

I look up to see it was Eustass Kid...fuck that red haired idiot is here. He said, "Damn Bastard just got left for a bear. How does it feel to know you just lost your bitch to a fucking bear?"

I growl under my breath at the fact he just said I was into beastality...fuck no! I wouldn't leave Law either. I threw the closet glass to me..which happened to be Shachi's glass of butterbeer. The glass shattered against Kid's face since he hadn't been expecting it. He blinked dumbly for a few seconds before roaring in rage. I duck the knife that he threw at me which hit the wall with a large crack. We stared at each other for a few moments before Shachi yelled, "DINNER BRAWL!"

Cheers ran from the pirates as we began to fight each other. I bounced around and just fought everyone that I could. I met Law in the middle of it all and stole his hat. He growled as I raced off into the crowed. I was grinning a cheshire cat's grin as I ran through the people and made it out of the mob. I jumped onto Ravenclaw's table and ran down the length of it causing food and drinks to go flying as he tried to catch me. I did the same with the various tables and mentally cursed the fact Law had been training his whole life. Music had started to flow from Brook and a few others and it became like a dance. I spun and ducked to the music soon. I glanced back and saw that Law was smiling a small smile as he ran...good this is going as I planned. I jumped over Luffy's head and twisted my body in a arc before landing on my feet. Law was quickly gaining on me causing me to curse good naturedly. The students in the hall stared at us in shock and awe. The teachers and visiting...others were too shocked to form words. I grin as I made it to the middle of the table and jumped on top of it. I look for a way I can go just as Law wrapped his arms around me and the music was starting to reach it's peak. He twisted me around and dipped me...just as the music reached its peak he kissed me deeply. I close my eyes as the hat slowly fell from my grip and my hands went to his hair. He released me with a smirk and picked up his hat. I was in a daze for a few moments before yelling...in a silent great hall, "That's not fair!"

His smirk widened as the words bounced off the walls. I wince inwardly just as he said, "All's fair in love and war...it looks like I just one a war."

"You didn't win a war...this is just the beginning," I vow causing chuckles and laughs to erupt from those around me while the hall seemed to finally come out of it's stupor.

Law just chuckled and held out a hand before helping me off the table. I roll my eyes when he did this before I headed out of the great hall. I was going into my dorm to sleep since I didn't want to be around the smug asshole I love at the moment; when I was stopped by a burst of flames. I blink as Fawkes appeared in front of me. He trilled and held out a letter. I took it and stroked his head causing him to trill happily. I gently pushed some of my energy in him causing him to trill in shock. I gave him a soft smile as he asked, "What was that for?"

"You are trapped with Dumbless," I murmur, "I wish to aide in your escape in some way. I hate to see those who I like trapped. You will be free my friend, but you must have hope that your freedom shall come soon. The masters of the past shall come once more to reclaim that which is theirs. Take head oh noble light for your freedom shall ring once more within your brilliant song,"

I began to walk off after I finished. I quickly climbed the stairs to the common room and entered before heading towards my dorm. I hop onto my bed once I enter it and took out the letter. Written in golden ink, it said:

_Dear Young one,_

_My name is Rowena Ravenclaw. I have felt your presence for many a meeting between my friends and I. I wish to tell you that we will arrive just after the second task to help you and your friends. I wish to offer an apology as we did not come sooner. Salazar was very...bull headed when it came to this topic. You can find information in the Room of Requirement, All you need to do is think of what you want to learn and my personal library shall appear. I wish to offer you these words. When all else fail,Your friends shall stand at your side. To rise or to fall may you fight to the end. The hearts of those around you shall bring you strength for they shall bear the strain with you. Never forget that which you hold dear for in the end it is all you have to count on. Be at peace young one for your friends...your nakama shall never abandon you.  
_

_Be at peace,  
Rowena Ravenclaw, Lady of Raven Court and third apprentice of Merlin._

I stare at the letter for a few moments before smiling softly. With a soft sigh, I curl up on my bed and fell asleep. I'll work on getting Ace and everyone through the task tomorrow.

* * *

Small time skip

* * *

_Tha-Thunk!_

My head met the table as I realized how simple the solution to the problem was. Law and Hermione looked up upon hearing the thunk. Law asked, "Leara what did you find that made you think it would be okay to lose brain cells by hitting your skull on the table?"

"I figured out the fucking solution to the fucking problem and can't believe I didn't get it before," I murmur as I raised my head and glared at the book before me, "How the fuck didn't I realize it?"

"What's the solution?" Hermione asked causing me to sigh.

"Bubbles," I answer seriously causing her to freeze for a moment.

"You're fucking with me," She exclaimed causing me to shake my head, "How the fuck can bubbles help?!"

Law however gained a look of contemplation on his face. I roll my eye at Hermione before saying, "Sabaody."

"Sabaody?" Hermione mumbled the islands name as Law's eyes widen, "What's Sabaody?"

"An island on the grand line," I began with a sigh, "It's full name is Sabaody Archipelago. It's the last island in Paradise which is the name of the first half of the Grandline. It is also close to the Redline. It's an island full of Mangroves and the area's on the island are called Groves. A lot of shit happened the last time we were there. There are 79 Groves in total though some say that there is an 80th. The information on the 80th Grove however is very scarce," I shook my head as I got back onto the topic, "Now Sabaody is a popular resting place for travelers heading to the New World, also known as the second half of the GrandLine. Sabaody is special because of a special Resin that is created by the trees. The resin can create Bubbles or when coated on a ship allow it to go underwater without the water harming either the ship or it's passengers. The resin is what we need,"

"Wait if it's back in that world, How does that help you?" Hermione asked causing me to snicker, "What's so funny?"

Law spoke before I could speak, "You have some don't you?"

"Of course," I answer with a smirk, "I have about 90 barrels of the stuff in a storage scroll,"

"Why do you have 90 Barrels?" Hermione asked causing me to shrug.

"I have to be prepared," was all I said causing Hermione to face palm while Law chuckled, "Well we have that figured out. We now have to think about the Ball. I've already been asked by multiple people though I know I'm going with Law. Who are you going with Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and looked conflicted causing me to snicker and her to try to hit me. The key word is try and all that got her was pink hair. She grumbled under her breath before saying, "Either Gred or Forge...I want to avoid the seeker as much as I can."

"Victor isn't that bad," I say causing her to scoff and Law's eyes to narrow, "He's kind of sweet..like a puppy. He really likes you Hermione. You're the second girl he's met that doesn't care about his fame and isn't a family member. Me being the first, but that doesn't really count,"

She scoffed again while Law gave me a look that caused me to shiver. The possessiveness in his eyes made me want to do things I couldn't...not yet. I gulp while Hermione sighed loudly, "Fine if Fred and George both already have dates. I will go with him, but _Only_ if they already have dates."

"Okay," I say causing her to huff and stand up, "Where are you going?"

"To find my twins and see if I can go with them," She answered before saying, "I will meet you in the Room after dinner,"

She left without another word and I bit my lip. Law stood up very slowly and prowled around the table like a wolf on a cornered deer...he was the wolf and I was the deer. I gulp and scooted into my chair as he approached. The chair was one of the comfortable armchairs in the Room and was very large. I shrunk into the soft, leathery seat as he got closer. His hat shadowed his eyes, but they glowed darkly underneath. He seemed more wolf-like than I had ever seen him and that's saying something. I gave a weak smile and say, "L-Law I'm so happy we found something...let's go and tell the ot-"

"How about we don't," He suggested darkly as he chuckled, "After all I have to punish you for saying something about another guy...What is it about that boy that you like?"

"I-It's not like that!" I growl out causing him to chuckle.

"Than why did you call him sweet?" He practically growled as he got closer, "Am I not sweet enough?"

"No you're really sweet!" I answer only to blush at the double meaning, "I-I mean he's sweet in a innocent-no pur-no he's sweet in a certai-okay I'm just digging myself a deeper grave aren't I?"

He chuckled again as the room changed to his bedroom back on the sub, "Why yes, yes you are. Now how about you give up?"

My eyes light up at the words and I growl out,"Never!"

He chuckled softly as the chair I was sitting in disappeared. I fell to the ground, but didn't stay like that for longer than a second. I was up and standing across from him. I growled again and shifted into my wolf form. Ice coated the floor as I stood tall...I wasn't as tall as I could be, but with age comes size so I just need to wait. Law transformed as well and soon we were in the same landscape from the first time we saw each other in our dreams. I jump at him and snap at his heels. He growled and retaliated. Soon we were running around and trying to one up each other. I soon fell to the ground in exhaustion due to the fact I was still recovering from the years of abuse I suffered at the dursley's. Law quickly took the chance and pounced on me before pinning me beneath him. I growl under my breath and tried to shove him off, but he stayed firm and smirked down at me. I shifted back and stared up at the wolf above me. He seemed to chuckle as he growled out, "You really shouldn't make me jealous."

"But it's fun," I whine causing him to lick my cheek, "Eww! Wolf slobber!" I cringe, but he laughed and did it again, "Stop it Law! That's gross! You know I don't like besality!"

He chuckled and shifted back but stayed on top of me. I growl deeply in my chest as laid on top of me. He buried his face in my chest causing me to blush slightly. He chuckled and said, "Don't make me jealous."

I roll my eyes and say, "It's not my fault making you jealous gets you to play around like a kid...you usually never do unless I steal your hat or make you jealous."

He raised his head and stared down at me. I turn my head to the side and stare at the room that now resembled a large common room. He sighed and pressed his face against my neck before whispering, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've always been so busy acting like a captain," I murmur no louder than a whisper, "I thought that things would be diffrent, but it isn't. You...it's like you don't...like you don't want to play games with me...or have fun...I'm the one always going to see you...you never seek me out..."

I felt him sigh against my neck and shiver at the feeling. I felt him frown, but didn't move. I stared at the fire that flickered brightly as it played out scene's to tell a story. Words flow against my ears as the story is told, but Law's voice broke through it...as it always did, "I...I guess that I just got used to you...coming to see me...to get me involved in these games...that I...that I forgot to do the same. I'll try to do the same, but...I'm not as experienced as you are."

I turn my head to face him and he lifted his head. Our eyes met and I smiled brightly as my arms wrapped around him before I flip us over. I stare into his Stormy eyes and say, "It doesn't matter...just try to be spontaneous or something sometimes. Don't change to much, but it would be fun if you acted more like a kid...since we are technically children...or at least in body...Okay?"

He nodded and I leaned down and kissed him. He quickly returned the kiss and it became a fight for dominance. I quickly overtook him because at this angle I had enough leverage to do so. He groaned beneath me as I explored his mouth. I withdrew after a few moments to take a deep breath and he took the time to flip us over and smirk down at me. A soft blush decorated my cheeks at the look in his eyes causing him to chuckle and sinfully purr, "So red and yet we haven't done anything yet...are you eager?"

"N-no!" I stutter and tried to lie causing him to chuckle.

He lowered his head to my neck and began to leave kisses and little nips here and there. I bit my lip as he reached the junction where my shoulder met my neck. He pressed a kiss there causing me to shudder against him. He nipped and sucked against that spot causing a whine to escape my throat. He chuckled causing me to growl and try to push him off. He stayed above me and bit my neck...hard. I froze just as something trailed down the side of my neck. He pressed his lips to mine and I tasted the coppery taste of blood. I didn't mind the taste, but still. He pulled away and stared down at me before whispering, "You can't say I didn't leave a mark now."

"Law," I whine as I raised a hand to my bleeding neck, "That's going to take a day to heal!"

"That's why I did it," He murmured as he moved to where he was straddling me, "I want everyone to know who you belong to. You are mine,"

I didn't say a word as I quickly reversed the positions and did the same. His hands found their way into my hair as I bit his neck. He groaned as I released his neck and lick the blood off my lips. He stared at me in surprise just as I stood up with a hand to my neck. He stared at me as I quickly made my way to the door. He groaned and I say, "Now we're even."

"Kai really?" He murmured as he sat up and picked his hat that had fallen off at some point back onto his head, "Did you have to bite so hard?"

"I only did what you did," I answer cheekily before opening the door, "Let's go get some lunch,"

He frowned before shrugging and following. We walked down the steps and I fixed our appearances before looking at the bite wounds for a total of three seconds before I healed them over, but left a mark. Law saw me doing it and snorted, "Magic can't fix everything."

"I know," I murmur with a soft grin, "That's why I prefer you to any other healer,"

He snorted and wrapped and arm around my waist before we entered the hall. We took a seat next to Sabo. Sabo looked up and saw the marks on our necks before shrugging. I raised an eyebrow and he said, "It's your choice...just don't make me an uncle any time soon."

I let out a small laugh as Law chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I don't want kids...yet."

He rolled his eyes and we began to eat. Lunch passed without much trouble until a certain troll brained idiot...not Goyle or Crabb...showed his mother fucking ugly face. I growl under my breath as he approached since I knew he would present less than desirable conflict a chance to occur. He opened his big fat mouth and said, "I can't believe you would allow yourself to become a whore-"

Law's eyes grew jaded while those around me stiffened. A deep growl resonated from my chest as I glared at the idiot. I really didn't care about what he called me, but enough is enough. He hasn't left me alone since the others schools came. He froze at the sound of the growl and paled as I slowly stood. My wand remained in it's sheath as I growled, "What did you call me?"

"A whore," He said stupidly, "Just like your Mudblood of a moth-"

"Don't even dare!" I seeth as I glared at the boy and raised a hand.

A loud crack echoed through the silent hall. Troll brains face blistered as he lost three teeth and his jaw was busted. He stared at me in shock..ah so the pain hasn't hit yet...I growl deeply in my chest as gasps rang through the hall. I heard a murmur within my mind, "He deserves more for insulting our mother!"

"You stupid boy!" I snarl causing him to back up, "I should kill you for everything you've done. You've insulted me more times than I can count, but I didn't do a thing. You wanna know why?" The boy slowly nodded, "Because I don't give a shit about what people say or do to me. I don't care if you insult me, slap me, beat me into a bloody pulp, or throw things at me. I really couldn't give a shit, but the moment you insulted my mother, my friends, my nakama, or my family...You sealed your fate. I will no longer hold back. I love Fred and George like brothers and I promised them that I wouldn't harm you, but now...now I can no longer keep that promise. I will take all the abuse you deal out, but now you don't get away with it," My eyes glowed darkly as I smirk at him, "I can and will kill you if you continue down this path. Trust me when I say this, You wouldn't be the first nor the last to do this. All of them have ended up killed by my hands,"

He paled as the hall was covered in a sudden chill. I look over at the twins and both sigh before smiling at me. Fred spoke up first, "Kai we know-"

"That we made-" George continued.

"You promise-"

"To not harm him-"

"But we can see-"

"That he won't stop-"

"It's time to give him a lesson-"

"So do as you wish-"

"Just don't kill him-"

"Yet...He is-"

"Still our Kin-"

"And we-"

"As Weasley's and humans-"

"Can't stand by-"

"And watch as our clans-"

"Blood is shed-"

"So please don't kill him?!" They finished.

I sigh and looked at them for a few moments and nodded, "Fine, but you need to tell your father...Borrow Hedwig."

They nodded before standing and grabbing Ronald. I watched as they dragged him away just as he passed out from either pain or fear I do not know. I turn away in disgust and saw Professor Mcgonagall's face. Sighing I say, "I'll take any detention so long as it isn't with Snape, Filtch, or Moody."

She nodded and I took a seat. I began to eat again as Law wrapped his arm around my waist. I lean against him and ignored the looks we were getting as I ate. I soon stood up and left the Great hall to take a walk around the lake. I soon sat down and bury my face in the snow. I took a deep breath of the frosty stuff when I heard footsteps. I look up and saw that it was Bepo. He took a seat next to me and I curled close to him. He pulled me into his lap and I buried my face in his fur. He had taken off the suit to allow this. I smile against his fur and snuggle close as warmth flooded my veins. He spoke softly, "Kai you're troubled. What's wrong?"

"Bepo..." I trail off.

"Sorry," He murmured, "I'm just worried since you came outside pissed off...sorry,"

"It's fine Sweetie," I murmur and shook my head, "I..the dreams are real and it means that...that my birth parents are alive...I'm so confused and don't know what I'm going to do,"

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently causing me to sigh, "Sorry!"

"It's not you Bepo," I sooth before starring at the sky, "I have everyone I love with me, but with them being out there...I..."

"You long for the feeling of blood loving you," He murmured causing me to nod, "It's alright Kai...Cubs go through this at some point in their life. You just have to go with the flow and hope they love you and will accept your choices,"

I stayed silent and I don't know how long we sat there for, but I focused on his words and made my choice. I smile softly as I hug him around the neck and whisper, "Thank you Bepo...thank you..."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep...

* * *

Dream

* * *

_I found myself in that place with the group of familiar people. I took a look and notice that it was a large circular room with chains holding them. I was standing in the middle of the room and they were talking. The one that looked like Sirius groaned, "Damn it James stop Complaining! All of us want to be out there with our kids!"_

_Wait Sirius has a kid? The Raven haired man with hazel eyes said, "I don't care Siri! I want to be with my daughter. Who knows what those boys around her are doing?! What about your kid...Hermione?"_

_"She'll be fine if she's like her mother and I," He grinned and pointed between him and Remus._

_Okay so Hermione is the child of Sirius and Remus...what the fuck? I shook it off as the fiery redhead spoke, "Boys stop it. We need to all calm down-"_

_"Someones here!" A blond woman who looked like Luna hissed and looked straight at me._

_"What do you mean Sel?" Lucius-look a-like asked, "No ones there,"_

_"A Wanderer is here," The blond answered as she stared at me, "Who are you child?"_

_I didn't know whether to try or not before I shook myself and said, "Kaileara. Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd or as my parents would know Kaileara Lunaria Potter-Evans."_

_The woman gasped and A man who looks like Neville asked, "What did they say?"_

_"Lily," The woman looked towards the Fiery red head causing me to gasp and stare, "It...she's your daughter,"_

_Eyes were wide as they stared at the space and I tapped into my devil fruit. I concentrated and soon my body became corporal. I shook my head at the slight rush and saw their shocked eyes before saying, "Yo."_

_They freaked out naturally causing me to grip my head from the loud voices. I hum a calming song under my breath and they slowly calmed in shock. The woman who had seen me first asked, "How did you do that?"_

_"Devil fruit," I answer with a grin, "I am the jack of all trades for the pirate king. It's a pleasure to meet you,"_

_I gave a mock bow causing a few people to laugh before they realized what I said. The first to sober are the two who look like the twins. The first spoke, "Wicked. James your daughter is a pirate and is going to bring the world to the sea!"_

_"Yeah our boys must love her if they're anything like us!" The second cheered causing me to snicker._

_"What's so funny?" They ask together as the rest of the room looked at me._

_"Not many speak highly of my profession as a pirate," I answer with a small shrug, "Though I am one of the good ones,"_

_"Good pirates?" Narcissa look-a-like asked, "Is there a difference?"_

_"Yup," I answer with a small shrug as I sat indian style on the floor, "There a two diffrent kind of pirate...well three, but that's not important. The first is the well know 'evil' or insane pirates...the ones who love to kill, rape, murder, pillage, and everything. The second kind is the ones who kill, fight, and party like my crew. We only fight when we have to unless my pup of a brother wants an adventure,"_

_"Pup?" Remus asked._

_"Brother?" James asked._

_I smile sheepishly, "Yeah I have an adoptive family that I gained in my past life that passed over into this one...My captain is my youngest brother and the king of the pirates. My eldest brother is Sabo or as I call him now a days the Revolutionary. The next brother I have...the one who is now older though he used to be the same age as me though he was older by 9 days," I grumble at the last part, "I call him Pyro-head and for good reason. My little brothers name is Luffy."_

_"Those are weird names," Some one who looks like Tracy commented causing me to roll my eyes._

_"Maybe, but your names are kinda weird to us as well," I huff before feeling the connection start to slip, "Well shit looks like I have to get going,"_

_"Wait!" Lily cried, "Who raised you?!"_

_"The whale of an Vernon and you sister," I answer with a shrug, "I was abused for most of my life until this last summer. I don't blame you," I say upon seeing her tears, "No blame can be laid upon you for none of this is your fault,"_

_I felt my legs slowly disappear and sigh. The woman from before spoke, "We will see you again."_

_"No doubt," I answer with a soft smirk, "I'm going to get you all out of here and maybe figure out a way for you to see my life from in here..." I trail off before smiling softly at them, "Good bye for now...oh and I have a boyfriend and Hermione has two!"_

_I disappear before anything could be said though the looks on my dad and Sirius faces were hilarious!..._

* * *

End of Dream

* * *

I yawn as I opened my eyes. Law's face loomed over mine as the gentle sway of his walk relaxed me. He looked down at me and asked, "What did you dream about?"

"I had a wanderer's dream and met my parents thanks to my devil fruit," I answer and curl closer to him.

"Of course you would figure out how to do it," He murmured as he walked through the halls of the ship, "Anything interesting happen?"

"Hermione is Sirius's and Remus's daughter. The real two are locked up," I mumble as I tried to stay awake, "Oh and my parents know about you being with me,"

He froze, but I was already falling asleep. Oh how sweet was revenge!

**Okay so we finish and are we all wondering what Revenge she speaks of. Tell me what you think! **

**Oh and here's a poll!**

**Question: Who should be with who?**

**Paring one: Neville/Susan**

**Paring two: Blaise/Susan**

**Paring three: Hannah/Blaise**

**Paring four:Neville/Blaise**

**Paring five: Neville Hannah**

**Review and tell me!**


End file.
